The Vow (Traducción)
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? —preguntó con dureza, poniéndose en pie—. Mi esposa no puede recordar los últimos cinco años, ¿y está diciéndome que nunca será capaz de hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si es una maldición? ¿Qué pasa si la mata antes de que pueda identificarla? Inútil. [Traducción autorizada de "The Vow" de la autoría de "Hufflepuffs Anonymous"] Portada: MrsDarfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **N/A:** Wow, he estado escribiendo esta historia desde hace más de un año, dedicándole mucho más tiempo del que he pasado en cualquier cosa, probablemente porque en vez de escribir como maniaca durante días, he estado tomando mi tiempo. Espero que se refleje en el escrito...

Como sea, aquí está: basada, obviamente, en la película «The Vow» (incluso robé el nombre), presento otra historia cliché sobre amnesia, aunque espero que lo que tengo pensado los tome por sorpresa. Además, escuché «Latch», el trabajo de Daniela Andrade básicamente todo el tiempo mientras escribía esto, así que si te gusta la música completa para cosas de fics, échale un vistazo.

Como es mi nueva tendencia, Hermione es negra. Si tienes problemas con esto, no leas, no comentes sobre por qué no tiene sentido que ella sea negra, simplemente no lo hagas. Si eres realmente curioso, google existe, úsalo. Además, J.K. acaba de confirmar que nunca especificó la raza de Hermione. En serio, **no responderé por qué la hice negra** , así que no te molestes en preguntar y si estás en contra, ¿adivina qué? _Me importa una mierda_. ¡El botón de salida está en la esquina superior derecha o izquierda de tu pantalla, adiós!

Ahora que eso está aclarado; este es un fanfiction clasificado de M. Además publicaré probablemente cada semana. Ya he terminado la historia, solo necesito revisarla. Una vez que esté 100% lista, publicaré mil millones de capítulos al día, no soy especialista en crear suspenso porque personalmente soy impaciente. Creo que tendrá alrededor de 110K al final. Decidí publicar ahora porque necesito un poco de aliento para seguir escribiendo y para que alguien me haga responsable de terminar esta historia.

Sin más divagaciones inútiles de autor, presento _«_ _The Vow_ ».

 **N/T** : Personalmente siempre quise leer un fic basado en esa película (incluso lo pedí en un amigo invisible y la hermosa **MrsDarfoy **empezó a escribir «Lo que la memoria esconde», un maravilloso fic con esa temática el cual no deben dejar de leer si aún no lo hacen) y por eso fue una grata sorpresa para mí encontrarme con que esta historia existía. **Hufflepuffs anonymous** me dio su consentimiento de traducirla, pues ha manifestado el deseo de eliminar sus historias de su cuenta de fanfiction (no entiendo por qué) y me parecía que debían conocer este hermoso trabajo antes de eso. Aclaro que también me ha dado la posibilidad de dividir cada capítulo en dos dado que son extensos, por lo que los 14 capítulos se transformarán en 28 posiblemente (que ya prácticamente he terminado), los cuales trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Pd: Seguiré dejando las notas al final.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Hermione se despertó perezosamente. Su cuerpo lentamente empezó a habituarse a la cama dura en la que estaba acostada, en contraste con la almohada de felpa que amortiguaba sus enredados rizos. Estaba agradablemente abrigada, pero tenía una molestia en el cuello por haber dormido en la misma posición toda la noche. Se preguntó por qué no se había movido, pues por lo general, giraba alrededor de su cama y se despertaba en una maraña inmanejable de sábanas.

Sabiendo que cuanto más tiempo pasara en esa posición incómoda más protestarían sus músculos y sus huesos, decidió acostarse encima de la espalda y solo entonces se dio cuenta del cálido cuerpo contra el que estaba presionada y el brazo que la sostenía contra él. Hermione abrió los ojos y quedó cegada por la luz de la mañana. Sin embargo, antes de volver a cerrarlos, notó una mano pálida entrelazada con la suya. Era claro, había dormido con él, por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos abruptamente.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Blaise Zabini.

¿Cómo podría no haber sido una noche loca, si estaban hablando de una fiesta de Zabini? Ginny había convencido a Hermione para que fuera, sobre todo porque era una idiota egoísta que quería relacionarse con Blaise, pero sentía que no podía aparecer sola. Bajo esa premisa, Hermione había sido llevada a una de las fiestas más grandes del año, en contra de su voluntad.

 _¡Hurra!_ Así que, por supuesto, las dos estaban vestidas de fiesta, porque sería extraño si Ginny fuera la única arreglada, o una basura como esa.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en el ático de Blaise en el callejón Diagon. Uno de esos lugares modernos irrazonablemente lujosos con más mármol y acero inoxidable de lo estrictamente necesario aunque bastante impresionante en realidad.

Dicho esto, los recuerdos de Hermione estaban simplemente manchados por el hecho de que no quería nada más que estar de vuelta en el departamento que compartía con Ginny, tomando té y leyendo « _Latch»,_ el nuevo libro de Daniela Andrade que trataba sobre una joven exploradora investigando las propiedades de un roble ubicado en el Océano Ártico. Aunque completamente ficticia, la novela era apasionante y como Hermione acababa de comenzarla, estaba ansiosa por devorarla. De hecho, en ese momento le hubiera encantado salir de la cama e ir a buscarla.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando recordó que se había encontrado con cierto rubio en la fiesta. Ginny había enganchado a Zabini y lo había arrastrado a una habitación en su enorme piso discutiendo ávidamente sobre su temporada de quidditch y lo terrible jugador que era.

Hermione, por un giro cruel del destino, terminó abandonada con Draco Malfoy. Y, por supuesto, no habían hecho otra cosa que discutir durante casi toda la noche, por lo que obviamente pasaron la mayor parte de la misma, juntos. Hermione recordó vagamente la necesidad de quedarse con alguien que realmente conociera, pues la fiesta estaba llena de los amigos extranjeros de Blaise, sin mencionar que, naturalmente, habían estado bebiendo mucho; después de todo, era una fiesta organizada por Zabini.

Por eso no fue ninguna sorpresa para Hermione que cuando finalmente se despertó apropiadamente y echó un vistazo al brillo cegador del sol de la mañana, este golpeara su cabeza como Peeves en la puerta de Umbridge a las cuatro de la mañana ( _un_ _clásico_ ).

El cuerpo de Hermione nunca había reaccionado bien al alcohol, por lo que generalmente lo evitaba, pero estar en la compañía de Malfoy, habiendo sido abandonada por Ginny, evidentemente la había llevado a tomar malas decisiones. Por lo tanto, despertarse en la cama con un hombre (que estaba roncando en su oído, y no de una manera sensualmente atractiva, sino en un estruendoso sonido tipo _estoy-retumbando-en-tu-oído-cuando-tienes-una-resaca-asesina_ - _en-camino_ ) había sido todo un shock, dada su última memoria en la que se había sentado en el amplio sofá de cuero negro de Blaise muy cerca de Draco Malfoy (totalmente innecesario dado el tamaño del sofá. Era realmente asombroso, pues probablemente diez personas podrían caber en él), discutiendo acaloradamente sobre la existencia del Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, _que no existía, ¡muchas gracias!_

Hermione llegó a la horrorosa conclusión de que su compañero de cama era el rubio antes mencionado.

Actuando como cualquier adulto maduro que esperaba por lo que prometía ser la peor resaca en sus veintiún años de vida, salió de la cama descuidadamente (perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse del costado de la misma) para enfrentarse al intruso. A pesar de sí misma, gimió ruidosamente con desesperación; ella realmente había estado esperando que su acompañante hubiera sido ese extraño moreno que la había estado observado la noche anterior.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser Malfoy?_

Los ojos de Draco Malfoy se abrieron lentamente luego de su fuerte gemido de protesta y aterrizaron en la cara menos impresionada de Hermione que tenía un claro disgusto escrito en ella. Parecía extrañamente preocupado por su reacción. Los ojos de ella picaron por las luces brillantes del lugar, sin embargo, vio vívidamente la mirada de preocupación en la cara de Malfoy transformarse en una de alivio. Luego miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal: ¿por qué la cama era tan dura y diminuta, pero la almohada tan suave? ¿Por qué las luces eran tan deslumbrantes? ¿Por qué podía escuchar sonidos apagados de gente que parecía ocupada?

Hermione hizo un balance de la habitación, parpadeando rápidamente: Estaba en un hospital lo cual corroboró cuando observó el símbolo de San Mungo junto a la puerta de su pequeña habitación.

—¿San Mungo? —preguntó débilmente, con la cabeza gacha.

Draco se sentó rápidamente y cerró la distancia entre ellos arrastrándola a un abrazo aplastante.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —le susurró al oído y le besó brevemente el pelo (o debería decir «nido de ratas»).

Hermione permaneció rígida y confundida en sus brazos. —¿Por qué me abrazas? —exigió.

Malfoy retrocedió lentamente y la miró a los ojos.

—Dijeron que podrías estar un poco desorientada —dijo pacientemente, colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Me asustaste —agregó en voz baja, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas casualmente como si esa fuera la manera habitual de comportarse el uno alrededor del otro. Para ser claros, no era así. Si la memoria no le fallaba, la única vez que habían estado tan cerca era momentos antes, cuando inexplicablemente estaban tumbados en una cama de hospital.

Hermione estaba profundamente perturbada por su comportamiento y como resultado estaba congelada por la conmoción. Si su cabeza no golpeara tanto, podría haber podido pensar con más claridad. Por así decirlo, Malfoy se inclinó de repente hacia ella como si fuera a besarla y Hermione casi se rio del asunto, hasta que sus labios aterrizaron en ángulo recto sobre los de ella y sus brazos la llevaron a su pecho.

Durante un nanosegundo se sintió cálida y feliz y, como si todo estuviera bien. Luego recordó que odiaba a Malfoy, que él era un idiota, que seguía siendo un matón aunque hubiera pedido disculpas alguna vez y que para colmo creía en la existencia del Snorkack de cuernos arrugados. _¡C_ _omo si así fuera!_

Entonces, obviamente, ella lo empujó lejos, llevando su mano hacia atrás para golpearle con fuerza en la cara.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido, con una mano tocando la rígida y roja marca en su rostro pálido mientras la sanadora entraba valientemente en la habitación. Hermione asumió la situación frente a ella con una expresión desconcertada. El sentimiento de satisfacción que solía acompañarla cuando se desquitaba de Malfoy no estaba presente después de abofetearlo, lo que en sí mismo era mucho más desconcertante que el hecho de que él la acosara.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Draco, realmente confundido.

—¿Por qué demonios acabas de hacer eso? —exigió ella acaloradamente. Su cara muy roja.

—¡Porque estaba preocupado por ti!

Hermione se burló. —Como no, Malfoy. Ahora dime, ¿por qué me trajiste a San Mungo? Claramente bebí demasiado en la fiesta de Blaise porque no recuerdo la última noche, pero no pudo haber sido tanto como para terminar aquí.

Malfoy la miró, perplejo.

Hermione se giró y se dio cuenta de que la joven sanadora india había entrado en la habitación para verla golpear a Malfoy.

»Oh, bien. ¿Puede sacar a este hombre de mi habitación? Preferiría no tener su figura huraña incordiándome por más tiempo. Es posible que también quiera llamar a los aurores, ya que creo que puede estar acechándome, ¿Por qué le permitió pasar la noche en esta habitación conmigo?

La sanadora hizo una pausa, claramente confundida también y miró a Malfoy, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Señora Granger, por favor, tome asiento en la cama —dijo con calma.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y luego se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bata de hospital menos que halagadora. Una de esas estúpidas batas que están abiertas por detrás, lo que significaba que Malfoy probablemente la había visto desnuda. Hermione de repente se puso roja, pero mantuvo su posición, intentando sutilmente cerrarla.

—Estoy bien de pie —dijo—. ¿Puede irse ahora? No tiene nada que hacer aquí.

Hermione notó que Malfoy parecía extrañamente herido por lo que estaba diciendo de él. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Como estaban en el hospital, había descartado que hubieran dormido juntos en una bruma de borrachos. Su cabeza seguía teniendo su propio concierto de rock y estaba tan revuelta como un pozo de mierda. Ella probablemente debería haber tomado asiento en la cama porque el mundo estaba empezando a girar ligeramente.

—Está en la lista como su pariente más cercano —dijo la sanadora suavemente.

Hermione se rio burlonamente. —No, no lo es. Harry lo es, luego Ginny, luego Ron, luego mis padres. —Se sacudió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras el mundo comenzaba a inclinarse.

—Señora Granger, debo insistir en que tome asiento —dijo la sanadora. Hermione estaba distraída por el color azul brillante del cabello de la mujer antes de empezar a sentirse mal y buscar una cubeta para enfermarse. Justo en ese momento, el mundo dio un giro brusco y descubrió que el suelo se acercaba rápidamente a su rostro.

 _Extraño_.

* * *

Hermione despertó frente a las mismas luces deslumbrantes y brillantes una cantidad de tiempo indeterminable más tarde. Esta vez nadie se presionó contra su espalda en la pequeña cama incómoda, pero se dio cuenta de que la mano de alguien estaba en la suya. Volvió a abrir los ojos y, después de cegarse, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy seguía allí. Apartó su mano de la de él y se escabulló.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —acusó—. ¡Enfermera! ¡Sanadora! ¡Alguien! —gritó—. ¿Dónde está mi varita? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente.

Malfoy ahora se mostraba claramente ofendido por su comportamiento, lo que era anormal, porque jamás habían tenido ese tipo de acercamiento. Tampoco era que lo sintiera por él.

—¡Sal! —gritó ella. Sus propios gritos golpeaban su cabeza. En este punto, ella estaba temblando con la cama entre ellos. Siguió mirando frenéticamente, tratando de localizar su varita mágica.

Malfoy trató de tomarla de nuevo, antes de que ella lo apartara violentamente.

—¡Deja de intentar tocarme! ¡Ayuda! —chilló, todavía fallando en encontrar su varita mágica.

—Hermione —rogó Malfoy suavemente, inclinándose hacia ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Aléjate de mí! —volvió a gritar mientras él trataba de colocar una mano aplacadora en su hombro.

En ese momento, un equipo de sanadores entró corriendo a la habitación. Se produjo una oleada de movimiento, gritos y confusión.

El mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto. Parpadeó ante el brillo familiar de la habitación. Esta vez no se encontró a Malfoy. En cambio, la joven sanadora con cabello azul brillante y un portapapeles la estaba mirando.

—Ahí estamos. ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó.

—Mi… —Hermione se aclaró la garganta—. Mi cabeza ha dejado de girar, así que es agradable. Aunque, todavía tengo jaqueca —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Y mi cuello todavía está dolorido. ¿Ya se fue Malfoy? —preguntó.

La mujer apartó la vista torpemente. —Soy la sanadora Roberts —respondió rehuyendo la pregunta—. Seré la encargada de cuidar de usted.

—¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en una fiesta y haber bebido demasiado. En realidad esta es la peor resaca de la historia, nunca más beberé.

La sonrisa de la sanadora Roberts titubeó durante medio segundo. —Ha tenido un accidente.

—¿Y Malfoy me trajo aquí ...? —preguntó Hermione, intentando recordar algo de importancia en relación con el hecho de que Malfoy la había estado empujando contra la pared con su insistencia en que el Snorkack de cuernos arrugados realmente existía, además de que había desenterrado algunos volúmenes mientras paseaba por su bóveda de Gringotts el mes anterior.

—Señora Granger, esto será una gran sorpresa para usted, pero la mejor manera de hacerle saber lo que sucedió es decirle que ha sufrido un accidente —repitió amablemente.

—Sí, capté esa parte —respondió Hermione groseramente. Su cabeza comenzó a latir de nuevo—. ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme?

—Tiene amnesia. El señor Malfoy fue la persona que la trajo al hospital... porque es su esposo.

Hermione miró la cara de la sanadora por un segundo antes de estallar en una risa de cuerpo entero. Se rio tanto que literalmente lloró. Se limpió las lágrimas un minuto después y dijo:

—Buena. Puede decirle a George y a Ron que fue una buena broma, pero que es algo difícil de creer. ¡Y que quiero recuperar mis recuerdos! Esta es la última, y me refiero a la última vez que prueban uno de sus inventos conmigo —prometió sombríamente.

La sanadora Roberts la miró, claramente preocupada. —Esto no es una broma, señora Granger. Ustedes se casaron el año pasado según entiendo. Él fue quien hizo todo el papeleo cuando llegó aquí.

—Yo nunca…

—Está usando su anillo —señaló la mujer.

Hermione se miró la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaba. Una fina banda dorada con un diseño extraño, pero hermoso grabado en él que le recordaba a las bellotas repetidas una y otra vez en oro blanco. Miró la pequeña pieza de joyería y el anillo de compromiso más grande con una piedra preciosa de ámbar. Ella no pudo evitar notar que era increíblemente hermosa, pero no tenía absolutamente ningún recuerdo de haber recibido aquellos anillos, ni tampoco de una supuesta boda. Sin duda, esto era parte de alguna broma de George y Ron porque quizás había estado demasiado tensa últimamente con respecto a su trabajo o algo por el estilo.

Hermione miró a la sanadora Roberts con cara seria, de repente dudando de sí misma.

—Esto… esta es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó temblorosa.

La sanadora parpadeó lentamente hacia ella. —Le puedo asegurar que no es así. Estaba en el Callejón Diagon con su esposo en el momento en que estalló una pelea entre dos personas, usted quedó atrapada en el fuego cruzado cuando salía de _Sortilegios Weasley_ y aquí está.

La cabeza de Hermione estaba girando de nuevo.

»Estamos tratando de establecer cuánto tiempo de recuerdos están perdidos. Claramente, no recuerda su matrimonio o, probablemente, los meses de planificación previos. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? —preguntó suavemente.

—Yo... yo estaba en una fiesta con Ginny. Ella quería... era el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Blaise Zabini... su piso es tan extravagante —dijo débilmente.

La sanadora Roberts sonrió y asintió. —Bien. ¿Qué tal si regresamos a su esposo para que ustedes dos puedan establecer cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para ayudar a detener el giro. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo. Hubo algunos pasos que se acercaron a la cama y se detuvieron. Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Su esposa dice que lo último que recuerda es estar en el cumpleaños veintiuno de Blaise Zabini —dijo lentamente la mujer desde un lado de la cama de Hermione.

—Eso fue hace cinco años. —La voz de Malfoy respondió en algún lugar más cercano a la puerta. Sonaba bastante brusco—. ¿Se está perdiendo cinco años de su vida? —preguntó débilmente, su voz se quebró un poco.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante su preocupación, pero de esta manera hizo que su cabeza doliera aún más, así que se detuvo.

—Parece que sí —respondió la sanadora Roberts en voz baja.

—No me extraña que me abofeteara... —dijo suavemente.

—Tendremos que mantenerla aquí durante al menos una semana más para hacer pruebas y ver si su memoria comienza a volver. ¿Los dos quieren hablar a solas?

Hermione dijo «No», al tiempo que Malfoy dijo «Sí».

—Puedo permanecer en el extremo más alejado de la habitación —sugirió la sanadora.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿Podemos apagar las luces? Son demasiado molestas para que yo incluso abra los ojos —escuchó el garabateo de notas en el papel seguido por el sonido de alguien que se movía. Un segundo después sintió que las luces se apagaban.

—Gracias.

Hermione escuchó pasos cerca de su cama. Abrió los ojos. A través de sus periféricos pudo ver a Malfoy junto a ella, mirándola con tanta preocupación que se sintió avergonzada igual que la sanadora Roberts que estaba cerca de la puerta, sin saber si debía irse.

—Malfoy, por favor dime que todo esto es una broma elaborada —murmuró al techo blanco y liso.

—Lo siento, amor, no lo es.

Hermione se puso rígida cuando llamó «amor». —Pruébalo. Un par de anillos, algo de actuación mediocre y una sanadora falsa no son prueba de que hayan pasado cinco años.

Lo vio sonreír por el rabillo del ojo, pero lo dejó caer con bastante rapidez. —Tienes un tatuaje ahora.

—¿Tengo un qué?

—Un tatuaje.

—De ninguna manera. —Hermione volvió la cabeza para mirarlo entonces.

—Sí —sonrió. Le gustaba la forma en que miraba cuando sonreía genuinamente.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ella tentativamente.

—Entre tus omóplatos.

—Conveniente. No me quitaré la ropa frente a ti —respondió ella con sarcasmo.

—Ya lo he visto, amor.

—Así que tú dices que...

—Siento como si fueras más terca de lo normal. Debe ser la amnesia; aunque no lo sé, hace cinco años, definitivamente fuiste muy terca también.

—Cierra la boca.

Draco sonrió como retándola. —No te preocupes, coincidentemente tengo uno igual en mi espalda, te lo mostraré.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar acerca de que por el simple hecho de que él tuviera un tatuaje, no se suponía que estaban en una relación, ni tampoco significaba que ella también tuviera uno, la camisa de Draco estaba tendida en la cama del hospital. Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaba una camisa negra arrugada y pantalones de vestir en el mismo estado, lo que tal vez significaba que había dormido en ellos junto a ella toda la noche y solo fue que se quitara la ropa para lograr distraerla.

El rostro de Hermione comenzó a calentarse ante la vista que tenía delante. Estaba sorprendentemente tonificado para ser un hombre delgado, y no era tan pálido como imaginaba. No es que nunca hubiera imaginado a Draco Malfoy desnudo antes, ¿por qué ese pensamiento alguna vez se le cruzaría por la cabeza? (para ser claros, sí había sucedido).

Se dio la vuelta despacio, indudablemente notando su reacción ante su estado de desnudez. Bajo y ahí, entre sus anchos hombros se encontraba un tatuaje de un árbol, un árbol muy elaborado y hermoso. Debajo había algo escrito en un intrincado rollo, pero Hermione no podía leerlo desde tan lejos.

—Eso no prueba nada.

Malfoy caminó hacia atrás hasta que se dejó caer en el extremo de la cama con su tatuaje todavía frente a ella. Ahora podía ver claramente que era un roble desnudo con las frases: «si hay límites, los derribaré» arriba del árbol y, «ahora que te tengo conmigo no te dejaré ir de mí», escrito de tal manera que pareciera que las palabras estaban saliendo del árbol. Era realmente un hermoso tatuaje.

Por alguna razón, Hermione sintió lágrimas en sus ojos e involuntariamente llevó una mano al tatuaje y lo acarició suavemente. El árbol parecía ondular bajo su toque; tal vez lo había hecho con magia. Ella reconoció las palabras, pero no supo por qué; lo único que sabía era que la hacían llorar.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y la vio secarse las lágrimas furiosamente. Rápidamente se deslizó por la cama y a su lado, su mano se aferró a la de ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Está bien —la tranquilizó, su pulgar frotando su mano con comodidad.

Hermione se miró las manos y Malfoy la soltó, dándose cuenta de su error.

—Lo siento —dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos sonaban igualmente culpables.

—No, Hermione. Lo siento. Voy a... Potter y compañía están en camino, para que puedan... ya sabes, ayudar a confirmar que esto no es una broma. Y quién sabe, tal vez verlos ayudará a refrescar tu memoria... —dijo. Sonaba dudoso.

Hermione respiró hondo y se obligó a ignorar su abdomen tonificado. Volvió a mirar el techo. —Gracias —respiró.

Draco se quedó junto a su cama un momento más, pero finalmente se levantó y se fue, volviendo a ponerse la camisa en el camino hacia la puerta. La sanadora Roberts lo siguió. Hermione los escuchó murmurar fuera de su puerta, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Estaba tan confundida.

¿Todo esto era una broma? ¿De verdad lo dejarían llegar tan lejos?, pero, ¿en serio había pensado alguna vez en casarse con Draco Malfoy? Parecía completamente improbable. Claro, ella siempre lo había encontrado algo atractivo, pero no tenían nada en común.

Hermione se dio cuenta de repente de las implicaciones de no recordar cinco años de su vida.

¡Cinco años!

¿Todavía estaría trabajando en el Ministerio? ¿Habría sido despedida, promovida, renunció? ¿Había tenido hijos? ¿Alguna vez Ginny tuvo algo con Blaise Zabini? ¿Estaba Luna Lovegood con vida (la última vez que escuchó de ella, supo que estaba en una expedición en el desierto para investigar a los tan disputados Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados donde duró perdida más de una semana)? ¿Estaba Crookshanks vivo? ¿Dónde vivía ella?

Su cabeza de comenzó a girar de nuevo.

Para empeorar las cosas, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Blaise eligieron ese minuto para irrumpir por la puerta. Hermione los observó a todos aterrizando su mirada por última vez en la prominente barriga de Ginny y se desmayó de nuevo, aunque justo antes de perder el conocimiento intentó averiguar si se había desmayado tres o cuatro veces en un día (al menos, supuso que había pasado un día).

Perder la conciencia era algo complicado.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Hermione se despertó al escuchar discusiones apagadas, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, temiendo las luces del hospital.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirnos que despertó? —preguntó Ron de manera grosera.

—Porque ella podía recordar en cualquier momento, Weasley, y no parecía necesario enviar una lechuza al amanecer cuando todo aparentemente estaba bien —replicó Malfoy—. ¡Además, he estado un poco preocupado por el hecho de que mi esposa no recuerda haberse casado conmigo!

—Deberíamos haber sido los primeros en saberlo —insistió Ron.

—Entonces no deberías haber estado tan preocupado en tu tienda de bromas —dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo—. Tal vez si no anduvieras ocupado alardeando de tu último éxito para quien quisiera escuchar, habrías oído la pelea en el callejón antes... —Malfoy lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—No estaba presumiendo —respondió Ron indignado.

—Oh, cállense —se quejó Ginny—. Creo que está despierta.

El tono de Draco cambió de inmediato y Hermione sintió que estaba tomando su mano de nuevo, acariciándola con suavidad.

—Apagué las luces y cerré las cortinas, cariño —dijo tranquilizador.

Hermione se permitió un momento para disfrutar su reconfortante mano, incluso si el concepto era tan extraño como un troll inteligente. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a una multitud reunida alrededor de su cama.

—Tus padres deberían estar aquí pronto —dijo Draco con calma, solo hablándole.

Hermione asintió. Su cabeza todavía latía débilmente. Se aclaró la garganta. —¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en San Mungo?

—Poco más de veinticuatro horas. Llegamos anoche alrededor de las nueve, dormiste toda la noche y te despertaste por la mañana. Has estado entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia desde entonces —continuó Malfoy con esa voz serena suya—. ¿Recuerdas que estamos...? —Su mano se apretó brevemente sobre la suya.

Hermione suspiró. —Sí.

Draco parecía alegre y un poco sorprendido. —¿Lo recuerdas?

Hermione tomó su mano de la de él para apoyarla sobre su cabeza golpeando la frente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. —Bueno, no. No recuerdo los últimos cinco años, ya hemos pasado por esto. Recuerdo que me dijiste hace unas horas que estamos casados.

Escuchó la decepción en el silencio que rodeaba su cama.

—¿Te he lastimado? —preguntó Malfoy.

—¿Qué crees? —Hermione se echó hacia atrás escuchando a Draco alejarse de su cama y el sonido de pasos que retrocedían.

Suspiró.

—Él solo está preocupado por ti —la reprendió Blaise.

—Lo sé, Blaise. Espera, Blaise, ¿qué...? —Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe—. ¡Ginny está embarazada de tu hijo!

Su declaración fue contestada con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Ginny con esperanza.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. —Esto se está volviendo tedioso. Si lo recordara creo que podría decir algo similar a: «recuerdo los últimos cinco años de mi vida en los que tomé decisiones terribles como acostarme y luego casarme con Draco Malfoy». ¡Por supuesto que no me acuerdo! Solo até cabos —bromeó Hermione.

Ginny parecía algo ofendida por su arrebato y Blaise colocó una mano aplacadora en su rodilla. Hermione miró a Harry que había estado muy callado hasta ese momento. Él la tomó de la mano en silencio y le sonrió sombríamente.

—Deberíamos haber insistido en acompañarte los dos —murmuró Harry.

—Juro que no estaba demasiado ocupado alardeando para notar que te atacaron —intervino Ron.

—¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? —preguntó Hermione.

Malfoy regresó con la sanadora Roberts detrás de él. Ella llevaba una taza blanca.

—Señora Granger. Estoy contenta de ver que está despierta de nuevo —Roberts sonrió alegremente—. Tiene una conmoción cerebral... o eso es lo que pensamos. Así que estará un poco desorientada por un tiempo. Tendrá que evitar las luces brillantes, los ruidos fuertes y las multitudes, así que lamentablemente deberá tomarse un poco de tiempo libre. Sé que es una mujer ocupada, pero su salud es lo primero —dijo divagando.

»Ahora esto —colocó la taza junto a la mesita de noche de Hermione—, le ayudará a estabilizar su cabeza. Solo debe tomarla una vez al día, pero tiene que ser toda de una vez. Debo advertirle que realmente no es tan agradable. No dude en contactarme si necesita algo, solo presione el botón al lado de su cama. Volveré a realizar algunas pruebas en unas pocas horas y, por favor, no la atosiguen.

Hermione una vez más se sintió abrumada por todo lo que no sabía. Ella era alguien que necesitaba saber todo sobre todo. Entonces, no poder conocer detalles acerca de su propia vida estaba resultando ser bastante difícil. Fue a sentarse y Malfoy la ayudó sin siquiera pensarlo.

Debían haber estado muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Bueno, eso se pensaría, considerando que _estaban_ casados. Hermione le dio las gracias torpemente y tomó su poción predeciblemente horrible de una vez. Se sintió mejor casi instantáneamente. Miró alrededor de la habitación nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sosteniendo la mano de Harry.

Malfoy también lo había notado, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Él permaneció de pie junto a su cama. —Puedo... irme si quieres —murmuró lo más silenciosamente posible.

Hermione se sintió terrible, lo que no debería haber hecho porque no recordaba nada sobre su relación y en su mente Malfoy seguía siendo muy molesto. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente a pesar de su lapso momentáneo de juicio hacia el heredero Malfoy. La mandíbula del rubio se apretó fugazmente, pero él la obligó a enderezarse antes de girar sobre sus talones y huir de la habitación. Todos los presentes lo miraron irse.

—Hermione, eso fue un poco duro —dijo Harry sorprendiéndola.

—No fue así. Apenas nos conocemos... bueno, casi no lo conozco. Me siento rara con él aquí...

—Te ama —dijo Blaise ferozmente.

—Ahora mismo es demasiado tenerlo aquí. ¿Pueden todos decirme lo que pasó, por favor? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Ron y George tuvieron una fiesta anoche —comenzó Ginny—, para celebrar la apertura de una nueva línea de productos de belleza, en su mayoría tintes para el cabello... —Ron se encogió de hombros ante esto (como si hubieran preguntado mucho sobre su elección en el producto). Ginny continuó—.Draco y tú estaban allí, por supuesto, y salieron de la tienda de bromas bastante tarde en la noche, pero antes que la mayoría de la gente.

—Algunos imbéciles estaban en un duelo callejero —agregó Ron.

—Te pegaron —continuó Ginny—. Draco dijo que trataste de intervenir porque un tipo gritaba comentarios racistas o alguna basura como esa. Intentó detenerte, pero era demasiado tarde, pues una maldición caprichosa se estrelló contra tu cuello. Draco estaba demasiado preocupado por ponerte a salvo y no consiguió al tipo que lanzó el hechizo.

—Aun no entiendo por qué no nos alertó en la tienda de bromas. El asistente del jefe de aurores, y como mil millones de miembros de la Orden del Fénix podrían haber venido y ayudado, pero no —se quejó Ron.

—En su defensa, envió un patronus, pero ya era demasiado tarde —dijo Ginny—. Se habían ido.

—Es por eso que no están seguros de qué está mal, porque no pueden identificar el hechizo que lo causó. Al parecer, te pusieron a prueba horas después de que llegaste aquí y no encontraron nada —intervino Harry—. Llegamos a San Mungo al recibir el patronus, pero cuando se negaron a admitirnos, nos fuimos a casa.

—Está bien —dijo lentamente, tratando de imaginar la escena que se describió antes de ella, pero no se le ocurrió nada—. ¿Y qué hay de mi trabajo? ¿Dónde trabajo? ¿Dónde vivo?

—Vives en una casa con Malfoy en medio de la nada, no hay una tienda a la vista —se quejó Ron.

—Todavía estás en el Ministerio, pero ahora eres Jefe Junior de un departamento —dijo Harry casualmente.

—¿Qué? —Hermione preguntó incrédula—. ¡Eso significa que tengo un trabajo exorbitante para ponerme al día! ¿Por qué estoy en esta cama de hospital? Ni siquiera sé lo que necesito saber para poder hacer mi trabajo —comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—Hermione, cálmate —dijo Ron.

—¿Cálmate? ¿Cómo sugieres que haga eso, _Ron_? Tengo un departamento completo del que básicamente estoy a cargo y no tengo idea de qué problemas enfrenta en este mismo momento.

—Hermione —trató de decir Harry.

—Necesito ir al Ministerio —dijo Hermione con convicción y arrojó sus piernas sobre el costado de la cama. Ella estaba fuera de la puerta antes de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Giró bruscamente a la izquierda y corrió directamente hacia una persona. Su visión se oscureció por un momento, una señal de que probablemente debería volver a la cama, y cuando pudo volver mirar, se dio cuenta que se apoyaba nada menos que en su marido de rostro pálido.

—¿A dónde vas? —El hombre con los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella le preguntó acusadoramente.

Hermione se sintió culpable de nuevo. —Yo... al...

—¿Qué dijo la sanadora Roberts? —preguntó severamente.

—Esto... debería... descansar... —contestó Hermione débilmente, mirando a cualquier lugar excepto a sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás en este pasillo? Necesitas descansar y alejarte de las luces brillantes.

—Pero... necesito...

—Ya he enviado todas tus cosas del trabajo. Deberían llegar en breve —dijo, leyendo su mente.

Hermione lo miró maravillada, su cabeza nadando un poco por su intento de recordar, combinado con las brillantes luces del pasillo. —Eso es... muy amable de tu parte —respondió débilmente.

—Podemos... revisarlos juntos si quieres —sugirió Draco tímidamente—. Todo lo que haces es acerca de tu trabajo. Probablemente podría hacerlo por ti, lo sé muy bien.

Hermione trató de examinar su rostro, pero fue golpeada por otro ataque de pérdida de visión.

»De acuerdo, vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Hermione se sintió levantada por unos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes y llevada lentamente a su habitación. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y solo los abrió una vez que Draco la había metido en la cama con todo el tierno cuidado de alguien enamorado. La dejó sintiéndose claramente incómoda.

—Debemos dejarte descansar —sugirió Blaise, ayudando a Ginny a ponerse en pie.

Ron y Harry hicieron lo mismo diciendo adiós por turnos y prometiendo visitar al día siguiente. Hermione cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose agotada de repente. Escuchó pasos por la puerta, y supuso que era Malfoy, sin saber si ella le permitiría quedarse o no. Justo iba a decirle que podría quedarse cuando escuchó la puerta abierta.

—Señor y señora Granger —dijo Malfoy cordialmente—. Por favor, entren. Se siente un poco débil, pero está bien. Aparte de su memoria... —murmuró la última parte.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Elodie, Draco? —preguntó su madre.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando sus padres se acercaron a su cama, pareciendo enfermos de preocupación. Malfoy salió de la habitación.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó su padre con incertidumbre.

—Los recuerdo a ustedes dos, obviamente —Hermione sonrió débilmente y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Su último recuerdo de sus padres fue que recién se habían recuperado de Australia; sentía como si no los hubiera visto en años—. No recuerdo los últimos cinco años. Todavía viven en Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

—Sí, querida —contestó su madre con su suave voz.

—En el mismo lugar que antes. Retomamos la práctica.

—Recuerdo que hablaban de hacer eso —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, feliz de finalmente saber _algo_.

Su madre tomó su mano y la sostuvo con suavidad. —Estamos muy contentos de que estés bien.

Hermione estaba llorando ahora. —Lo siento —se disculpó—. Simplemente parece que nos hemos reunido nuevamente, aunque sé que han pasado algunos años.

—Está bien, amor. —Su padre la tranquilizó.

Un cómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos.

Hermione lo rompió. —¿Me casé realmente con Draco Malfoy?

Su madre le sonrió. —Lo hiciste.

—También nos peleamos un poco —confesó su padre.

—Más bien, una gran pelea —corrigió su madre—. No nos hablaste durante meses, pero nos invitaste a la boda de todos modos y, aparecimos y, lo superamos.

—¿Porque era el matón de mi infancia que además estaba en el lado equivocado durante la guerra? —Hermione se arriesgó.

Su padre suspiró. —Sí.

—Estoy sintiendo que no son tan cercanos a él —supuso Hermione un poco divertida por la situación.

—Lo intentamos —dijo su madre en respuesta.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero permitió que pasara.

—¿Sabes si tu amnesia es permanente? —preguntó su padre, la preocupación en su voz era evidente.

—Estoy... no estoy segura. Necesitan hacer más pruebas todavía, pero por lo que sé acerca de la amnesia, teniendo en cuenta que me faltan los últimos cinco años de conocimiento, que no es mucho, es que varía mucho de persona a persona, caso por caso. Por lo general, rodearse a sí mismo de su antigua rutina ayuda, pero nunca se puede saber...

Sus padres asintieron con la cabeza.

—Vamos a dejarte descansar entonces. El médico dijo que necesitas tanto descanso como sea posible —dijo su madre suavemente.

—Te amamos, cariño —dijo su padre tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente—. Volveremos mañana con un montón de libros —prometió y se dirigió al pasillo preguntándose en voz alta dónde estaban los baños.

Su madre se quedó atrás por un momento más. —Lo amas. A Draco. Mucho —se rió, recordando claramente algo que probablemente habría hecho sonrojar a Hermione. Por primera vez desde que se había despertado, estaba contenta de no poder recordar todo—. No me puedo imaginar lo frustrante y difícil que esto debe ser para ti, pero al menos dale una oportunidad. Lo hiciste una vez antes y al parecer nada explotó.

Hermione sonrió. —Lo intentaré. Nos vemos mañana.

Su madre también se fue. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Debió haberse quedado dormida porque se despertó para oír que la puerta se abría de nuevo.

—Señora Granger, estamos listos para ejecutar algunas pruebas sobre usted ahora —dijo la sanadora Roberts en forma de saludo.

Hermione se incorporó a regañadientes, echando las piernas hacia un lado de la cama y acercando una mano a su cabeza que golpeaba. Malfoy entró en la habitación detrás de Roberts con aspecto incómodo. Se acercó a su cama mientras la mujer parloteaba sobre todo lo que Hermione estaría sufriendo. Ella se fue poco después para decirle a sus compañeros de trabajo que estaban listos para las pruebas.

Malfoy se sentó a su lado en la cama, dejando una cantidad aceptable de espacio entre ellos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué mi papá te odia? —dijo en forma de respuesta. Miró la cara de Malfoy para verlo sonreír lentamente.

—No me odia.

—Mentiroso.

—El odio es una palabra fuerte. —Malfoy sonrió de nuevo.

—Mi madre me dio a entender que nos atraparon en una situación comprometedora. ¿Por eso te odia? ¿Mi papá fue quien nos encontró? —preguntó Hermione, impresionada por lo maleducada que estaba siendo. Ni siquiera se sonrojó.

—¿Realmente quieres saber? —preguntó él.

Hermione miró a la sonrisa juguetona a través de sus rasgos aristocráticos. —Sí.

—Es una buena historia. Cuando empezamos a salir, hace tres años y medio, me invitaste a la casa de tus padres y...

—Entonces comenzaremos con la exploración de cuerpo completo otra vez —dijo Roberts cortando a Malfoy cuando ella entró a la habitación.

—Esa mujer no sabe tocar la puerta —murmuró Malfoy, ganándose una carcajada de Hermione. Él parecía un poco orgulloso de ese hecho.

—Acuéstese en su espalda —le ordenó.

Hermione sintió el miedo burbujear dentro de ella. Odiaba los exámenes, siempre le producían ansiedad porque le recordaban demasiado a la guerra y a todas las veces que había tenido que padecer con sus amigos. A pesar de esto, puso cara de valiente y se extendió sobre la incómoda cama; realmente tenía que transfigurarla. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando Roberts comenzó a escanear sus pies. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy se acercó tranquilamente y se dejó caer en la silla al lado de su cama. Él la tomó de la mano con firmeza.

—¿Sabes? Crookshanks todavía está vivo —le dijo en voz baja.

—¿En serio? —Hermione estaba muy contenta de escuchar esa noticia.

—Y es igual de molesto que siempre. Ayer mismo me dirigía a la oficina, contigo, por supuesto, y cuando llegué noté pelos de color naranja en todas mis túnicas. Quiero decir en _todas partes_ , fue terrible. Para empeorar las cosas, tuve una reunión a primera hora. Ese maldito gato —gruñó—. Juro que O'Brien estaba hablando de los pelos color naranja brillante de mi ropa mientras estaba dando mi presentación.

Hermione se rio. —Si sus pelos están sobre ti es porque le gustas —agregó.

—Yo en cambio creo que me desprecia. Sus pelos nunca están sobre _tu_ ropa. —Hizo un puchero.

—Lo he enseñado mejor que eso. Solo tienes que imponer la ley —sugirió Hermione.

—Siempre dices eso —murmuró Malfoy—. Sabía que lo dirías incluso ahora cuando no tienes memoria...

—¿No te alegras de haberte casado conmigo? —bromeó Hermione, luego frunció el ceño de inmediato, su cabeza de repente sufría un dolor blanco y caliente.

Draco se puso rígido. —¿Qué es? —preguntó.

La sanadora Roberts detuvo su análisis, ella había llegado hasta el cuello de Hermione. —¿Le duele la cabeza, señora Granger?

Hermione asintió rígidamente. Tan repentinamente como llegó, se fue. Estaba temblando ligeramente.

—¿Puede decirme qué sucedió, señora Granger? —preguntó Roberts, recogiendo su portapapeles y su _extraño lápiz muggle_.

—Malfoy se quejaba, luego dije «¿No te alegras de haberte casado conmigo?», pero no pensé en decirlo y sin embargo, lo hice, entonces mi cabeza se sentía como si alguien la hubiera abierto —articuló lentamente.

Malfoy le frotaba el dorso de la mano con dulzura.

La sanadora Roberts asintió y garabateó algo en su portapapeles. —Esa es una buena señal, en realidad. Significa que estaba actuando como lo haría normalmente, antes de la amnesia. También sucedió cuando estaba escaneando el área donde la maldición aterrizó. Creo que debe haber una correlación. Voy a intentar continuar con la exploración, si tiene otra _ola_ de dolor, avíseme de inmediato y me detendré.

Hermione asintió y giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Malfoy, necesitando su distracción. —¿Cómo fue la presentación? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Terriblemente —admitió con facilidad—. No te preocupes, ya me has hecho sentir mejor al respecto —sonrió pícaramente.

Hermione se sonrojó y de repente sufrió un dolor cegador. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella vio algo por un breve momento: estaba en un escritorio, su escritorio, con Draco, desnudo... La visión fue absorbida por el dolor cegador y ella gimió en señal de protesta por eso y no por la pérdida de la visión de ella y Malfoy... obviamente.

El dolor se detuvo de repente.

—¿Señora Granger? —preguntó Roberts.

Hermione respiró profundamente, agarrando la mano de Malfoy. —Estoy bien, estoy bien.

—¿Qué pasó esta vez? —preguntó Roberts. Su portapapeles y lápiz listos.

—Malfoy... ehh… bueno... me recordó algo de nosotros...

—Estaba bromeando sobre la última vez que nos acostamos —dijo por ella—. Pero creo que fue su escáner lo que lo hizo. Ella parecía no tener ningún recuerdo de eso —dijo un poco descorazonado.

—Creo que está en lo cierto. Parece que no puedo evaluar el daño porque su cuerpo no lo permitirá. Por supuesto, podemos probar algunas técnicas muggles que pueden o no resultar útiles. Sin embargo, podrían tener los mismos efectos adversos.

Hermione miró a Malfoy con los ojos abiertos de miedo. Fue demasiado. Le recordó demasiado a la guerra. A _Bellatrix_. Para ella solo habían pasado unos años y estaba teniendo problemas para hacerle frente en ese momento.

—Creo que es mejor si la dejamos descansar por el momento. ¿Quizás podamos tener al especialista en maldiciones? —sugirió Malfoy amablemente.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy.

La sanadora Roberts se excusó prometiendo volver pronto, ya que Hermione tenía programado reunirse con el especialista en maldiciones después de escanear todo su cuerpo.

—Gracias —respiró Hermione. Draco asintió.

—Si estamos casados, ¿por qué nuestros apellidos son diferentes?

—¿Por qué crees? —dijo Malfoy.

—¿Insistí en mantener el mío?

Draco suspiró. —Traté de que tomaras mi apellido, pero discutimos durante semanas sobre eso. No me dejaste ducharme contigo, fue terrible. Y sigues sacándome de la cama, literalmente, argumentando que lo haces dormida, pero nunca has sido una durmiente violenta antes o después, así que digo que estabas mintiendo.

Hermione se sonrió a sí misma. —Supongo que nunca me había imaginado renunciar a mi apellido.

Malfoy todavía sostenía su mano con delicadeza mientras la puerta se abría nuevamente y entraba otro sanador seguido de Roberts. Éste era un hombre, mucho mayor y le recordaba vagamente a Severus Snape.

Si Snape hubiera sido coreano.

—Señora Granger —dijo el sanador. Incluso habló como Snape—. Voy a ejecutar algunos escaneos sobre usted para ver si puedo descubrir el hechizo que le arrojaron. Ya probé varios cuando llegó aquí, pero no pude descubrir nada. Voy a hacerle algunas pruebas diferentes —arrastró los labios.

Hermione asintió de nuevo, aferrándose a la mano de Malfoy como si de eso dependiera su vida.

—Cuéntame sobre mi trabajo —suplicó Hermione, esperaba que saliera menos desesperada de lo que se sentía.

Draco graciosamente comenzó a parlotear sobre su vida. Aparentemente ella había sido recientemente promovida, lo que a pesar de lastimar sus sentimientos porque les había tomado tanto tiempo, en realidad era una bendición disfrazada; significaba que podía establecerse sin molestas prácticas previas que ella misma había sugerido.

Ella era la Jefe Junior del departamento de leyes. Su especialidad estaba en revisar las leyes antiguas y apelar a las actualizaciones. También se ocupó de una gran cantidad de trabajo de enlace muggle, a pesar de no estar en ese departamento. Al parecer, actualmente estaba intentando apelar una ley que permitía a los sangre pura el derecho a imponerse ante cualquier otra bruja o mago. Según su investigación, casi ningún sangre pura sabía de la existencia de dicha ley y, como tal, nadie la puso en acción.

Sin embargo, Hermione sintió que aún era necesario que fuera abolida. Desafortunadamente, hubo una cosa molesta llamada _burocracia_ , oh, y racismo. Lo que obviamente era un problema en el Ministerio. Esas cosas no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana. Fue un proceso enormemente complicado obtener una medida de apelación e involucrar una gran cantidad de tediosas investigaciones y fechas judiciales. Hermione pensó que lo disfrutaría inmensamente.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, el doppelganger de Snape dijo: —No puedo encontrar nada.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Malfoy.

—O la amnesia no está relacionada con la maldición y en lugar de eso, la causó su impacto con el suelo, en cuyo caso no puedo hacer nada. O bien, la maldición es demasiado avanzada para registrarse en cualquiera de mis pruebas.

»Si su amnesia es por impacto, no hay nada que podamos hacer mágicamente para ayudarla. No se sabe cuándo volverá la memoria. Si por el contrario es una maldición muy avanzada, comenzará a manifestarse a través del tiempo y con controles regulares deberíamos ser capaces de identificarlo.

— _¿Deberían_? —pregunta Malfoy.

—Sí, señor Malfoy. Deberíamos.

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? —preguntó con dureza, poniéndose en pie—. Mi esposa no puede recordar los últimos cinco años, ¿y está diciéndome que nunca será capaz de hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si es una maldición? ¿Qué pasa si la mata antes de que pueda identificarla? Inútil.

—¡Draco! —regañó Hermione.

Él la miró y lentamente se hundió de nuevo a su lado. Luego se aclaró la garganta. —Yo... me disculpo —se esforzó por decirle al Snape coreano.

—Como dije, tendremos que tener a su esposa aquí para revisiones periódicas, para asegurarnos de que no nos falten signos de la maldición que se manifiesten. ¿Qué tal si decimos una vez a la semana durante el primer mes? —sugirió a Hermione.

—Si tengo que hacerlo… —aceptó ella a regañadientes.

—Bien. La sanadora Roberts puede ayudarlos a resolverlo.

La sanadora Roberts se quedó en la habitación y se deslizó hacia adelante mientras _Snape_ se retiraba. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había obtenido su nombre.

—Sé que esto debe ser abrumador para usted, señora Granger. Pero tenga la seguridad de que mucha gente recupera su memoria. Puedo confirmar que tiene una conmoción cerebral leve, así que la mantendremos aquí por algunos días más y veremos cómo se está recuperando.

»Después de eso, le sugerimos que regrese a su horario regular tanto como sea posible. Sin embargo, debo enfatizar en el hecho de que no debe estar demasiado estresada. Le estoy escribiendo a su jefe para asegurarme de que trabajará solo medio día máximo durante las dos primeras semanas —dijo la joven con severidad.

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes intentando descubrir cómo podría superar esa regla de solo medio día.

—También quería informarle que el auror Potter tomó la iniciativa en su caso para ayudar a encontrar a los culpables. Ojalá, una vez comparezcan ante la justicia, podamos descubrir qué maldición le ocasionó esto. Si tiene alguna pregunta, nunca dude enviarme una lechuza. Le he dado mi información de contacto a su marido. Y si sus dolores de cabeza empeoran, llámeme de inmediato.

La sanadora Roberts se fue después de eso, garabateando en su portapapeles. Hermione seguía aferrándose a la mano de Malfoy por su vida. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, lo soltó lentamente y se sentó.

—Gracias…

—Por nada —respondió, parecía claramente inseguro de qué hacer consigo mismo.

—¿Quieres revisar tu trabajo o prefieres leer algo?

—¿Puedes traerme un libro de... nuestro hogar? —preguntó ella tentativamente.

—¿Cuál?

—Latch.

—Daniela Andrade.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Se podría decir que... —Draco se detuvo.

—Recuerdo haber comenzado las primeras páginas y no puedo recordar qué pasa en él, obviamente, así que realmente me gustaría leerlo.

—Por supuesto, amor —dijo cansado—. ¿Voy a buscarlo ahora, o quieres esperar hasta mañana?

—Creo que puedo esperar. Estoy bastante cansada.

—Supongo que solo... te dejaré entonces... —Draco se paró con lentitud, claramente incómodo y deseando nada más que quedarse en esa pequeña y estrecha cama con ella.

—¿Por qué no transformaste la cama? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Huh?

—Claramente trajiste una de mis almohadas, probablemente mi favorita, pero la cama es muy incómoda.

—No se pueden transfigurar las camas de hospital. Deben ser lisas para los procedimientos.

—Oh.

—Entonces... ten una buena noche.

En ese momento, Hermione deseó poder recordar todo. Deseó poder consolar a Malfoy y darle la bienvenida en su cama. Pero no podía. Lo último que recordaba era emborracharse con él y odiarlo. Claro, él había sido amable con ella en las últimas veinticuatro horas, muy complaciente y sorprendentemente buen besador, pero eso no significaba que calentaría su cama pronto. En lo que a ella concernía, él seguía siendo un idiota, e incluso si esa imagen cambiaba ligeramente; ¡Apenas lo conocía! Hermione se había convencido a sí misma, que no le dejaría pasar la noche en su cama.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres —dijo, completamente contrariada por su decisión final.

—¿Estás segura?

Decidió que a pesar de haberle permitido quedarse, no bajaría la guardia por lo que añadió: —No en la cama, pero puedes... conjurar otra cama o dormir en la silla.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente—. Esto debe ser difícil para ti, y sé que me odias ahora, por eso significa mucho que consideraras dejarme quedar contigo.

—Esta es una experiencia tan extraña —murmuró ella mientras Draco transfiguraba la silla del visitante en una cama improvisada.

Encontró algunas sábanas extra que los sanadores le habían dejado a Hermione en caso de que sintiera frio. Malfoy se acomodó rápidamente y se tendió de espaldas, tirando de las finas sábanas sobre él. Hermione lo observó, tendida en su propia cama incómoda y anhelando estar en el piso que había compartido con Ginny solo para darse cuenta de que ninguna de los dos vivía allí.

—¿Dónde está mi varita? —preguntó de repente.

—No quieren que hagas magia hasta que te estabilices. Te cansará demasiado.

—Odio no tenerla.

—Nos iremos mañana, con suerte. —Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, pero ninguno lo contradijo.

Permanecieron callados durante mucho tiempo. Hermione no estaba segura de sí este silencio era cómodo o incómodo. O si Malfoy se había quedado dormido. De la noche anterior, sin embargo, recordó que parecía ser un roncador profesional y era extraño que ahora estuviera tan callado como un ratón. Definitivamente fue un poco incómodo. Ella debería haberle dicho que volviera a su casa o al menos que esperara en el vestíbulo, o algo así.

Hermione debió haberse quedado dormida porque se despertó bruscamente sintiendo como si acabara de caer de una altura imposible. No estaba segura de que la había despertado. Una rápida ojeada a los espacios entre las lisas cortinas azul marino de su ventana reveló que aún era media noche. Echó un vistazo a la cama de Malfoy para verlo sentado, dándole la espalda. Cuando su cerebro se despertó un poco más, se dio cuenta de que respiraba irregularmente y de que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente. Si no estaba equivocada, estaba llorando.

Hermione se sintió como el calamar gigante fuera del agua. Se debatió entre si debía salir o no de la cama y consolarlo, pero la sola idea de abrazarlo era tan extraña para ella que no se atrevía a hacerlo. En cambio cerró los ojos y se aseguró de mantener la respiración uniforme. Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, lo escuchó moverse en silencio y recostarse. Su respiración se emparejó un rato después y comenzó a roncar, esto extrañamente la consoló y pudo dormir de nuevo.

Soñaba con sentarse en un columpio colgado en el porche de una gran casa amarilla. Ella sostenía la mano de alguien mientras leía un libro con la otra y luego de eso se despertó con lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por su rostro.

* * *

 **N/T** : Técnicamente esta es la segunda parte del primer capítulo que como ya les conté **Hufflepuffs Anonymous** me permitió dividir en dos por su extensión, espero que la hayan disfrutado.

Por otra parte, quiero aclarar que aunque ella decidió quitar la historia original de la plataforma, la traducción será finalizada sin problema porque cuento con el material para eso, entonces, preocúpense solo por leer ¡y comentar! *guiño*

Gracias por los **35 favoritos** y **56 follows** que llevamos, y por los reviews a: **Sta Granger, Bombon Kou Malfoy, Lyra Malfoy, Sally ElizabethHR, Arya Malfoy, ale24mc, Ally, Wind White, LoveRosie17, Dey Malfoy** y a **Bella Malfoy Mellark**.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 **25 de enero de 2007. 10:00 a.m.**

El segundo día de su estadía en el hospital, Hermione decidió darse una ducha. Era la primera vez que se miraba a sí misma durante un largo período de tiempo en el espejo, ya que había despertado perdiendo cinco años de su vida.

Se veía ligeramente diferente, un poco mayor. Y tenía una nueva peca junto a la nariz. Hermione la miró por un largo rato, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que la mancha oscura había estado allí durante toda su vida, pero estaba bastante segura de que no.

Según su último conteo de pecas (que la había regresado al sexto año cuando Ron estaba besuqueándose con Lavender sin sentido), tenía quince pecas que se notaban en su cara morena. Por supuesto, habían pasado algunos años, incluso en su cabeza amnésica, desde ese conteo, por lo que era como si tuviera diecinueve años.

También tuvo éxito al ver parte del tatuaje en la espalda, pero debido a la ubicación se perdió de mucho. Encontró lo que parecía un árbol que parecía coincidir con el de Malfoy, pero no pudo leer completamente la escritura sobre él debido al terrible ángulo. Consideró pedirles a sus padres que le trajeran un espejo, pero pensó que era algo tan trivial que casi no tenía sentido. Además, Malfoy había dicho que los tatuajes eran iguales, entonces ya sabía cómo se veía.

Después de ese primer día de conciencia, se despertó para estar rodeada de cajas que Malfoy había enviado desde el Ministerio. Él había estado allí sentado, esperanzado, cuando abrió los ojos, y le decepcionó que no pudiera hacerlo más feliz diciéndole que lo recordaba todo. Se había quedado sin memoria y en cambio solo tuvo otro dolor de cabeza.

Ya se estaba aburriendo de eso.

Malfoy la había ayudado pacientemente a ordenar todas sus cajas de trabajo. Afortunadamente para ellos, Hermione era una mujer demasiado preparada y organizada. Tenía varias páginas de listas que debían completarse antes de su próxima fecha en la corte, que sería en poco más de dos semanas. Hermione se había convencido a sí misma de que, para esa fecha, ya sea que lo recordara o no, iría a la corte.

Después de verter con cuidado todas las cajas de trabajo desbordadas, había determinado que no habría poder humano que le impidiera dejar de trabajar. Había demasiado en juego en relación con lo que estaba trabajando actualmente, pues afectaba a demasiada gente además de que cambiaría vidas. Por lo tanto, había pasado los siguientes dos días leyendo varias veces sus notas y creando listas de cosas que necesitaría hacer para asegurarse de estar preparada para la fecha de la audiencia, considerando que sabía muy poco sobre la situación en cuestión.

En ese momento, sin embargo, ella sabía casi todo lo que había conocido de antemano porque también había tropezado con un pequeño diario con información sobre los detalles de cada investigación que había llevado a cabo.

Todo era bastante conveniente.

Podría servir para mencionar que durante esos dos días de intenso estudio en los que pensó con cariño en la temporada de exámenes en Hogwarts (sí, ella sí pensó _con cariño_ en los exámenes), Malfoy era una presencia casi constante.

Él no se involucró mucho con ella ya que estaba claramente ocupada y parecía estar respetando su espacio, sea porque así era como normalmente interactuaban, o porque no sabía qué hacer con una esposa amnésica, Hermione no lo sabía. Había llevado su propio trabajo y se había mantenido sentado leyendo informes y escribiendo cartas la mayor parte del día. De vez en cuando se marchaba para ir al Ministerio a una reunión o para recoger algo que olvidaba, pero en su mayoría se quedaba allí.

Con ella.

En silencio.

Tal vez lo hacía sonar más raro de lo que era. Era, de hecho, extrañamente reconfortante para Hermione tenerlo allí. Tuvo que dar una sacudida a sus sentimientos, todavía muy incómoda con la idea de disfrutar de la compañía de Malfoy.

Era toda una paradoja.

Las noches, por otro lado, resultaban _extrañas_. Malfoy continuó durmiendo en la cama improvisada, pero Hermione nunca lo escuchaba dormir, incluso una vez se despertó y él no estaba allí.

Entrando en pánico, por alguna razón que probablemente provenía de sus años perdidos, se había levantado de la cama y había vagado por los pasillos del hospital durante casi una hora antes de que una enfermera la trajera de regreso a su habitación. Cuando regresó, Malfoy estaba allí, mirándola profundamente preocupado. Hermione se había arrojado en sus brazos y había comenzado a llorar histéricamente. Él la había calmado y metido en la cama sin hacer preguntas. A la mañana siguiente no lo habían discutido, así que Hermione lo atribuyó a un sueño. No fue así. Ella, sin embargo, tenía sueños muy confusos en los que todo parecía ligeramente apagado y borroso.

Era sumamente molesto.

Sus padres iban a visitarla todos los días. Era agradable tener a alguien tan constante en su vida que no estuviera molesto con ella. Sabía que sus amigos, e incluso Draco, se preocupaban mucho por ella, pero sentía como si esperaran constantemente que recordara todo, mientras que sus padres la aceptaban por lo que era sin preguntas.

Hablaban con ella sobre su nueva clientela y la nueva computadora que acaban de recibir. Hermione preguntó si podía visitarlos para probarla cuando saliera del hospital. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo felizmente.

Durante estas largas visitas de sus padres, Malfoy se iba. Tenía la sospecha de que nunca salía del hospital y probablemente podría encontrarse en la sala de espera de ese piso, pero ella nunca se aventuró a ver; las luces eran demasiado brillantes y tuvo la suerte de tener un baño en su pequeña habitación además de sus comidas, por lo que no tenía que salir del lugar tenuemente iluminado.

Harry también iba a visitarla todos los días para actualizarla sobre el caso, en otras palabras, para decirle que tenían cero pistas. Era bastante descorazonador porque Hermione quería más que nunca recuperar su memoria. Todavía no estaba segura de su elección de esposo, pero también odiaba no saber a qué se referían las personas además de que estaba cinco años atrasada en el trabajo. Sin mencionar que se había perdido la mayor parte del embarazo de Ginny, y su propia boda.

Ella tuvo muchos otros visitantes, incluidos todos los Weasley, y varios colegas de trabajo, a los cuales no reconoció. Su jefe, Matilda Yewsberry, una bruja anciana que había ocupado el cargo de Jefe de departamento desde la primera Guerra Mágica, vino para saludar y preguntar si Hermione estaría empezando a trabajar de nuevo en cualquier momento. La mujer tenía incluso el pelo más revuelto que Hermione y un sentido de la moda aún más salvaje (lunares y corbata de color por decir lo menos).

Hermione le había asegurado que volvería a trabajar tan pronto como la dejaran salir del hospital y que su amnesia no afectaría su trabajo. Matilda se había reído de su determinación, pero como los sanadores habían ordenado, a Hermione solo se le permitiría trabajar medio día. La anciana le insistió en que se relajara y tomara todo el tiempo libre que necesitara.

Sus amigos la habían visitado según lo prometido a diferentes horas durante el día, regalándole historias de su pasado. Habría preferido pasar ese tiempo preparándose para su caso pues en lugar de animarla, esas sesiones a menudo la hacían sentir mal porque realmente no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo que había sucedido (excepto por esa segunda visión de ella y Malfoy en su escritorio) durante los últimos cinco años. Para empeorar las cosas, Malfoy no había encontrado el libro que le había solicitado, indicando que debía haberlo escondido en algún lugar especial, ya que a menudo se burlaba de ella por su obsesión con él, al punto de amenazarla con ocultarlo. _I_ _diota_.

Una noche, justo antes de irse a la cama, surgió la conversación sobre su convivencia.

—Creo que voy a vivir contigo cuando finalmente me suelten de aquí —Hermione rompió bruscamente el incómodo silencio que nunca parecía dejarlos solos.

Hubo un latido antes de que Malfoy respondiera: —Me gustaría eso.

—Roberts dijo que era mejor volver a mi rutina habitual.

—Creo que será bueno para ti. Y no estoy... esperando nada —se removió en su cama.

Hermione se sonrojó y le agradeció a Morgana que las luces estaban apagadas. Estaría mintiendo si la idea de mudarse con él no fuera desalentadora por esa única y esa simple razón: Ella _estaba_ casada con el hombre. Y ahora estaban esperando que se mudara con él como si lo conociera tan íntimamente como lo había hecho hacía unos días.

Estaba un poco preocupada; _¿Y si todavía era una persona terrible?_ Pero todo lo que habían hecho juntos hasta el momento había probado ir en contra de ese pensamiento. También sabía que sus amigos no habrían apoyado tanto a Malfoy si hubieran pensado que era un completo idiota, especialmente Ron quien habría usado esta oportunidad para expulsar al pálido sangre pura y hacer que Hermione se olvidara por completo de él. Pero incluso él lo había defendido el día anterior cuando Hermione había transmitido sus preocupaciones acerca de volver a vivir con su marido.

Entonces, cuando Malfoy dijo que no esperaba nada de ella, ella le creyó. Hermione sintió que un enorme peso se levantaba de su pecho, de todas formas no habría cumplido con ninguna de sus expectativas. Pero realmente quería recuperar su memoria en este punto, porque había tenido suficiente con todas las referencias a cosas que ella no entendía. Entonces, volver a su rutina regular parecía una gran idea.

—Lo sé —respondió finalmente. Ella sabía que él no esperaba nada, porque sus amigos se lo dijeron, su madre se lo dijo, y algo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza también se lo había dicho.

Hermione estuvo a punto de invitarlo a la pequeña cama, sabiendo muy bien que era incómoda, pero era que se sentía extrañamente cerca de él en ese momento. En cambio, se giró de modo que su espalda quedara frente a él y fingió quedarse dormida hasta que al fin lo hizo.

* * *

 **02 de febrero de 2007.**

Hermione estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación del hospital cómo la nieve caía. Estaba esperando a la sanadora Roberts que le haría un último chequeo antes de que fuera finalmente liberada. Habían sido DIEZ largos días. Una semana laboral completa desde que ella llegara al hospital. Estaba tan retrasada en todo lo que tenía que hacer para apelar la ley Bill 456-A, y sin embargo, sabía más o menos cómo hacerlo con éxito.

Podía parecer increíble que transcurrieran diez días completos con muy poca interacción entre ella y su esposo, pero todo se había debido a que Hermione pasó todo su tiempo entretenida con amigos y colegas, probándose o leyendo acerca de su vida. Del mismo modo, Draco, a pesar de estar presente durante el 70% del día, rara vez le hablaba. Estaba claramente perdido, y también extremadamente ocupado en el trabajo. Hermione también tenía la profunda sospecha de que estaba investigando sobre amnesia a escondidas y no deseaba involucrarla. Sin mencionar que ella no quería hablar con él para no aprender más acerca de su relación o su pasado, pues todavía vivía en la ilusión de que todo era una broma o un sueño.

Así que allí estaba ella, mirando aquel día gris por la ventana del hospital y casi sin dolor de cabeza por primera vez en diez días. ¿Habría que mencionar que también llevaba la ropa que Malfoy le había traído el día anterior? No eran nada fuera de lo común, de hecho ella reconoció los pantalones, lo que significa que su guardarropa apenas se había expandido. Sus jeans habían sido emparejados con un cómodo jersey que dejaba leer Weasley por todas partes y una capa de viaje, ya que aparentemente era invierno; su último recuerdo era de octubre.

Estaba empezando a sufrir de ansiedad ante la perspectiva de mudarse con él (algo bastante desalentador). Sin embargo, estaba muy emocionada por ver a Crookshanks y por volver a tener su varita en las manos.

La puerta de ella se abrió y Hermione se volvió para ver a Roberts, entrando sin llamar como de costumbre.

—Entonces, señora Granger, ¿cómo se siente? —preguntó alegremente.

—Mejor en relación con lo que puedo recordar —bromeó. Las dos habían desarrollado una especie de extraña relación.

La sanadora Roberts se rio arrojando su brillante cabello azul sobre su hombro antes de tenderle dos objetos a Hermione: su varita y un regalo.

Hermione tomó su varita con avidez y se deleitó al reunirse con ella. Chispas verdes se dispararon y al final ella estaba muy feliz. También aceptó lo que parecía ser un diario. Era de cuero verde oscuro, el diseño de un roble había sido grabado en él. Ella le dio vuelta y encontró una pequeña inscripción en la parte posterior: «Levantas mi corazón cuando el resto de mí está en el suelo».

—Sé que es una gran admiradora de Daniela Andrade. O al menos, era, o lo será cuando lea sus libros otra vez. ¡Acaba de lanzar otro! Es increíble, el protagonista... bueno, ya verá.

Hermione estaba abrumada por la emoción; en parte porque no había esperado que Roberts fuera tan amable, en otra porque tenía la molesta sensación de que esas palabras tenían una gran importancia para ella. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lo que sucedía con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

—Creo que puede comenzar a escribir en el diario. Puede o no contribuir a recuperar sus recuerdos, pero le ayudará a asegurarse de que si pierde la memoria de nuevo, podrá leer sus propias palabras en lugar de tener que confiar en lo que todos puedan decirle.

Hermione haló a Roberts en un inesperado abrazo. Cuando se separaron, sonrió. —Me alegro de que seas mi sanadora. ¿Nos vemos entonces el martes?

—A las 8:30 —confirmó Roberts—. Acércate a mi oficina. Puedes pedirle instrucciones a la secretaria del piso. Antes de que puedas irte, tienes que firmar con este chico malo —le tendió su fiel portapapeles y uno de sus lápices muggles.

Hermione lo aceptó y, después de leer rápidamente, sus formas de descarga fueron firmadas con un toque florido. Ella devolvió el portapapeles y le preguntó: —¿Por qué los bolígrafos muggles?

Roberts vaciló por un momento. —Fuiste tú, de hecho. Escribiste un artículo bastante convincente en _El_ _Profeta_ acerca de cuán prácticas son las plumas. Especialmente como sanador, las plumas representan demasiado trabajo, y las que se autocolorean son poco fiables y costosas. Naturalmente convencí al departamento de hacer el cambio.

Hermione sonrió. —Tendré que volver a leer ese artículo.

—Lo harás —estuvo de acuerdo Roberts.

Su momento de camaradería fue roto por un golpe en la puerta. Hermione le lanzó a la mujer una mirada como si dijera, _así es como se hace_. —¡Adelante! —dijo.

Malfoy abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Estaba claramente nervioso.

No, no lo estaba. _¿O sí?_

¿Por qué creía que estaba nervioso? Parecía bastante tranquilo en realidad. Su rostro no traicionaba en nada acerca de cómo se sentía, y sus manos estaban casualmente en sus pantalones de vestir. Pero algo sobre su comportamiento le dijo a Hermione que se sentía nervioso o ansioso. Se dio cuenta de que su vida anterior se mostraba su cabeza, dándole respuestas sin permitirle ver el proceso. Se estaba poniendo un poco cansada.

—¿Estás lista para ir a casa? —preguntó con tristeza y calma por su estado actual de ansiedad.

Hermione asintió. Abrazó nuevamente a Roberts y le agradeció por el diario, prometiendo escribir en él todos los días. Luego miró a su ahora vacía habitación de hospital y se dio cuenta de que se había convertido rápidamente en su hogar; al verla vaciada de sus pertenencias, hecho amablemente por Malfoy ese mismo día, la dejó sintiéndose incómoda. Ella no estaba lista para irse y mudarse con su antiguo enemigo convertido en esposo.

Sin embargo, respondió: —Vamos.

Malfoy la acompañó hasta los ascensores, manteniendo la distancia entre los dos. Montaron el ascensor en silencio. Una vez en el vestíbulo, Hermione se sintió abrumada de inmediato por el ruido y el caos del hospital. Malfoy conectó su brazo con el suyo y la condujo hasta el punto de aparición.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó por la conmoción de un niño que estaba llorando en voz alta. —Sé que odias Aparecerte, y realmente no sabes cómo.

Hermione asintió y pasó su brazo por el de él tratando de no pensar en nada más que en su necesidad de alejarse del ruido. Aterrizaron un segundo más tarde en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar. Hermione estaba un poco mareada por la Aparición, pero siempre le sucedía lo mismo, así que no estaba muy preocupada. Además, la habitación estaba felizmente en silencio.

Malfoy desenlazó sus brazos y se alejó unos pasos de ella mientras entraba en la habitación. Lo primero que notó fue el papel tapiz. Era precioso y se veía increíblemente caro. Tenía uno de esos diseños rizados encontrados en antiguas mansiones. En una de las paredes colgaba un gran televisor de pantalla plana. La habitación estaba adaptada a la televisión, una sección de muebles de cuero negro frente a ella, así como algunos sillones. Algunas fotos colgaban en las paredes y Hermione se acercó lentamente a ellas.

Eran fotos de boda. Su boda se veía increíble; luces parpadeantes, un hermoso jardín, invitados sonrientes. Le encantaba su vestido y la tarta. Malfoy llevaba un esmoquin muggle que complementaba su figura amablemente y contrastaba con su piel de alabastro y cabello angelical. Se encontró desconcertada y atraída por él mientras miraba la foto de ellos mirándose a los ojos en la boda. Era un tiro sincero, uno claramente no planificado, pues se miraban con tal... amor.

—¿Eh... quieres un tour? —dijo Malfoy rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione saltó ante su interrupción y se volvió para mirarlo. Ahora era incapaz de contrastar la imagen mental que tenía de él con la que estaba colgada la pared. Antes de ese momento todo parecía demasiado teórico; era seguro que podrían haber estado casados y enamorados, y era seguro que todos insistían en que era cierto, pero _verse_ con él...

—¿Hermione?

—¿Hmm, sí?

En ese momento sintió que algo se frotaba en sus piernas. Se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó a Crookshanks en sus brazos, las lágrimas volvieron a arderle en los ojos. Hermione dejó que le lamiera la cara, algo que normalmente _no_ permitía, y acurrucó su cabeza en la suya. Respirar ese aroma familiar la hizo sentirse más cómoda.

—Esta es la sala de estar —dijo Malfoy amablemente.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

La esquina de su labio tiró ligeramente de su boca. Ella notó eso, adivinando que probablemente eran muy sarcásticos entre ellos. Eso, al menos, era un área con la que se sentía más cómoda.

—Vamos a la cocina —sugirió y salió de la habitación.

Hermione siguió algunos pasos detrás de él, admirando el arte de las paredes en el pasillo y el papel tapiz igual de impresionante. Malfoy la llevó a la cocina antes mencionada y ella quedó nuevamente impresionada. Era un amplio espacio abierto con un mostrador de isla y taburetes de bar. Como cualquier cocina básica tenía una nevera, un horno, un fregadero, etc. Hermione notó con los ojos abiertos que había una lavadora de platos y una máquina de expresso.

—¿Todavía odio cocinar?

Malfoy rio entre dientes. —Eso no ha cambiado.

—¿Te gusta cocinar? —preguntó Hermione.

—Si.

—¿Eres bueno?

Otra risita. —Pareces pensar que sí —dijo, apoyándose casualmente en su refrigerador—. ¿Por qué, tienes hambre?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin querer pedirle que hiciera algo.

—Terminemos el tour, entonces puedo dejarte explorar por tu cuenta mientras preparo la cena.

—Puedo ver por qué me casé contigo ahora —bromeó Hermione, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Malfoy se apartó de la nevera y se acercó a ella lentamente. Algo sobre la forma en que caminó hacia ella la hizo querer tragar. Ella se abstuvo de hacerlo porque esa reacción era simplemente ridícula.

Él comenzó a hablar. —Cuando descubriste que era un buen cocinero, me hiciste cocinar todas las comidas. Incluso el almuerzo. Era ridículo. No estábamos viviendo juntos en ese momento, así que fue un verdadero inconveniente. Tenía que ir a verte cada mañana en la oficina. —Una sonrisa comenzaba a relajar sus facciones cuando recordaba.

Estaban bastante unidos a ese punto, pues Hermione parecía haberse olvidado de su incomodidad. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos viviendo juntos?

—Un par de meses antes de la boda, así que tal vez un año y medio.

Hermione hizo las cuentas. —¿Entonces después de solo dos años de salir juntos compramos una casa? —preguntó—. ¡Debo haber estado loca!

Draco sonrió. —Técnicamente es tu casa. Querías mudarte del Callejón Diagon, estabas cansada de vivir en un piso y Ginny quería mudarse con Blaise. Más exactamente, ella prácticamente vivía con Blaise y nunca estaba cerca. Entonces, encontraste esta casa y al instante que viste el tapiz dijiste que era el lugar que deseabas tener.

—¡El papel tapiz es increíble! —ella estuvo de acuerdo, y señaló que le gustaba como lucía en la cocina.

—Todavía estás obsesionada con él. A veces paso frente a una habitación y te veo mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Quién no lo haría? —razonó, demasiado entusiasmada con la decoración.

Malfoy sonrió. Hermione pudo ver al hombre de las fotos durante un breve momento.

El rubio continuó: —Entonces compraste la casa, y después de un mes en el que pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí, te diste la vuelta y me dijiste, y cito: «muévete ya tu trasero». Te doy el alquiler que corresponde a la hipoteca, pero llegamos a un acuerdo donde pagamos una cantidad igual para que ambos tengamos la casa en el momento en que se pague.

—Solo estoy sorprendida de todo, de que te mudaste conmigo y no viceversa.

—No importa —Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad. Sus raíces aristocráticas la habían hecho pensar que él sería un firme creyente en que los hombres son el sostén de la familia.

»Oh, bien, probablemente pienses que me importa ser visto como el que gana los galeones o alguna otra basura. Mi padre lo hizo, por supuesto. Pero la mayoría de los sangre pura no. Es realmente una creencia, entonces me dijiste: «eso está más arraigado en la cultura muggle que en la cultura mágica».

Hermione ladeó la cabeza. Roberts tenía razón, deseó haber guardado un diario personal detallando su vida, porque le encantaría haber sabido cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Sin embargo, hombres y mujeres eran vistos como más o menos iguales en la sociedad mágica. Hermione siempre había asumido que los sangre pura racistas también tendrían otras creencias sociales atrasadas. Ahora, ¿quién estaba siendo prejuiciosa?

—Muéstrame el resto de la casa —insistió, cambiando el tema.

Malfoy asintió y continuó por el pasillo.

Su hogar tenía dos plantas, tres baños, tres dormitorios, una sala de estar, cocina, comedor y un sótano que servía como espacio de oficina para ambos, incluyendo estanterías, escritorios y un laboratorio y tiendas de mini pociones. La casa estaba justo en el camino del océano. Vivían en una colina con vistas a una pequeña ciudad muggle y tenían acres de campos de hierba y una pequeña mesa de madera en la parte trasera de la casa. Hermione y Draco tenían un jardín en la primavera y el verano. También había un columpio colgado en el porche delantero.

¿Acaso había mencionado que el dormitorio principal tenía un baño con bañera de hidromasaje y ducha de vidrio por separado? ¿O que su cama era tamaño familiar? Y, por supuesto, el papel tapiz asesino. Esa mierda era un hermoso vintage. Por decir lo menos, aquella era la casa de sus sueños.

Hermione estaba mirando a través de sus pulcras estanterías tratando de encontrar a _Latch_ , a pesar de que Malfoy había insistido en que ya había peinado todo el estante e incluso había intentado convocarlo sin éxito. Hermione se encontró con una falla similar y terminó organizando su espacio en el escritorio; ella planeaba seguir poniéndose al día a la mañana siguiente.

La alta figura de Malfoy bajaba las escalera con un delantal alrededor de su cintura, su pálido rostro con un poco más de color de lo habitual.

—La cena está lista, amor —dijo casualmente, claramente habiendo olvidado que Hermione no recordaba ser su amor.

—Excelente.

Ella acarició a Crookshanks en la cabeza mientras hacía su siesta; el gato había envejecido visualmente y no estaba preparada para la eventualidad de que iba a morir, probablemente pronto. Hermione aclaró sus pensamientos morbosos y sofocó su risa en el delantal de Malfoy. Era uno de esos asuntos que le recordaban a un ama de casa de los cincuenta, muy con volantes y muy brillante; en absoluto lucía como Draco. Él notó su expresión.

—Lo compraste por mí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—A ti claramente te gusta —respondió ella. Había llegado a las escaleras en este punto y ambos las subieron juntos, Malfoy en frente de ella.

Se detuvo y dijo con su suave voz, _¿su voz era siempre suave?_ —A ti también. Te gusta especialmente cuando no llevo nada más que esto.

Hermione se sonrojó ferozmente, pero no dudó de sus palabras. Durante la exploración de su casa compartida, había tropezado con muchas fotos de la pareja, y Malfoy era, definitivamente, muy, _muy_ atractivo. Atractivo del tipo si-nos-conociéramos-en-un-bar-y-yo-te-pidiera-una-bebida-probablemente-escaparía-contigo-antes-de-tomarla,-totalmente-sobria-y-sin-conocerte.

Ella descubrió que seguía volviendo a aquella foto de su boda porque se encontraba innecesariamente atraída por su marido.

—No puedes negarlo —bromeó, continuando hacia el comedor.

—Probablemente pensé que te veías gracioso —replicó Hermione, débilmente y después de una pausa demasiado larga.

—Oh, lo hiciste —le aseguró Malfoy, sentándose frente a ella en su pequeña mesa de comedor—. Te reíste histéricamente. —Malfoy le sirvió un poco de vino y comenzó a revolver su ensalada—. Pero también dijiste algo parecido a «es extrañamente sexy», y lo que supe después de eso era que estábamos sobre el mostrador de la cocina — recordó Draco con cariño.

Hermione estaba congelada de vergüenza. —Creo que haces todo esto para avergonzarme.

Malfoy de repente se puso muy serio. Él la miró a los ojos y dijo con convicción: —Nunca haría eso, inventar cosas sobre el pasado. Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. No te mentiré, Hermione. No quiero avergonzarte porque «soy un idiota correcto», o al menos en eso insistes —sonrió encantadoramente, desarmando a Hermione una vez más.

—Eso es... muy amable de tu parte. No ser un asno, el mmm ser honesto.

—Te amo, Hermione —dijo simplemente.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer la longitud de su espalda y ella, para su sorpresa, se encontró con ganas de devolver la frase. De inmediato se sintió muy confundida y miró hacia otro lado, sonrojándose profundamente.

—Lo siento —dijo rápidamente.

—No te disculpes.

—Yo... es difícil… me gustaría…

—No te pido que me digas que me amas. Sé que no lo haces ahora. Cinco años atrás en la fiesta de Blaise probablemente no sea el mejor recuerdo que tenemos.

Esto despertó el interés de Hermione. —¿Por qué?

Malfoy de repente fue muy cauteloso. —Dijiste que lo recordabas.

—Lo último que recuerdo es estar sentado a tu lado en el sofá. Ese sofá ridículamente grande y demasiado cómodo. Me pregunto si todavía lo tiene.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Hermione.

Draco se rascó el cuello y comió un bocado de la ensalada celestial que había preparado. Masticó lentamente, retrasando su respuesta. —Supongo que eso explica por qué te sientes así acerca de mí.

—Supongo que la noche no terminó bien.

—Yo... bueno, _nos_ desordenamos.

—¿ _Qué_ hicimos?—preguntó Hermione. Suponía que habían estado sentados bastante juntos en el sofá y que no le había importado demasiado.

—Fue... intenso —continuó, sonriendo levemente al recordar—. Creo que rompimos esquemas.

—¿Porque nos besuqueamos?

—Porque secretamente me encuentras irresistible. No lo niegues, ya has admitido que siempre me encontraste atractivo, lo que significa que incluso en tu estado actual de falta de memoria sientes lo mismo. —Se veía demasiado engreído.

Hermione eligió no responder a su declaración cien por ciento exacta.

—Tuviste que ir al retrete, así que te mostré dónde estaba. Resulta que solo quería que me dejaras en paz, Granger. Así que te llevé al retrete y nos besamos. Mucho. Los dos estábamos muy borrachos a ese punto, pero hubo mucho contacto con la ropa involucrada —continuó Draco sonriendo con cariño.

Hermione apretó las piernas y se imaginó la escena que describió. Por lo que se refería a su memoria, había estado muy ebria, pero sí encontraba atractivo al rubio, y había querido besuquearlo. Ella simplemente no iba a actuar sobre esa compulsión. Pero aparentemente lo había hecho.

—Entonces, sucedió.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Era un idiota real. No puedo creer que alguna vez me hayas perdonado. Y pensé que nunca tendría que volver a confesarte esto, pero aquí estamos... Después de que dejamos el retrete, fuiste en busca de Ginny. Creo que ibas a decirle que nos íbamos juntos, pero desde entonces nunca has confirmado que mis sospechas sean ciertas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione en estado de shock. Eso realmente se había intensificado.

—Entonces, me dejaste a mi suerte, y una de las amigas extranjeras realmente atractivas de Blaise, que había estado tratando de llamar mi atención toda la noche se abalanzó sobre mí.

—¡Me acuerdo de ella! Nos estábamos burlando, eso fue grosero de mi parte —reflexionó Hermione. También descubrió que la sensación de traición rastrera estaba alzando su fea cabeza dentro de ella.

—Estaba muy borracho, y ella vino a mí, y aunque no es una excusa válida, lo dejé pasar. No la besé, pero tampoco intenté detenerla, y regresaste y, nos viste. Y te fuiste.

Hermione lo miró, sintiéndose justamente engañada. —Tú…

—Lo siento mucho. Tienes que creerme. Fue una decisión terrible. Me ignoraste con justa razón durante meses después de eso. Tus habilidades de aversión son realmente muy impresionantes. Honestamente podrías haber sido un auror, así de hábil eres cuando finalmente nos enfrentamos en una fiesta de trabajo, me disculpé y te encogiste de hombros, mintiendo y diciendo que no te importaba. Después de eso comencé la operación «ganarme a Granger», lo cual había sido mi objetivo durante varios años.

—¿Años? —Hermione lo interrumpió.

Malfoy parecía un poco avergonzado, pero confirmó con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Siempre te he encontrado atractiva. Aunque probablemente lo haya hecho evidente durante cuarto año. Antes de eso, siempre me sentí atraído. En sexto año, me habría enredado fácilmente contigo. Tuve la oportunidad de presentarme. Nunca quise mucho más que eso a pesar de que en ese momento fuiste una gran parte de la razón por la que empecé a perder la fe en mi padre y en el Señor Oscuro, pero esa es otra historia. —Draco se interrumpió.

»La cuestión es que te convencí de que, dado que no estábamos saliendo, no era justo que me juzgaras por ser infiel. Así que empezamos a salir. Y desde entonces no he sido más que fiel y maravillosamente caballeroso, muy atractivo e increíble en la cama —se jactaba, sonriendo—. Y aquí estamos.

—Creí que dijiste que empezamos a salir hace tres años y medio.

—Me tomó un tiempo convencerte.

—¿Un año y medio?

—Bueno, en cierto modo nos hicimos amigos primero.

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a doler un poco, se llevó una mano a la frente a la ligera.

—¿Necesitas tu poción? —preguntó Draco rápidamente, poniéndose de pie.

—No. Estoy bien. Cada vez que las personas me cuentan sobre el pasado, siempre me duele la cabeza.

Malfoy asintió. —Come, te hará bien —sugirió.

Hermione lo escuchó y se maravilló de sus habilidades culinarias. No era de extrañar que lo hubiese halagado cuando se puso el delantal. Tenía la intención de hacerlo en ese momento.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Gracias por los reviews, los seguimientos y los favoritos! Esta historia tomará un poco más de tiempo para avanzar, así que quédate allí. Hay mucho que superar todavía.

 **N/T:** No hay mucho que decir salvo _gracias_ a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta linda historia y comentarla, sé que para su autora es maravilloso ver que también en otro idioma su creación tiene acogida.

Mil gracias por los **21 reviews** , **45 favoritos** y **61 follows**.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV.**

 **03 de febrero de 2007. 2:00 a.m.**

Draco estaba tendido frente a la televisión mirando a la _Señorita Marple,_ pues había una maratón y el episodio acababa de terminar. No había predicho correctamente el final del mismo lo cual siempre era una decepción; Hermione solía apostar para ver quién podría predecir la mayoría de los finales, y por supuesto, ella casi siempre ganaba, pero un hombre podía soñar.

Entonces allí estaba él intentando ignorar el vacío en el pecho que solía llenar su encantadora esposa cuando la mujer en su mente se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado. Draco miró su reloj, sorprendido de que todavía estuviera despierta. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Había planeado ver a la Señorita Marple todo el tiempo que pudiera con la esperanza de que se noquearía y podría dormir más de unas horas por primera vez desde el ataque de Hermione.

—Pensé que te habías ido a dormir —dijo después de un momento de silencio en el que enmudeció los comerciales porque, ¿quién quería escuchar eso?

—Estaba trabajando —respondió ella, mirando el televisor y bostezando.

Draco la observó y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. —Pensé que debías tomar las cosas con calma.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Se metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y reajustó el moño sobre su cabeza. Los ojos de Draco siguieron envidiosamente el camino de sus esbeltos dedos. Echaba de menos jugar con su cabello.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo —dijo casualmente.

Draco enmudeció su pensamiento y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en el programa, pero descubrió que, como de costumbre, estaba distraído por la presencia de Hermione. Ella seguía moviéndose ligeramente como solía hacer, y, no quería nada más que abrazarla para que dejara de inquietarse.

»Definitivamente va a ser el jardinero. Mira su reloj, está roto —dijo Hermione unos treinta segundos después del programa.

Draco resopló molesto; ¡De nuevo podía adivinar la respuesta correcta!

—Como no, Granger —dijo para enmascarar su molestia en relación con que ella siempre ganara.

Hermione lo miró. —¿Todavía me llamas _Granger_? Creo que es la primera vez que lo has dicho.

—De vez en cuando. —Se encogió de hombros.

Volvió su atención al espectáculo. —Tengo razón, ya sabes.

—No la tienes.

—Estás enojado porque lo dije primero.

—No tienes razón, entonces, ¿por qué estaría enojado?

—Los dos sabemos que tengo razón.

—No la tienes.

—¡Shh! Estoy tratando de ver el programa —interrumpió, sonriendo débilmente.

Draco se calló después de eso, pero sintió un dolor en su pecho porque ella no había perdido en la más mínima fracción su capacidad de bromear con él. Hermione comentaba de vez en cuando, pero ambos miraban principalmente en silencio. En el transcurso del episodio, Hermione se estiró sobre el sofá de modo que su cabeza estaba cerca de su regazo, un hecho del que Draco era muy consciente. Cerca del final del episodio cuando el jardinero comenzaba a parecer muy culpable, Draco se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, pues estaba roncando suavemente.

Esperó hasta el comercial para moverla porque no quería que se despertara y viera que ella había estado en lo cierto. Tan pronto como McDonald's anunció su combo único a bajo precio, se puso en pie y la llevó con cuidado en sus brazos como lo hacía casi todas las noches.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Una parte de ella debió haberlo recordado en ese momento, y su corazón se apretó dolorosamente al darse cuenta.

Draco la llevó a su habitación y la tendió en su lado de la cama. No habían hablado sobre el arreglo para dormir, pero Draco había pensado que solo dormiría en el sofá. No le gustaba estar separado de ella, pero ahora que estaban en casa y sabía que estaba a salvo, estaba menos preocupado por su bienestar en general.

Hermione se acurrucó junto a Crookshanks quien previsiblemente ocupaba el lugar de Draco.

Draco levantó la manta y la miró por un momento. Se enjugó los ojos porque habían comenzado a picar sin ninguna razón real. Salió de la habitación y regresó al sofá. La idea de dormir en una de las habitaciones libres ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente. Había comenzado un nuevo episodio de la señorita Marple. Se dejó arrastrar por otro misterio con la esperanza de que la compleja trama cansara su mente.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana finalmente logró quedarse dormido. Fue, obviamente, en ese momento exacto en el que Hermione gritó de terror. El corazón de Draco se aceleró cuando se puso de pie y se lanzó a su habitación, con su varita lista. Crookshanks salió corriendo de la puerta abierta claramente irritado porque Hermione lo despertara.

Draco la encontró sentada en la cama con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó pacientemente y tomó lentamente una de sus manos, luego llevó su propia mano a la espalda de ella y la frotó con suavidad.

—Estoy aquí —dijo con voz suave—. Estoy aquí.

Los sollozos de Hermione comenzaron a disminuir un poco. Draco continuó consolándola. No estaba del todo acostumbrado a esto porque rara vez tenía terrores nocturnos, pero ella le había contado sobre ellos; eran de la guerra, en su mayoría relacionados con Bellatrix, una fuente de dolor, vergüenza y culpa para él.

Hermione se apoyó en su pecho ahora desnudo y se permitió secar sus lágrimas allí. A Draco no le importaba en absoluto. A pesar de su estado de coacción, esto era lo más cercano que había sido emocionalmente desde el ataque (y esa misma noche en el hospital cuando también lloró en sus brazos mientras estaba en estado de privación de sueño) y mucho menos físicamente.

La respiración de Hermione se fue normalizando lentamente y se sorprendió al notar que ella había vuelto a dormirse sobre su pecho. Se movió torpemente y la volvió a meter a la cama. Realmente quería quedarse toda la noche, abrazarla. Pero él sabía que ella se sentiría extraña al respecto por la mañana, y probablemente estaría muy confundida. Entonces se fue de regreso al sofá, completamente incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **03 de febrero de 2007. 11:00 a.m** _ **.**_

Hermione se despertó a última hora de la mañana.

Parpadeó con los ojos abiertos y agradeció a los cielos que había gruesas cortinas que bloqueaban la luz del sol. Escuchó a Crookshanks ronroneando en algún lugar cerca de ella, pero no quería moverse porque estaba muy cómoda. Finalmente, tuvo ganas de orinar por lo que intentó salir de la cama aunque al estar enredada en las sábanas, cayó al suelo en un montón. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Draco no estuviera allí para presenciar su embarazosa vergüenza. Luego recordó que se había despertado en medio de la noche debido a una pesadilla. La había consolado... para ser honesta, Hermione estaba sorprendida de que se hubiera ido. Ella había estado esperando que él se quedara en la cama después de ese punto, y considerando su dificultad para dormir, ella no habría protestado.

Pero él no lo había hecho.

Se dirigió a su ridículamente enorme baño principal mientras arreglaba el moño en su cabeza. Después de haber aliviado su vejiga, volvió a la habitación y recogió a Crookshanks. Bajó las escaleras y entró en la sala de estar con la idea de ver las caricaturas del sábado por la mañana. Se detuvo brevemente al ver a Malfoy extenderse por el sofá en el ángulo más incómodo posible.

Su cuello retorcido, haciendo que ella sintiera compasión. Estaba roncando de nuevo. Ella suponía que era algo que probablemente le resultaba agradable cuando estaba enamorada de él. Tal y como estaba, era solo un poco entretenido ver a su exacosador y actual marido actuando como una persona normal y no como el snob que era.

Crookshanks luchó fuera de sus brazos y se arrojó al sofá, acurrucado en el codo de Malfoy (también en un ángulo indescriptible). Empezó a ronronear incesantemente. Malfoy no pareció darse cuenta y siguió roncando.

Ahora Hermione pensó que la escena que tenía delante era un poco más que un poco entrañable. Caminó hacia la cocina y dejó que Malfoy durmiera. Decidió ser aventurera y cocinar panqueques. Probablemente lo agradecería, y después de todo lo que había hecho para hacerla sentir como en casa, se lo merecía.

Hermione exploró la cocina lo más silenciosamente posible, tarareando bajo mientras encontraba los ingredientes que necesitaba. Al menos esperaba encontrar los adecuados. Cuando empezó a calentar la sartén se dio cuenta de que se olvidaba de los huevos. Error amateur. Escudriñó en la nevera y finalmente encontró dos huevos de gran tamaño. Esperaba que fueran huevos comestibles y no un ingrediente extraño de las pociones de Malfoy, que obviamente sabría _horrible_.

La cabeza de Hermione gritó de dolor frente a la repentina aparición de un caprichoso pensamiento sobre un huevo extraño que Draco tenía para una poción una vez que había tratado de hornear un pastel. Ella intentó recordar más y todo se volvió negro momentáneamente. Se apoyó en la encimera cuando el dolor disminuyó.

Hermione temblaba levemente cuando volvió a batir los huevos. Respiró profundamente y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando determinó que la masa para panqueques estaba lista, la vertió en la sartén. Deambuló por la cocina mientras esperaba que el primer lado se cocinara. Aterrizó en la nevera donde había una foto de ella, Ginny, Blaise y Draco en una especie de club muggle. Hermione la examinó atentamente, notando la forma en que Ginny estaba junto a Blaise y cómo su propio comportamiento parecía imitar a la pelirroja. Hermione trató de mirar objetivamente la imagen y pensar lo que alguien podría pensar al verla presionada contra Malfoy, su brazo acercándola más, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y concluyó que definitivamente parecía que estaban saliendo.

—¿Haces panqueques quemados otra vez? —preguntó Malfoy adormilado.

Hermione saltó. Giró la cabeza para ver al aletargado rubio tratando de aplastar su cama principal. Echó una ojeada a la estufa y notó que, definitivamente, había humo que salía de su tentativa de panqueques, entonces se precipitó y lo volteó.

Demasiado tarde. Se habían quemado más allá de lo medianamente comestible.

Malfoy se acercó a su figura derrotada y la apartó suavemente del camino. Lanzó el lío quemado y vertió más masa batida. Bajó la temperatura de la estufa y movió los hombros. Hermione observó su postura casual y su estado de desnudez: llevaba calzoncillos y zapatillas, y se dio cuenta de que debía haberse olvidado de cómo estaban las cosas por un momento.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó.

Ella lo vio ponerse rígido cada vez que lo recordaba. Esto la puso triste, sabiendo que había estado tan contento, solo para arruinarlo.

—Tú tratas de hacer tortitas para mí todo el tiempo, pero siempre te distraes en una cosa u otra y las quemas. Sigo diciéndote que pares. Aprecio el sentimiento detrás de eso, pero pierdes tanta harina. —Lanzó una sonrisa sobre su hombro hacia ella.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra y lo observó hacer panqueque tras panqueque de manera perfecta. Ella también podía haber estado observando los músculos de sus brazos, pero jamás aceptaría eso.

Malfoy agregó el último panqueque a la pila y lo colocó en el mostrador de la isla frente a ella. Hermione se puso de pie y exclamó: —¡Conseguiré los platos y esas cosas!

Estaba orgullosa de haber podido encontrar casi todo en el primer intento. No estaba segura de sí era porque su memoria subconsciente estaba dando patadas o si estaba usando su buena memoria de cuando había explorado antes. De cualquier manera, ella «puso» la mesa y se sentó junto a Malfoy. Volvió a la acción recordando que el mocoso malcriado solo podía comer panqueques con mucho jarabe de arce y mantequilla. De camino a la despensa, la visión de Hermione desapareció durante un momento mientras recordaba eso. Luego tropezó levemente, pero se contuvo antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa.

—¿Está todo bien?

—¡Sí! —respondió demasiado rápido. Hermione abrió la despensa y tomó la mantequilla y el jarabe. Los colocó en el mostrador de la isla y se sentó nuevamente.

—Gracias —dijo Malfoy despacio, claramente no creyendo su mentira.

—De nada —respondió Hermione con facilidad.

Malfoy cortó sus panqueques antes de comerlos, haciendo figuras. Luego ambos comieron algo absolutamente delicioso.

—¿Dormiste bien? — preguntó Hermione finalmente.

—Me dormí. —Fue todo lo que él respondió.

—Bien, estaba preocupada de que no lo hubieras hecho.

Malfoy no respondió.

»¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy? —Hermione pretendió romper el silencio entre ellos, pero al verlo dudar preguntó tímidamente—. ¿Qué hacemos habitualmente los sábados?

Esto le hizo sonreír, lo que a su vez causó que el calor se elevara ligeramente en las mejillas de ella.

—Depende —respondió finalmente.

—¿Qué hay con las respuestas de una sola palabra? —exigió, un poco molesta e intentando esconder su vergüenza ante sus insinuaciones.

Malfoy masticó lentamente su comida en lugar de responder.

»Esto debe ser muy difícil para ti, Malfoy, no recuerdo nada, pero no decirme las cosas tampoco me va a ayudar a recordar. Roberts dijo que necesitaba seguir mi antigua rutina lo más que pudiera —recitó.

Malfoy suspiró y rodó sus hombros. Hermione notó que parecía hacer ese gesto demasiadas veces. Examinó su rostro esculpido y su adorable cabeza de cama mientras se tomaba un momento para componerse.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente.

Hermione lo miró en estado de shock: cinco años atrás, nunca habría imaginado al rubio pidiéndole disculpas (lo sabía porque ella vivía en el pasado).

—Cierra la boca, Granger y ven a comer.

Hermione se sonrojó nuevamente e hizo lo que le pidió.

»Estoy encontrando más difícil de lo que esperaba estar en nuestra casa junto a ti, pero a la vez sin ti —admitió—. Anoche, por ejemplo, cuando viniste a ver la televisión conmigo como siempre lo hacemos, era como si lo hubieras recordado. Y siempre adivinas el final de los misterios del asesinato justo antes de que yo lo haga, lo que me hace desear que todo sea como antes. Por un segundo solo pensé que lo recordabas. —A lo largo de su confesión mantuvo los ojos fijos en un punto ligeramente a la izquierda del moño de Hermione.

—A veces solo hago las cosas y no sé por qué las hago. Creo que son mis viejos recuerdos que intentan resurgir. No estoy segura.

—Por lo general, comenzamos la mañana en la cama juntos, hablando más que cualquier otra cosa. Luego desayunamos y vemos los dibujos animados del sábado por la mañana, en los que insistes, para mi consternación —dijo arrugando la cara con disgusto—. Normalmente hacemos un poco de trabajo por la tarde, en la oficina. Las noches cambian semana tras semana, pero la mayoría de las veces vamos al pueblo.

—Hacemos muchas cosas muggles —comentó.

—Lo hacemos. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Cuánta convicción te llevó eso?

Malfoy rio entre dientes. —Una noche.

—Solo una noche. —Hermione se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de su afirmación y cerró la boca. La frecuencia con que Malfoy mencionó las actividades de su dormitorio la llevó a creer que tenían que haber sido sexualmente compatibles. Si solo pudiera recordar ese beso de cinco años atrás. Debía haber sido algo genial para que ella quisiera dejar la fiesta con él.

—¿Entonces qué dices? —preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Caricaturas? —Malfoy comenzó a levantarse de su asiento.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —Primero los lavaré —señaló los platos.

Malfoy se congeló por medio segundo y la miró.

»¿Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí.

—Bueno, será mejor que te acostumbres, porque esto —indicó con su mirada de esperanza—, se está poniendo molesto. Voy a limpiar mientras buscas algo bueno para ver.

—Como la señora desee.

Hermione procedió a lavar todos los platos en el fregadero mientras tarareaba alegremente para sí misma. Era una melodía que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. No tenía idea de dónde venía, lo que significa que probablemente estaba recordando algo que no podía recordar.

¡Qué dolor de cabeza!

Solo después de lavar los platos, recordó que había un lavavajillas. Siempre había disfrutado lavando los platos, aunque no estaba molesta por su tiempo perdido. Luego se secó las manos y entró en la sala de estar. Se dejó caer en el sofá lo más lejos posible de Malfoy. Observaron en silencio, Crookshanks ronroneaba ruidosamente desde su puesto junto a Malfoy en el reposabrazos.

—¿Por qué tenemos un lavavajillas si lavo los platos? —preguntó ella.

—Es para cuando estoy solo en casa —respondió Draco.

Hermione sonrió ante eso. Volvió su atención a la pantalla de televisión.

—Probablemente deberíamos hablar de todo con algo más de intimidad —dijo Malfoy de repente durante un comercial (silenciado).

—¿Qué?

—Estoy hablando del hecho que estás sentada a diez kilómetros de mí.

Hermione miró el espacio entre ellos y se dio cuenta de que estaba un innecesariamente lejos. —Oh.

—No quiero presionarte para que te sientes cerca de mí, o cualquier cosa sexual. Hasta que recuperes la memoria, puedes seguir tratándome como la basura que crees que soy.

—No creo que sea así —contestó Hermione sintiéndose mal por el comentario.

—Granger. Solo sé que si quieres evitarme a toda costa, puedes. Este es tu hogar, técnicamente. Quiero que seas feliz y si no puedes soportarlo, estar conmigo quiero decir... puedo irme —dijo en voz baja.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Siguió mirando la televisión como si lo que estaba diciendo no le apuñalara en el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Seguiré durmiendo en el sofá, pero solo di la palabra y me iré.

Hermione estaba luchando contra las lágrimas. —¿Me quieres dejar? —su voz se quebró.

Eso llamó su atención y él la miró, evidentemente sorprendido por su reacción.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de inmediato—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—¿Por qué pensarías que quiero que te vayas? —preguntó de nuevo, una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

—Porque —no completó la frase—, ¿estás llorando?

Hermione se enjugó una lágrima. —No sé lo que está sucediendo —admitió ella, un poco asustada por sus abrumadoras emociones.

Malfoy parecía genuinamente preocupado. Se acercó y la tomó de las manos. —¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico? —preguntó con claridad.

Hermione sintió que le salían más lágrimas de los ojos. —No lo sé.

—A veces los tienes —explicó.

—¿Los tengo? —Su respiración se sentía bastante limitada a este punto.

—Sí —dijo él—. Puedo ayudar, solo necesitas decirme por qué estás entrando en pánico.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó como si fuera obvio, ahora las lágrimas corrían por su cara a borbotones, y su respiración era muy inestable. —¡Porque te estás yendo!

Draco parecía muy confundido por su reacción, pero fiel a su palabra ayudó a calmarla diciendo: —No voy a ir a ninguna parte, amor. Estoy aquí.

Y la tomó entre sus brazos envolviéndola con fuerza mientras ella se abrazaba alrededor de su alto cuerpo y lloraba en su camisa. Draco le frotaba en círculos la espalda mientras presionaba su frente con besos suaves.

Hermione finalmente se calmó y pudo darse cuenta de lo extraña que había sido su reacción, teniendo en cuenta que no recordaba nada de su relación. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de perder a alguien que amaba. Ella se retiró de su abrazo y se dejó caer al sofá.

—Lo siento —dijo después de varios momentos de silencio.

Malfoy se arrodilló de nuevo frente a ella y se aferró a una de sus manos. —No te disculpes. Simplemente no entiendo lo que pasó.

—Sé que no tiene sentido porque no me acuerdo de nada, pero fue como si recordara mis sentimientos por ti durante un minuto. Y no me fue bien en absoluto.

—Eso es interesante.

—Para ser honesta, tuve mis dudas sobre nosotros todo este tiempo hasta este momento. Sé lo que siento por ti... o al menos lo empiezo a entender.

Esto pareció complacer a Draco. —¿Y cómo te sientes acerca de mí ahora?

—Indiferente —admitió—. Vino y pasó.

—Pero esta es una buena señal, ¿verdad? Te acuerdas de cosas, de pequeñas cosas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Sin embargo, eso no significa que lo recordaré todo.

—Lo sé. Pero es algo. Ahora sabes que me amas.

Hermione volvió a sentirse incómoda por las intensas emociones que su marido le dirigió. —Más o menos —respondió ella.

—Pero entiendes, lo que dije sigue en pie —dijo serio—. Si necesitas que me vaya, si es lo mejor para ti, lo haré.

El corazón de Hermione se contrajo de nuevo. —No quiero que te vayas, ¡deja de sugerirlo!

Draco se rio entre dientes. —Bueno. —Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, mucho más cerca de lo que estaban antes, pero sin tocarla—. Veamos algunas caricaturas.

* * *

 **N/T:** Me siento sumamente feliz de que las personas que han comentado esta historia, han manifestado lo bonita que les parece, pues cuando yo tuve la oportunidad de leerla me enamoré de ella y sé que su autora debe sentirse complacida de poder llegar a otro público diferente de aquel para el que fue pensada inicialmente.

Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo por lo que espero que sigan disfrutándola y dándonos sus apreciaciones.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capítulo V.**

 **04 de febrero de 2007. 12:45 a.m.**

Esa noche, Draco y Hermione lo pasaron en su estudio poniéndose al día con la cantidad masiva de trabajo que ambos habían perdido durante aproximadamente la última semana.

Draco miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado la medianoche. Miró a Hermione y solo vio su cabello espeso descansando sobre la mesa; ella parecía estar dormida. Se acercó a su gran escritorio y lo rodeó para poder ver su tranquilo rostro descansado. Se agachó a su lado y la observó dormir durante unos minutos, deseando poder seguir haciéndolo todas las mañanas, como estaba acostumbrado.

Suspiró y se puso de pie.

Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le preguntó si quería que la llevara a la cama. Hermione, presumiblemente recordando su pasado, asintió atontada. Incluso se sentó y extendió los brazos para poder ser levantarla con facilidad. Draco sonrió mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en su hombro, adorando la sensación de familiaridad que tenían, incluso con sus recuerdos olvidados. Esta familiaridad le dio esperanza, demasiada esperanza. Él la necesitaba para recordar lo que tenían. Su boda, el infierno, la noche de bodas, el susto del embarazo que habían tenido y el hecho de que quería tener hijos, mientras tenía miedo de qué tipo de padre sería.

¿Tendrían hijos ahora?

Draco la colocó en su ridículamente enorme cama, la única cosa en la que no había influido cuando se mudara con ella.

—¿Draco? —preguntó en voz baja.

Él se encogió ligeramente sorprendido. —¿Sí?

—Gracias —dijo suavemente.

—De nada.

—Estoy tratando de recordar —continuó suavemente.

—Lo sé —respondió.

Se quedó junto a su cama durante mucho tiempo, pensando que se había quedado dormida.

—¿Podemos tener una cita? —preguntó por fin.

Se sentía como un idiota. Obviamente deberían tener una cita oficial. ¿Qué mejor manera para que ella lo reconociera? No solo a él, sino para que recordara cómo se habían conocido o incluso el hecho de que salieron juntos con bastante frecuencia.

—Hermione, ¿estás libre mañana por la noche?

—Tendré que revisar mi horario —bromeó.

—Está bien, avísame si un espacio se libera.

—Bueno. —Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Draco?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes hacerme el desayuno mañana de nuevo? Realmente eres bueno para hacer panqueques.

Sintió la horrible repetición del pasado que establecía que volvería a cocinar todas sus comidas. Recién había empezado a prepararle el almuerzo antes del accidente y ahora solo volvería a intentar inventar cualquier mierda creativa para alimentarla.

A pesar de su molestia y su inminente servidumbre, Draco aceptó. —Si quieres.

—Me gustaría.

—Considéralo hecho.

—Eres el mejor esposo de la historia —declaró adormilada.

—Buenas noches, amor.

—Buenas noches.

Draco le subió el edredón por encima de la clavícula y salió de su habitación. Se agachó en el sofá y se quedó dormido alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, una tendencia agotadora, literalmente.

Hermione despertó gritando otra vez unos segundos después de que se durmió. Draco saltó de la cama y se arrastró hasta su habitación donde lloraba incontrolablemente. Suspiró, pero la obligó a dormir. Estaba exhausto cuando finalmente se durmió de nuevo. La volvió a meter y se desplomó en el sofá sucumbiendo a dormir de inmediato.

* * *

 **04 de febrero de 2007. 8:45 a.m.**

Hermione se despertó lentamente y se deleitó con la calidez de sus mantas. Finalmente se arrastró de su cama extragrande y extremadamente cómoda y se metió en la ducha. Para cuando ella salió más de media hora más tarde, estaba completamente despierta y de buen humor. Mientras se secaba, notó una marca en la espalda por el rabillo del ojo. Era su tatuaje, casi había olvidado que estaba allí. Encontró un espejo de mano en uno de los muchos cajones de su baño, se giró y lo levantó para examinar el estigma en su piel avellana.

Era un poco diferente de su recuerdo del de Draco; el árbol estaba en flor, no desnudo. Debido a esto, la escritura fue mucho menos fácil de entender. Hermione notó que las hojas en el árbol parecían moverse al unísono con su respiración. ¿O con el latido de su corazón? Ella no estaba del todo segura. Se quedó mirando el espejo por un largo tiempo para descifrar finalmente las siguientes palabras ocultas en el follaje de su tatuaje. «Estoy tan cautivado. Me envuelvo en tu toque».

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a doler cuanto más intentó recordar el significado de las palabras, aunque se rindió poco después mientras su visión se oscurecía temporalmente. Luego procedió a vestirse rápidamente y distraerse de su pasado al pensar en su presente, o más exactamente, en el hambre que estaba alcanzando su estómago. Miró una vez más el tatuaje en su espalda, necesitando saber qué significaba antes de pasarse una remera holgada por la cabeza.

Hermione asomó su cara en la sala de estar para ver a Draco tirado al azar en el sofá con Crookshanks sofocándolo. Era adorable. Sintió la necesidad de ir a buscar su vieja cámara, pero se retiró a la cocina para intentar hacer panqueques. Todos imaginan cómo terminó eso, así que acabó comiendo un poco de cereal. Unos pequeños toques en la ventana la alertaron sobre la presencia de una lechuza. Era de Harry.

Él y Ginny querían saber cómo se estaba adaptando. Hermione escribió una breve respuesta llena de mentiras optimistas a pesar de su creciente dolor de cabeza.

Por alguna razón, descubrió que había regresado a la sala de estar para observar a su marido que ahora roncaba. En lugar de instalarse en su gran espacio de oficina compartida, fue al sótano y llevó su trabajo hasta la sala de estar, lo cual no fue una tarea fácil teniendo en cuenta lo alto y tambaleante de su pila de papeles. Se sentó frente al sofá, Crookshanks se despertó brevemente, se burló de ella y luego volvió a dormirse.

Hermione se acomodó en su trabajo, apoyándose en el sofá mientras escribía notas sobre qué miembros del Wizengamot votarían a su favor basándose en los perfiles de personajes que conoció en algún momento durante sus años perdidos.

* * *

 **04 de febrero de 2007. 9:22 a.m.**

Draco se despertó porque estaba siendo sofocado por una piel de color naranja. Sus ojos ardieron cuando los abrió, indicando que apenas había dormido. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado fuera. Empujó a Crookshanks un poco para que pudiera respirar mejor, y se frotó la cara cuando escuchó a Hermione revolotear en la cocina. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo desde que accedió a prepararle el desayuno. Draco tenía toda la intención de levantar su cuerpo y entrar a la cocina, en lugar de eso, se durmió de inmediato.

* * *

 **04 de febrero de 2007. 2:11 p.m.**

Se despertó varias horas más tarde y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba durmiendo en un ángulo incómodo en el sofá. ¿Por qué era tan propenso a dormir tan torpemente en el sofá? no lo sabía, pero terminaba profundamente dolorido principalmente en su cuello.

Draco miró a su alrededor para ver que Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en el sofá, trabajando tranquilamente. No se había dado cuenta de que él se había despertado y continuaba con su día como si nada estuviera mal. El rubio se movió un poco y gimió de dolor; necesitaban un nuevo sofá.

Hermione se volvió hacia él. —Es tarde.

—¿Tarde? —Su voz estaba aturdida.

—Creo que son poco después de las dos.

—¿Lo son? —Draco se incorporó lentamente, intentando estirar los músculos.

—No entiendo cómo te acostaste en esas posiciones incómodas todo el tiempo —comentó ella mientras volvía la cabeza hacia sus notas.

—Yo tampoco —gruñó.

—Traté de moverte, pero protestaste bastante fuerte y me dijiste que estaba quemando las tortitas otra vez, lo cual, en tu defensa, era cierto. No obstante, fue bastante grosero.

Draco sonrió a través de la molestia en su cuello. —¿Lograste hacer un poco de desayuno?

—Encontré algunos cereales en la despensa.

—Te dije que cocinaría para ti.

—Te tomaste demasiado tiempo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con su grava voz de la mañana.

—No, me alegra que hayas dormido. Sé que estabas mintiendo la otra noche acerca de dormir, así que me alegra que finalmente hayas podido al fin. No estoy segura de qué significa eso para nuestra cita de esta noche, pero está bien.

—¿Me estás cancelando?

—¡No! —respondió rápidamente.

Draco se rio y se sentó de modo que sus piernas estuvieran a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Comenzó a masajear sus hombros como un acto reflejo. —Bien, porque tengo grandes planes, he estado pensando en ellos toda la noche.

—Eso está bien —suspiró Hermione, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras las manos de Draco trabajaban su magia en sus hombros, que estaban indudablemente tensos.

Draco alzó las manos sobre su cuello y tocó su cabello suave y rizado. Lo recogió en una mano para amarrarlo en un moño y quitar todos los pelos sueltos, y luego lo besó antes de alejarse hasta el retrete al darse cuenta de la invasión de espacio que acababa de hacerle pasar. Después volvió por detrás y comenzó a disculparse.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Fue agradable.

—¿Estás segura?

Hermione volvió a escribir sus notas como si nada estuviera mal, pero Draco notó el ligero temblor en su mano izquierda y el rubor detrás de sus orejas; signos reveladores de su vergüenza e incomodidad. Retrocedió y decidió hacer el almuerzo, bastante seguro de que estaba muerta de hambre teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que había comido eran cereales.

Almorzaron en silencio y Draco la invitó a que se uniera a él en la oficina para hacer un poco de trabajo; todavía estaba muy atrasado en sus deberes. Tenía varias lechuzas que había olvidado responder, y estaba llegando al punto en que ya no era aceptable dejarlos sin cumplir. Su jefa, Juliana Debriggs, estaba siendo muy comprensiva sobre la situación en su conjunto, pero todo parecía indicar que necesitaba hacer su trabajo o ser reemplazado (incluso temporalmente), lo que no permitiría que sucediera. Era más parecido a Hermione de lo que le importaba admitir.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde en la presencia del otro, garabateando notas y hablando consigo mismos. Una de las cosas por las que estaba agradecido era lo cómoda que estaba Hermione en su presencia, incluso si ella ya no lo amaba, no se sentía mal sentada frente a él. O al menos su lenguaje corporal casual parecía transmitir eso.

Draco la estaba mirando, sin siquiera tratar de esconderlo, cuando sus ojos aparecieron del enorme libro del Wizengamot que estaba leyendo. Quedó atrapado en el acto.

—Me preguntaba... —comenzó ella.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Draco, ansioso por tener una distracción de Asuntos Exteriores.

—Bueno, me imagino que ya tuvimos esta conversación, pero...

Draco continuó mirándola mientras ella evitaba el contacto visual con él.

Hermione prosiguió.

»Pero para mí no ha sucedido, y me siento un poco incómoda en tu presencia porque siento que todavía eres el matón de mi infancia o el exmortífago que no pudo decidir sobre de qué lado de la guerra quería estar. Me viste torturada y... y sé que testifiqué en tu juicio, pero... solo necesito escucharte decir…

—Hermione. —Draco se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación, tomó su mano y se apoyó contra su escritorio frente a ella—. Lo siento. He sido característicamente obtuso cuando se trata de ti y ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Cuando digo que lo siento, no significa nada para ti porque no has visto nada que pruebe que ya no soy... pasé un año o más convenciéndote de que lo que yo era ya está más —sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

»No espero que me creas después de una conversación. De todos modos. —La miró profundamente a los ojos—, solo soy yo y lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Era una mierda terrible cuando era niño y cuando tuve edad suficiente para darme cuenta de que mi odio hacia ti no tenía fundamento, y que la razón por la que seguía molestándote era otra cosa completamente diferente, no sabía qué hacer. Así que seguí jugando al malo. Tenía que hacerlo de cualquier manera, si mi padre hubiera descubierto que estaba siendo amable con los hijos de muggles…

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Hermione, la cual se secó rápidamente. Draco continuó:

»Durante la guerra, intenté todo lo que estaba en mi poder para ayudarte, así que tú y tus estúpidos amigos... —Hermione golpeó su brazo en señal de protesta, por lo que tuvo que rectificar—. Tus amigos no tan tontos. Es por eso que mentí acerca de quién era Potter, acerca de quién eras. Por eso no luché contra Potter cuando me desarmó, aunque no fue suficiente. Todavía dejé que te torturaran. No hice nada mientras... —Era el turno de Draco para secarse una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla—. Lo siento.

—Te hubieran matado si hicieras algo —respondió ella tratando de mantener la compostura a pesar de que temblaba disimuladamente como lo hacía cada vez que Bellatrix era educada.

—Esa no es una excusa suficientemente buena —negó él.

—Draco…

—Esto es algo en lo que no podemos estar de acuerdo. Confía en mí, discutimos sobre esto de vez en cuando. Continuando —dijo enérgicamente—… fui a buscarte durante la batalla final, escuché que Bellatrix estaba esperando para terminar el trabajo. Y te encontré en la sala de menesteres, y estabas con Weasley. Circe, eso fue terrible.

»Después de verlos juntos, podría haber muerto en esa habitación, sentía que no había ninguna razón para que yo continuara vivo; el señor oscuro estaba ganando y nunca podría escapar de su agarre mortal. Para colmo, eras la «novia» de Weasley. —Draco suspiró—. Pasé el resto de la batalla tratando de encontrar a mi madre. Siempre fui un niño de mamá — dijo irónicamente—. Ya sabes el resto —terminó.

—¿Fuiste a buscarme?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Sí.

—Entonces, ¿te he gustado desde...?

—Cuarto año —dijo Draco sin perder el ritmo.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza en su pensamiento. —Pero no te acercaste a mí en absoluto hasta tres años después de la guerra.

—Tú lo dijiste: soy el matón de tu infancia y un mortífago.

Hermione lo corrigió —exmatón, y exmortífago.

—Un tecnicismo.

—¿Por qué finalmente hablaste conmigo?

—No pude evitarlo. Te veías tan malditamente solitaria después de que Ginny te dejara para irse con Blaise.

—¡Me olvide de eso! —exclamó Hermione, de repente molesta—. Fue grosero, dejarme sola con una multitud de personas que ni siquiera conocía.

—Sin embargo, fue una suerte para mí, porque me dio la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

Hermione aún estaba cruzada de brazos. —Por cierto, esa noche resulté harta de toda tu basura sobre los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.

Draco sonrió. —¿Qué quieres decir con «basura»? sabes que existen, Luna encontró algunos en esa expedición.

Hermione estaba furiosa al instante. —¡No existen! —gritó, parándose para señalarlo acusadoramente.

A Draco le encantaba hablar sobre los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados porque eso la irritaba todo el tiempo.

—¿No lo hacen? —preguntó a la ligera, cruzando los brazos con indiferencia y sin ocultar su amplia sonrisa.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. —Es una maravilla que alguna vez hayas podido hacer que te bese.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy todo encanto.

Hermione resopló burlonamente. —Por supuesto.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora sobre nuestra historia? —preguntó, trayéndola de vuelta a la pregunta original.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias por ser tan paciente y comprensivo, significa mucho.

Hermione miró como si estuviera a punto de inclinarse hacia él, como si quisiera besarlo, pero lo pensó mejor.

—¿Cuándo estábamos planeando irnos?, porque no me importaría tomar una ducha primero, y me gustaría tardar suficiente tiempo —dijo, cambiando el tema por completo.

Draco revisó su reloj. —En unos treinta minutos.

Los ojos marrones profundos de Hermione se abrieron. —¿Treinta minutos? Estás bromeando. —Su mano oscura dejó caer el pálido moño antes de salir de la habitación apresuradamente.

Draco, como de costumbre, olvidó lo consciente que era antes de las citas. Hermione era una criatura extraña en el sentido de que siempre tenía mucha confianza en él y en los demás hasta que iban a una «salida» formal, y de repente sintió la presión social de mirar de cierta manera. Él se encogió de hombros y la siguió a su habitación diez minutos más tarde para ponerse ropa de verdad, ya que se había quedado en pijama todo el día.

Hermione estaba parada en el baño con la puerta abierta, jugando con su cabello, intentando dominarlo. Su varita apuntaba a la masa enmarañada. Llevaba un sujetador negro y un par de pantalones lisos. Nada más. Draco se detuvo en seco y la miró, sus ojos recorriendo la curva de su pecho antes de darse cuenta de que no debería hacerlo. Ella miró hacia él y chilló. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe, gritando incoherentemente.

Mierda.

Draco se apresuró a su vestidor y localizó un par de pantalones negros lisos, una camisa azul real y calzoncillos. Dejó la habitación rápidamente, temiendo la ira de Hermione y se cambió en el baño del primer piso. Supuso que deberían establecer algún tipo de forma de lidiar con el cambio. Temiendo ser reprendido por ella, se acomodó el sofá acariciando lentamente a Crookshanks, a la espera de su muerte inminente.

Hermione entró en la sala de estar veinte minutos después, con un aspecto deslumbrante. Llevaba el vestido que compraron en su luna de miel en Italia, el amarillo con flores. Tenía el abrigo de invierno sobre el brazo y las botas altas en los pies. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una gran trenza lateral.

Se puso de pie torpemente. —Lo siento —murmuró Draco antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Ehh bueno —fue todo lo que ella respondió. Draco estaba casi decepcionado; él había estado esperando algún tipo de reprimenda.

—Me aseguraré de llamar de aquí en adelante. Es solo que... es algo nuevo.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo: —Eso sería apreciado. También cerraré la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿iremos en nuestra fabulosa primera cita? —preguntó alegremente, tratando de disipar la tensión.

—¿Fabulosa? Seré la juez de eso. Y es mejor que no estés recreando nuestra primera cita real. Me gustaría tener una original por favor.

Draco sonrió y murmuró: —No es que lo recuerdes —Ella golpeó su brazo, por lo que añadió—. Vamos al pueblo, allí tienen películas de domingo en la noche donde presentan clásicos gratis.

Se puso su propio abrigo, enlazó los brazos con ella y los acompañó por la puerta principal. Comenzaron a caminar por el helado sendero.

—¿De forma gratuita? Nunca pensé que fueras un chico tan barato, Draco.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una esposa cara.

Hermione le dio un codazo juguetón en el brazo. —Más bien yo tengo un esposo caro.

—Como sea —admitió. Draco se sorprendió por su comportamiento juguetón; esperaba que ella se sintiera incómoda y que caminara a un brazo de él hasta allí.

—¿Eso es todo, vamos a ver una película?

—No, vamos a ir a una cafetería y tomar nuestros aperitivos favoritos primero, luego vamos a ir a ver la película y a colarnos en alguna comida.

—¿No está en contra de las reglas?

—Vive al límite, Granger. Además, si dicen algo, solo diremos que tienes amnesia.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pero siguió caminando con él por el aire frío. —¿Qué hicimos en nuestra primera cita?

—Fuimos a un museo, según tu pedido.

—¿Mi pedido? ¿Acaso odias la historia? —lo acusó.

—Es el pasado. ¿Por qué seguir vagando en ello una y otra vez? —contestó Draco sin diversión.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada, pero no respondió.

* * *

 **N/T:** ¡Deshonrada mi vaca! Córtenme la cabeza, colgué el capítulo que no era y por eso estoy rectificando.

Gracias a: **Bella Malfoy Mellark, mariajose1395, Sally ElizabethHR, Miss Preguntitas, Justalittlestar, Guest, johannna, Sta Granger, ale24mc, Wind White, Melina Tolentino, BereLestrange** y a **Lyra Malfoy**. ¡Ya son **64** favoritos y **97** follows!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI.**

El viaje al pueblo fue de unos quince minutos a paso rápido. A Draco siempre le encantaba ir con ella al lugar. Nunca sintieron la necesidad de llenar el silencio del campo. De vez en cuando comentaban las casas que pasaban o los muggles en general a medida que se acercaban a los límites de la aldea. Draco contó sus anécdotas acerca de esta o aquella pareja y la única vez que capturaron a los ancianos frente a la ventana de su sala de estar, encontraron de una sorpresa desagradable.

Una vez en el pueblo, Hermione se aferró a su cabeza dolorosamente. Draco inmediatamente dejó de caminar y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Podemos irnos a casa si te duele la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien —insistió tercamente.

—Te conozco, y sé cuándo estás mintiendo —replicó—. No estás bien.

—Quiero ir a esta primera cita. Ahora, ¿dónde está este café? Me encantaría un bollo —murmuró Hermione.

Draco vaciló, pero volvió a enlazar sus brazos y la llevó por la calle principal hacia «Café Diem». No estaba tan contento de que ella insistiera en tener su primera cita, aunque su total falta de resistencia a abandonar las cosas le estaba dando demasiadas esperanzas.

Hizo un gesto a unas pocas personas que conocían y le hizo una señal a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo. Justo antes de que entraran, Draco la llevó a un lado de la cafetería.

—¿Le decimos a la gente que tienes amnesia? Porque Boyd lo notará. De hecho, conocemos a muchas personas en el pueblo y todos se darán cuenta si no les dices nada.

—No veo por qué no podemos contarles —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, diremos que fue un accidente automovilístico o deberíamos decir en un taxi porque no tenemos un auto.

Hermione asintió con impaciencia. —¿Podemos entrar ahora? Me estoy congelando.

Draco abrió la puerta del café y saludó amigablemente a Boyd. El restaurante se veía tan ecléctico como siempre, pero más vacío de lo habitual. Boyd, un hombre blanco de veintitantos años con una barbilla pronunciada, y una miríada de tatuajes y perforaciones estaba detrás de la caja.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Boyd, rodeando el mostrador y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione lo abrazó torpemente. —Ehh, hola.

—¿Por qué estás actuando de forma extraña? ¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó Boyd sin rodeos, volviendo detrás del mostrador.

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente. —¡No!

—Lástima. Me encantaría verte embarazada, ya es hora de eso.

Draco se rio de la expresión molesta de Hermione.

—¡En realidad tengo amnesia y no puedo recordar los últimos cinco años! —bufó ella.

Boyd dejó de enderezar su pantalla pastelera y miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre los dos. Al determinar que no estaban mintiendo, dijo: —Bueno. Mierda.

Hermione miró a Draco, confundido por su reacción. —Entonces... sí. Es agradable conocerte, Boyd —dijo ella.

—Cinco años. ¿Eso significa que ni siquiera te acuerdas de casarte con este? —señaló a Draco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —De ningún modo.

—Ya somos dos. Todavía estoy molesto porque no me invitaron a la boda. _Soy_ tu mejor amigo en el pueblo —se quejó. Draco rodó sus ojos, Boyd siempre se estaba quejando—. Entonces, ¿por qué están ustedes dos aquí? ¿Tratando de sacudir la memoria de Hermione?

—Estamos en una cita —dijo Draco casualmente, usando ese momento para llevar un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Espera, ¿cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Boyd, tomando asiento en su taburete detrás del efectivo.

—Fue un accidente automovilístico. Draco salió sin un rasguño y yo perdí cinco años de mi vida. Típico —dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que tu memoria volverá?

—No estoy segura —respondió Hermione honestamente.

—Pero eso esperamos —agregó Draco.

—Estás actuando terriblemente amable para alguien a quien le falta memoria —comentó Boyd casualmente, apoyándose en el mostrador.

Hermione tomó ese momento para salir de los brazos de Draco, claramente sin darse cuenta de que se estaban tocando porque se sentía tan malditamente natural. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso; invadir su espacio sin preguntar, especialmente porque su reacción natural fue dejarlo sin dudas.

—Nosotros queríamos conseguir algunos aperitivos. ¿Qué es lo que suelo pedir? —Hermione no preguntó con tanta suavidad.

—¿Ir al cine? —preguntó Boyd a sabiendas. Los miró por un momento antes de volver a su mostrador y quitar varios pasteles diferentes y deliciosos. Los embolsó rápidamente y fue a digitar el total en la caja, pero lo pensó mejor, entonces deslizó la bolsa de papel sobre el mostrador y guiñó un ojo—. El especial de la casa para mi amnésica favorita.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a protestar, pero Draco saltó y agarró la bolsa.

—¡Gracias, Boyd! Tenemos que correr o perderemos el comienzo. —Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y la sacó de la cafetería para ir por la calle hacia el cine, dos tiendas más allá.

—¡Quería pagar por eso! —protestó ella.

—Él no te dejará.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hará!

—No, no lo hará. Apenas pagamos. Siempre lo intentas y siempre te lo da gratis. No estoy seguro de lo que hiciste para ayudarlo, pero todo lo que me dice es que te lo mereces después de todo lo que has hecho por él... sea lo que sea que eso signifique. —Hermione hizo un puchero a Draco, haciendo que él quisiera besarla. En cambio, señaló las puertas del viejo cine—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Entonces le enviaré un poco de dinero —admitió.

Draco dejó caer su mano y abrió la puerta, empujándola dentro antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión.

«The Roxy» era uno de esos viejos cines de pueblo con capacidad para unas cincuenta personas que solo contaba con dos teatros diferentes. Su vestíbulo era pequeño e incluso tenía una de esas viejas máquinas de palomitas de maíz (era vintage de esas que podían producir un incendio). Draco saludó a algunas personas que lo miraron antes de llevar a Hermione a la sala donde tomaron sus asientos regulares cerca de la parte posterior del centro (no porque Hermione lo supiera), y se instalaron.

Los anuncios de otras películas estaban recién comenzando.

Hermione se sentó en su asiento y los miró ávidamente; Le encantaban las vistas previas, algo que Draco siempre encontraba extraño porque eran una molestia.

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —preguntó Hermione mientras la pantalla se oscurecía para la presentación de la función.

— _El Santo Grial_ de Monty Python —respondió Draco abriendo su bolsa de golosinas.

—¡Amo esa película! —susurró cuando en la pantalla empezó a pasar la divertidísima mierda de los créditos.

—Yo también —respondió Draco, en lugar de decir «lo sé»; ella lo había hecho verla varias veces.

Todo empezó a volverse más cómodo, pues empezaron a reírse con facilidad entre ellos y Hermione terminó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, por lo que Draco la rodeó con el brazo y la acercó a él. Era mucho más que feliz por su cercanía; se había sentido mal durante días, pues no podía abrazarla a diario.

Los clichés de las citas se hicieron muy reales esa noche.

La película terminó y Hermione levantó la cabeza del hombro de Draco. Sentía la necesidad de estar siempre tocándolo cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella, lo que tenía sentido desde que estaban casados, aunque le produjera un sentimiento extraño.

Draco estaba siendo muy razonable con ella, lo cual era agradable. Lo que la inquietaba más que nada era cuando la buscaba, ella continuaba el movimiento antes de que él lo hubiera completado, sabiendo su cuerpo lo que ella no sabía. No fue hasta que se contuvo y apartó la vista, ligeramente avergonzada, que recordó que no debía anhelar su toque.

Pero lo anhelaba. Ella realmente lo anhelaba. También pensó algo sobre su _yo_ de veintiún años, aunque claramente empezaba a notar que estaba perdida en Draco Malfoy.

Más temprano esa mañana, cuando lo vio durmiendo adorablemente en el sofá, no quería nada más que acurrucar su cuerpo en el de él y quedarse dormida en sus brazos. Luego eligió trabajar en el suelo frente a él porque su deseo de estar en la misma habitación era casi abrumador. Seguido de ese momento vergonzoso donde masajeaba sus hombros y besaba su cabello con dulzura. Durante todo ese tiempo, su tatuaje había palpitado suavemente lo cual le produjo una sensación extrañamente calmante. Ella quería que siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero se había detenido. Estaba más que avergonzada de desear el toque de alguien a quien conocía casi tan bien como a Boyd el del café.

No pudo evitarlo, sus recuerdos no salían a la luz, pero su cuerpo ciertamente recordaba y aquello estaba empezando a ser un problema real, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que el único recuerdo concreto que había tenido recientemente era el de aquella vez que se habían acostado.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Draco suavemente.

Ella volvió a la tierra. —¿Qué?

—¿Estás lista para irte? Los créditos terminaron.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu cabeza otra vez? —preguntó en ese tono preocupado que hizo que su estómago se revolviera y su corazón se hinchara.

—Sí y no —respondió ella crípticamente—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, parándose y abriéndose camino hacia la puerta.

Draco la alcanzó rápidamente y se arrimó a su lado. —Puedo tomar tu mano —dijo en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia la fría calle.

—Por supuesto que eres capaz —respondió ella—. Creo que la verdadera cuestión es si me lo estás preguntando o asegurando.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —No otra vez —murmuró.

Hermione se echó a reír. Era obvio que ya le había dicho esa línea antes.

—¿Puedo? —repitió.

—Solo porque lo preguntaste esta vez —admitió Hermione y le tendió la mano. Draco lo tomó y sonrió—. ¿De vuelta a casa, entonces? —preguntó Hermione.

—Tengo algo más en mente si estás preparada —dijo lentamente. No pasó desapercibido el hecho de que lo había invitado a _su_ casa. A la casa de ambos.

—¿Qué es?

—No quiero cansarte demasiado, Roberts insistió en que descanses mucho y has estado trabajando todo el día, quizás sea mejor si regresamos a casa, en realidad.

—¿Qué es? —Hermione volvió a preguntar.

—Bueno, hay un estanque en el bosque detrás de nuestra casa, y es lo suficientemente frío. Bueno, también podría haber usado un encanto de congelación... y pensé que podríamos...

—¡Ir a patinar! —exclamó Hermione emocionada—. ¡Me encanta patinar! Apuesto a que ya lo sabes.

—En realidad no —admitió Draco—. Sé mucho de ti, pero no todo.

—¿Te gusta patinar? —preguntó ella.

—Solo con la persona adecuada.

Hermione sonrió ante eso. —¿Podemos tomar un poco de chocolate caliente antes de ir a patinar? ¡Y deberíamos instalar algunas luces centelleantes! ¡Piensa en lo bonito que será, Draco!

Hermione prácticamente lo empujó el resto del camino hasta la colina resbaladiza. No sabía si recordaba la ruta de su viaje anterior o si lo recordaba porque su cuerpo rememoraba los últimos cinco años mejor que su estúpido cerebro (lo cual, por supuesto, no tenía sentido porque el cerebro controla al cuerpo, pero así estaban las cosas). Draco parecía contento de poder sostener su mano y no cuestionó su repentina pasión por patinar bajo las luces brillantes. Parecía una fantasía infantil.

Se detuvo en seco justo afuera de su casa.

—¿Te dije que siempre quise ir a patinar con mi esposo? ¿Qué era una fantasía que tuve desde niña? —demandó ella, de repente, sospechando de esa «sorpresa».

—No, te dije que no sé todo sobre ti, eso es casi imposible. Y prometí no mentir sobre el pasado, ¡diablos!, te dije que básicamente la última vez que te engañé fue la noche del cumpleaños de Blaise. —Parecía ofendido. Hermione lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia últimamente (tal vez por su facilidad para ofenderse, o porque su ego era demasiado frágil).

—Lo siento. Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a que nos llevemos tan bien.

Draco respiró hondo. —No te preocupes por eso. Tampoco estoy acostumbrado a tener que luchar por agradarte, así que los dos nos estamos adaptando.

—Está bien, ¿dónde están las luces centelleantes? —preguntó Hermione, sacando su varita de su bota y agitándola para poder abrir la puerta de la casa. Se dio cuenta de que conocía las salvaguardas. A diferencia de la mayoría de las otras memorias accidentales, no tuvo dolor de cabeza al realizar el hechizo. Draco ni se dio cuenta y ambos continuaron hacia la casa.

—No creo que tengamos ninguna.

—Tonterías. ¿De qué otra manera decoraríamos el árbol de Navidad?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿No ayudas a decorar?

—Superviso.

—Lo que significa que no haces nada. Probablemente mantendría las cosas en el sótano o en el ático. Dado que el sótano está completamente invadido por nuestra oficina, probablemente estén en el ático. ¿Cómo entramos? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

Estaba demasiado feliz con el asunto del patinaje. También se había dicho a sí misma esa mañana que iba a tratar de olvidar sus reservas hacia Draco para no estropear su noche, y que iba a dejar que su cuerpo hiciera más que su pensamiento (admitió que no era la mejor idea en la mayoría de los casos, pero pensó que era una anomalía muy útil en ese momento).

Hermione encontró las luces poco después con la ayuda de Draco. Levitó la enorme caja mientras hacía un poco de chocolate. Cuando estuvo listo, se sentaron uno al lado del otro en los taburetes de la cocina y comenzaron a beberlo. Durante todo el tiempo, la pareja conversó sobre sus partes favoritas de la película.

Draco guio a Hermione afuera, hacia el bosque. Después de cinco minutos encontraron el estanque de grandes dimensiones. Draco lanzó otro hechizo de congelación para asegurarse de que estaba completamente endurecido, mientras que ella colgaba mágicamente las luces de los árboles circundantes. Hermione transfiguró sus botas en patines improvisados y Draco la sacó al hielo. Ambos se tambalearon al principio debido a los años que habían pasado desde su última vez en patines de hielo. Sin embargo, después de unas pocas vueltas, la pareja patinaba de la mano en círculos alrededor del perímetro del hielo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar las luces que había sobre ellos y no podía creer lo romántico que era ese momento. Lo era realmente hasta que Draco tropezó con una imperfección en el hielo y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, tirando de ella con él. La mayor parte de la caída de Hermione fue suavizada por el cuerpo de Draco, pero no toda. Su cadera colisionó dolorosamente contra el hielo y ella supo al instante que iba a lastimarse.

La colisión también produjo la agitación involuntaria de su frágil estado mental, o en términos más simples, terminó en un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó Draco—. ¿Estás bien, amor?

—Ya lo creo —respondió desde encima de él.

Draco se sentó despacio, trayéndola con él. —¿Qué quieres decir con «ya lo creo»?

—Mi cadera está un poco dolorida —dijo, sin mencionar el hecho de que su cabeza ahora palpitaba. Ella realmente no quería arruinar el momento que estaban teniendo.

—¿Y tu cabeza? —preguntó él al ver a través de su débil intento de mentirle.

—Está bien —insistió Hermione con los dientes apretados, a pesar de sentirse bastante mareada.

—Ya he prometido no mentirte, ¿puedes hacer lo mismo por mí? —preguntó Draco cansado. Se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse lentamente—. Fue muy romántico, pero probablemente deberíamos entrar antes de que te desmayes.

—No me voy a desmayar.

—Tu negativa me hace pensar lo contrario.

Hermione resopló, pero permitió que la condujera de regreso a través del bosque y a su casa. Draco la llevó a la cocina y la sentó en uno de los taburetes, fue a la nevera y sacó un poco de poción para el dolor y se la entregó. Hermione la tomó agradecida porque lo que sentía comenzaba a ser un poco insoportable.

Cuando su cabeza se aclaró, vio a Draco sentarse a su lado y siseó de dolor cuando lo hizo.

—¿Quieres algo de esto? —ofreció ella.

—Lo que estás bebiendo es demasiado fuerte para mí. Estaré bien.

—Caíste bastante duro.

—Estaré bien.

—Creí que habías dicho que no me mentirías —lo reprendió Hermione.

Draco permaneció en silencio y evitó sus ojos.

—Al menos deja que te eche un vistazo. Soy prácticamente…

—Una sanadora debido a la guerra —recitó cansadamente—. Lo sé.

—Si lo sabes, déjame ayudarte —insistió ella.

Draco sonrió a su rostro obstinado. —Somos las personas más tercas del mundo. —Se quitó la chaqueta y con cuidado se levantó la camisa suspirando—. Echa un vistazo, entonces.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error de cálculo en algún momento porque Draco se estaba quitando la ropa y ella estaba encantada de que aquello estuviera sucediendo. Hermione podía sentir su tatuaje latiendo, definitivamente una sensación extraña. Se dijo a sí misma que se calmara antes de inclinarse hacia su cuerpo pálido donde vio claramente que los moretones ya comenzaban a formarse.

—Definitivamente, esto necesita un bálsamo. Traeré algunos.

Hermione saltó de su taburete y un minuto después se encontraba en el sótano arraigándose a través del armario que contenía el suministro de pociones, antes de darse cuenta de que una vez más no debería saber dónde estaba ubicado dicho bálsamo. Era totalmente inquietante cómo podía rememorar estas cosas sin recordarlas activamente. Suspiró molesta, pero volvió a subir con su herido marido.

—Lo encontré —comentó antes de abrir el pequeño contenedor y sumergir sus dedos en el bálsamo frío—. Muévete más hacia mí —ordenó.

Draco obedeció y Hermione comenzó a frotarle la piel con la medicina. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que la veía directamente con una mirada acalorada, entonces desvió sus ojos rápidamente y sintió que el calor le llegaba a la cara, lo cual estaba segura que él notaría. Su piel era oscura, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar su rubor.

No apartó la mirada, lo que tampoco ayudó. Se sentía tonta con él mirándola, como si fuera a hacer algo imprudente (o tal vez no tan imprudente en absoluto, ya que de hecho era que estaban felizmente casados y con una vida sexual aparentemente muy activa, aunque, ciertamente, todavía temeraria teniendo en cuenta que no recordaba dicho matrimonio, ni la ávida vida sexual).

Hermione terminó de aplicar el bálsamo y volvió a poner la tapa en el recipiente. Miró a otro lado menos a su marido demasiado atractivo.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente. Draco agarró su mano y la sostuvo con ternura—. Sabes que no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras hacer, Hermione. Entonces puedes dejar de actuar como si a la segunda vez que me mires, saltaré sobre tus huesos.

—No es eso —admitió en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos?

—Estás poniendo esos ojos de sexo. Son una distracción.

—¿Ojos de sexo? —Ella podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Hermione lo miró. —Todavía lo estás haciendo.

—¿Lo hago? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Ahora estaba convencida de que lo hacía a propósito. —¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!

—Define «a propósito».

—Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir, ¡cállate!

Draco se rio. —Está bien, lo admito. Me detendré.

Fiel a su palabra, lo hizo. Hermione lo miró y descubrió que él le daba esa mirada amorosa que parecía incapaz de apagar cuando estaban juntos. Era peor que los ojos de sexo. Tanto peor que se encontró apoyándose en él.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó suavemente.

Ella había estado planeando besarlo y culpó a la poción de dolor. En el último minuto, recuperó los sentidos y, en lugar de eso, lo abrazó suavemente, consciente de sus magulladuras. Hermione respiró su olor y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Draco la apretó contra él, acurrucando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ella hizo lo mismo con él. Se quedaron en los brazos del otro durante casi media hora. Fue lo más íntimo que habían hecho desde que despertara cinco años atrasada en su propia vida, hasta que bostezó en voz alta, arruinando efectivamente el momento.

 _De nuevo_. _Dos veces en una noche. Que maldito embrollo._ Pensó con molestia.

—Vamos a llevarte a la cama —sugirió Draco—. Ya deberías estar descansando.

—¿Qué hay de ver un espectáculo de crímenes primero? —preguntó Hermione, sin querer separarse de él por el momento.

—Te vas a quedar dormida cinco minutos después.

—No, no lo haré. —Ella no pudo sofocar otro bostezo.

Draco levantó una ceja, pero se echó un brazo por encima del hombro y entró en la sala de estar con ella. Hermione se sentó directamente junto a él esta vez, anhelando su cercanía, e incluso apoyó su cansada cabeza en su hombro. Se conformaron con un episodio de CSI que Hermione juró haber visto antes, a pesar de no reconocer a varios personajes.

—Fue el cuidador del perro —dijo ella unos treinta segundos.

—¿Qué cuidador de perros? No hay perros —replicó Draco justo cuando un perro y su cuidador caminaban dentro del episodio—. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —gruñó.

Hermione sonrió y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba «simplemente descansando los ojos», pero se estaba durmiendo por completo y no quería separarse de él. Entonces se rindió a la inconsciencia.

Draco la miró sonriendo pues solo había visto tres minutos del show. No la movió de inmediato, diciéndose a sí mismo que habría querido quedarse al menos hasta el final del espectáculo.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Draco se despertó con la boca seca y con dolor de cuello alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana; se había quedado dormido. Se sacudió despertándose, esperando escuchar a Hermione llorando desde su cama como lo había hecho durante las últimas noches, pero lo que encontró fue un silencio absoluto.

La luz parpadeante de la televisión apagada le dio suficiente visibilidad para darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba dormida en su regazo, una manta tirada al azar sobre su cuerpo; _ella debía haber hecho eso mientras estaba dormida_. Draco no sabía qué lo había despertado, probablemente su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a despertarse cada mañana a las cuatro.

Decidió que probablemente debería llevarla a su cama, ya que quizás no estaría contenta al despertarse y encontrar su cabeza en su regazo. Los músculos de Draco estaban rígidos cuando fue a buscarla, pero lo hizo de todos modos, apreciando esos momentos de intimidad. Hermione envolvió su cuerpo con el suyo, como solía hacer y siguió durmiendo. Después de depositarla en la habitación, Draco se acomodó en el sofá y trató de colocarse en una posición menos incómoda de lo normal.

Sus gritos lo sacaron de su sueño parcial casi cómicamente. Él predeciblemente corrió a su lado y la sacudió para dormir. Media hora más tarde, volvió tambaleante al sofá, y al estar tan exhausto se arrojó sobre él sin pensarlo dos veces, temiendo ir a trabajar a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 _ **05 de febrero de 2007. 7:55 a.m.**_

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto. Ella había estado teniendo otro de esos sueños confusos y borrosos. Se acercó a su mesa lateral y tomó su diario. Comenzó a escribir todo lo del día anterior, ya que había olvidado hacerlo en la noche. Su pluma giró rápidamente sobre la página, llenando varias de ellas en pocos minutos. Se aseguró de detallar todo lo posible, incluido el hecho de que se estaba sintiendo cada vez más atraída por su marido. Luego cerró el diario y lo colocó nuevamente en su mesa de noche, implícitamente confiando en que Draco no lo leyera.

Se dio una ducha rápida y comenzó a buscar en su armario ropa para usar durante el primer día en la oficina. Se puso un traje pantalón que le gustaba mucho, pero de repente se preocupó; _¿Qué es lo que uso normalmente para trabajar_? Buscando respuestas a su pregunta que no era muy profunda, serpenteaba escaleras abajo hasta la sala de estar. Draco estaba durmiendo en otra posición extremadamente incómoda, su cabello era un perverso desastre y Crookshanks yacía frente a su rostro.

—¿Draco? —preguntó vacilante.

Él continuó roncando.

—¡Draco! —intentó otra vez.

Gimió en respuesta y acercó a Crookshanks a su rostro.

—Draco, levántate.

—No —gruñó él.

—Tenemos que ir a trabajar.

—Demasiado pronto —se quejó.

Hermione tomó a Crookshanks que siseó descontento y lo colocó en el suelo. —Necesito tu ayuda —admitió.

Draco abrió un ojo. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, adormilado, tratando de sentarse y fallando en el intento. Se frotó los ojos y la miró.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Merlín, mujer!, déjame dormir. —Se dejó caer en el sofá.

Hermione resopló. —Vas a llegar tarde y no te esperaré —insistió ella.

Draco la despidió con un movimiento de su mano. —Tu cabello todavía tiene que arreglarse, tengo al menos treinta minutos.

Cruzó los brazos y entrecerró los ojos, a pesar de que estaba en lo cierto. —¿Al menos puedes decirme si suelo usar algo como esto?

Sin abrir los ojos, respondió: —Ese es tu traje favorito. Te ves aplastante, nena. Dame cinco minutos más. —Comenzó a roncar casi de inmediato.

Hermione no sabía si debía considerar que su comportamiento era lindo o molesto. Tenía la sospecha de que a menudo se encontraba frente al dilema de «lindo y molesto» cuando se trataba de Draco. Hermione salió de la habitación para ocuparse de su cabello y encender la tetera. Luego estaba revoloteando alrededor de la casa agarrando sus papeles y metiéndolos en una cartera en la que había puesto un encanto de extensión indetectable cuando se encontró con Draco que parecía todo tipo de cosas juntas. Debía de haberse bañado porque tenía el pelo un poco mojado, además de que llevaba una túnica informal y un pantalón combinado y, tenía un maletín en la mano.

—Tendremos que tomar el desayuno en el café del Ministerio. Lo siento amor. —Se disculpó, cubriendo un bostezo.

Hermione asintió, todavía mirándolo.

—Si me miras toda la mañana, nunca nos pondremos a trabajar, y solo te permitirán medio día, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione se sonrojó y cerró la boca que había estado tan ligeramente abierta. —Tú... simplemente te alistaste muy rápido —dijo demasiado tarde—. ¿Quieres ir a mi lado?—preguntó con la esperanza de distraerlo de su mirada.

Draco le tendió el brazo con una sonrisa. —Por supuesto. —dudó un momento—. Solo quiero advertirte que puede haber un poco de presión de los medios que querrán tomar fotos tuyas. Tu amnesia aparentemente es una gran noticia.

Hermione había evitado deliberadamente los periódicos desde que despertó sin recuerdos. Ella sabía que probablemente le habían dado un respiro, y no necesitaba estrés adicional en su vida. Sin embargo, había estado leyendo periódicos viejos en los que era objeto de demasiados artículos, buenos y malos.

—La gente lo necesita para sobrevivir —murmuró Hermione.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo. Solo quería advertirte.

—Gracias. ¿Podemos ir a trabajar ahora?

—Solo tú podrías estar impaciente por volver a la oficina.

—Lo estoy, y, como dijiste, solo puedo trabajar medio día, así que sigamos adelante.

Draco sonrió y los envió precipitadamente al negro abismo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Prepárense para un largo capítulo. ¡Espero que disfruten! (:

 **N/T:** De nuevo aviso que cometí un error con el capítulo anterior, por lo que al corregirlo cambió completamente, entonces, antes de leer este pásense por el anterior para que todo sea coherente. ¡SORRY!

Por otra parte, les quiero dar las gracias por nominar este fic en los **Amortentia Awards** como « **Mejor fic extranjero** » (traducción); le he avisado a la autora esperando que se sienta igual de feliz que yo. Mil gracias a todos los que lo han hecho posible y a quienes leen esta historia y manifiestan que les parece hermosa.

Ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció?.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII.**

 **06 de febrero de 2007. 8:42 a.m. Atrio del Ministerio de Magia**.

Sebastian Crook se paró en medio del atrio del Ministerio entre una multitud de periodistas, con su pluma rápida y su fotógrafa al lado derecho. Escuchó a varios empleados quejándose en voz alta acerca de que la prensa estaba ocupando todo el espacio. La mayoría de ellos no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero escuchó a uno o dos decir las palabras que valían oro por esos días: «Hermione Granger».

Miró a su alrededor expectante, según Elizabeth O'Hale, Hermione Granger nunca, _ni_ _una sola vez_ , había llegado tarde para trabajar. Ella estaba en este momento todavía a tiempo, pero por lo general llegaba a su oficina a las 8:45 en punto, lo que significaba que estaría allí en cualquier momento. Él, a diferencia del resto de su cohorte desinformada, estaba mirando hacia el medio del atrio cerca del punto de aparición pues sabía que Hermione odiaba viajar por la red flu (gracias, señora O'Hale). Miró su reloj y volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Asegúrate de apuntar tu cámara allí —murmuró a Elcy Pond, su encantadora fotógrafa.

—Ya está todo listo —respondió ella, su cámara se entrenó en el punto de aparición.

—También tienes que correr donde está ella, así que esta será nuestra única oportunidad de obtener una imagen clara —insistió Sebastian.

Elcy levantó una mano para aplacarlo y dijo con confianza: —Sebastian, no te preocupes por eso.

Sebastian se quebró el cuello y miró su reloj otra vez. Ahora estaba convencido de que la señora O'Hale era una pequeña cucaracha mentirosa, pero luego, Hermione Granger apareció sorprendentemente arraigada a su pálido marido. Escuchó que Elcy tomaba fotos discretamente antes de que la multitud se diera cuenta de su presencia; una vez que lo hicieran, sería demasiado tarde.

Muy pronto alguien gritó «¡ahí está!» y todas las cámaras fueron disparadas hacia la pareja que había intentado escabullirse por la multitud de la prensa exigente. La mano oscura de Hermione se agarraba con fuerza a la de Draco mientras atravesaban los flashes y el aluvión de preguntas. Sebastian observó cómo ella tropezaba ligeramente mientras Draco la sostenía con facilidad. Su relación no parecía estar sufriendo a pesar de que ella ni siquiera recordaba su primer beso.

Sebastian los vio desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina a los ascensores.

—¿La obtuviste? —le preguntó a Elcy.

—¿Qué tipo de fotógrafa crees que soy? Incluso conseguí una de Malfoy mirándola con cariño —se jactó, volviendo a poner su cámara en el bolso.

Sebastian sonrió. —Vamos a buscar la noticia.

* * *

Como era de esperar, Hermione subestimó lo abrumador que sería volver al trabajo. Los periodistas en el atrio eran solo la punta del iceberg. De todas las miradas indiferentes que voltearon a ver a la pareja, muchas menos personas se dignaron a saludarlos, y Hermione reconoció incluso menos caras. Draco la condujo a su oficina por reflejo y la dejó fuera de ella. Miró a la puerta cerrada de la División de Leyes que decía «Hermione Granger, Ministra de Justicia». Un dolor muy leve comenzó a residir en su cabeza. A pesar de esto, se sintió inundada de orgullo al ver su nombre en la puerta.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione vaciló, deseando ser autónoma de él por una vez desde el accidente; ella confiaba demasiado en su esposo.

—Debería enseñarte tus protecciones —pronunció de repente—. Son bastante complejas —. Draco agitó su varita en un patrón intrincado que parecía imposible duplicar, luego presionó su mano sobre la puerta. Él asintió con la cabeza y ella giró la perilla.

Hermione amó su oficina de inmediato. Era pequeña y estaba abarrotada de cajas y cajas de información. Tenía varias estanterías sobrecargadas y un escritorio enorme apilado con montones ordenados de papeles. Draco entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta.

—Entonces, tus pupilos… —comenzó.

Hermione apartó la mirada del escaneo de su oficina y sacó la varita de su capa. —¿Sí?

—Explícales tú. —Malfoy era un imbécil en letra cursiva.

Hermione sonrió. —Bien, sin embargo, ¿qué tengo que hacer para desbloquear mi oficina?

Draco la miró atentamente. —Escribe «Malfoy es un imbécil».

Hermione parpadeó y luego se echó a reír. —¿Cómo me salí con esa?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Perdí una apuesta. Mis protecciones son «Hermione es la mejor». Es realmente una molestia de hacerlo todas las mañanas.

Hermione se rio con más fuerza. —¿Qué apuesta?

Draco alzó una ceja. —Bueno, entablamos una discusión y dijiste que todo lo que quería era sexo cuando empezamos a salir, ¡lo cual no era cierto! —Intentó justificar; claramente ese era un argumento al que volvían a menudo—. Pero ganaste el título de «la que podía durar más tiempo sin tener que rogar».

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente, pero tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle. —¿Cuánto has aguantado hasta ahora?

—Una semana.

—¿Solamente?

—Bueno, también te negaste a dejarme dormir en la misma cama que tú, o incluso a besarte. Lo intentaba.

—¿Cómo diablos te las arreglas cuando estoy en mi período? —reflexionó, olvidándose de sentirse avergonzada al hablar de sus funciones corporales. Hermione, como la mayoría de los nacidos de muggles, todavía tenía la idea de que la menstruación era algo de lo que no se hablaba, especialmente desde que extrañaba las pocas clases de sexo que se impartían en séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Draco la sacó de sus cavilaciones. —Déjame abrazarte y regalarte masajes... Como dije, perdí la apuesta porque ni siquiera me dejaste estar cerca de ti.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hemos cambiado las protecciones?

—Debido a que son bastante difíciles de adivinar y de realizar correctamente. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido!, tienes que tocar la puerta. A ti, siendo una genio, se te ocurrió esta cosa de huellas dactilares porque dijiste que era mejor que utilizar firmas mágicas. No lo entiendo del todo, para ser honesto... Bueno, supongo que te dejaré entonces.

Hermione lo vio girar torpemente y abrir la puerta. —¿Puedes mostrarme dónde está tu oficina? —preguntó antes de que saliera.

Ella podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. —Por supuesto.

Hermione se sintió un poco atrevida, pero lo siguió fuera de su oficina.

—Por cierto, es de auto-guardia —dijo Draco, paseando a su lado con las manos descansando tranquilamente en sus bolsillos—. Tenemos que subir al nivel cinco. No soy tan importante como la señora _nivel dos_ por aquí —fingió quejarse.

Regresaron a los ascensores y los montaron en silencio. Por lo menos, _ellos_ estaban en silencio, pues se oía el jaleo general de un lunes por la mañana en el Ministerio. Terminaron aplastados por la presión de brujas y magos. Si Hermione hubiera recordado su pasado, no le hubiera importado presionarse contra Draco. Tal como estaba, se sentía claramente incómoda, especialmente porque la gente la miraba abiertamente. Hermione estaba molesta con las miradas fijas. Alguien cerca del frente tuvo la agresión de susurrar a su compañero del codo y apuntarle.

Eso fue todo.

—Tengo amnesia. No soy un idiota. ¡Y estoy aquí mismo! ¿Te importa? —chasqueó.

El viejo se retorció y se dio la vuelta. Bajó al siguiente piso. Draco le sonrió con algo parecido al orgullo.

—Me encanta cuando te enojas —murmuró.

—Probablemente no sea saludable —comentó mientras observaba al resto de los habitantes del ascensor, casi sin atreverse a decir algo.

Finalmente llegaron al nivel cinco y se abrieron camino para salir del ascensor.

—¿Generalmente me llevas a mi oficina y luego camino hasta aquí? ¿No tendría más sentido que te acompañara hasta tu oficina? —preguntó mientras bajaba por un amplio corredor de mármol.

—Tu oficina es más grande.

—¿Así que…? —Hermione solo se confundió por un momento—. ¿Es en serio? —preguntó, su cara calentándose otra vez.

—En serio.

—Jesús, ¿qué somos? ¿Conejos?

Draco se rio entre dientes. —Por lo general, solo hablamos —enmendó—. Tu oficina tiene más «espacio para descansar».

Caminaron a través de un mar de cubículos que terminaron en una pared de puertas de oficinas. Draco fue a abrir su puerta, pero Hermione lo detuvo. —¿Puedo intentarlo?

Draco le hizo un gesto hacia adelante. Ella sacó su varita y deletreó «Hermione es la mejor» con una floritura. Puso su mano contra la puerta y escuchó un clic. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

—No hay necesidad de regodearse —dijo Draco, abriendo la puerta y empujándola hacia adentro.

Él estaba en lo correcto; era pequeña. Y apretada también. Tenía montones de papeles y estanterías pero mucho menos metros cuadrados. Algo que él tuvo que no era una ventana mucho más grande. Hermione caminó alrededor de su escritorio y notó con un sobresalto que había una foto de ellos en él. Todavía no había encontrado esa foto en la casa. Estaban bailando, o con más precisión, la giraba hacia él y mientras ella acercaba sus labios en lo que parecía un beso abrasador.

—¿Cuándo fue esto? —preguntó Hermione, recogiéndola y observando cómo sus ojos bailaban de felicidad.

—En Italia —respondió con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta—. Visitamos ese lugar en la luna de miel y tomaron la foto pues insistieron en ello. Más tarde la transformé con magia.

—Me gusta.

—A mí también.

—Este es el vestido que usé la otra noche. ¿Es italiano?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuánto te costó eso?

—¿Cómo sabes que lo compré?

—Porque nunca pagaría mucho por un vestido.

Una lenta sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. —No te estoy diciendo cuánto fue. Nunca te lo dije. Eso no es retener la verdad sobre el pasado.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Puso la imagen en su lugar con cuidado.

—Gracias por mostrarme dónde está tu oficina. ¿Puedo venir a almorzar?

—Por favor.

—¿Comemos juntos generalmente?

—Depende del día. A veces comes con Potter y Weasley, o Ginny pasa por aquí.

—¿No comes con nosotros esos días?

—Potter y yo hemos recorrido un largo camino, pero no somos de ir a almorzar juntos.

—Sin embargo… —continuó.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Otra vez no.

—Solo digo que ustedes dos tienen mucho en común, a saber, el quidditch por ejemplo.

—Hermione, ni siquiera puedes recordar gustarme, no deberías tratar de hacerme ser mejor amigo de tus amigos.

—Supongo que esto es algo por lo que peleamos mucho también.

Draco suspiró. —No me gusta pelear por eso, pero eres muy insistente.

—Está bien, lo dejaré. Pero puedes venir a mi oficina a almorzar, tienes razón acerca de la sala de descanso.

Draco concedió. —Sí.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo, entonces.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No. Aprecio tu ayuda, pero necesito comenzar a acostumbrarme a las cosas por mi cuenta.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a los ascensores? Es casi como un laberinto y te perdiste la primera vez que entraste a mi oficina —se rio entre dientes—. Tuviste que pedir instrucciones a alguien y luego te molestaste conmigo por la terrible ubicación de mi oficina.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró.

Hermione salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta. Miró el laberinto de cubículos enfrente de ella y respiró profundo; ella iba a poder hacer esto.

* * *

 **06 de febrero de 2007. 9:15 a.m. Ministerio de Magia. Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores.**

Se perdió de alguna manera y terminó de nuevo en frente de su oficina, lo que fue una bendición porque al menos no tendría que preguntar al azar cómo llegar a los ascensores. Hermione quitó las protecciones sin pensarlo dos veces y entró. Draco murmuraba para sí mismo mientras escribía algún tipo de informe. Levantó la vista cuando entró.

—Te lo dije.

—Cállate y llévame a los ascensores.

Draco luchó contra una carcajada mientras se ponía diligente y la acompañaba por la puerta. Navegó por los cubículos y los numerosos pasillos como un experimentado veterano y antes de que Hermione lo supiera, estaba de regreso en los ascensores.

—¿Conoces el camino a tu oficina?

—No soy un desastre completo, estaré bien desde aquí.

—Te veré en el almuerzo —dijo y se retiró por el pasillo.

Hermione llamó al ascensor y siguió caminando. Estaba significativamente más vacío que antes, lo que significaba que llegaba tarde. Regresó rápidamente a su oficina, que encontró con cero problemas y entró. Justo cuando se sentó, alguien tocó la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —Hermione llamó felizmente, a pesar del hecho de que su dolor de cabeza todavía no se había marchado y aun se sentía avergonzada de perderse.

Una voz mayor respondió: —¡Está cerrada!

Hermione, recordándose a sí misma, agitó su varita rápidamente para desatar su puerta. Un segundo más tarde se abrió (pensó brevemente en esto porque no había tocado la puerta, pero supuso que tenía algo que ver con abrir desde dentro o algún otro truco ingenioso) y su jefe mayor entró, vestida con la capa más extravagante. Hermione la había visto alguna vez. Era un choque de patrones: lunares, rayas, tinte de corbata, incluso algunos cuadros. Estaba un poco ataviada por decir lo menos.

—Hermione —dijo Matilda felizmente—. Estoy tan contenta de verte. Ahora, como sabes, solo se te permite trabajar medio día por órdenes de los sanadores —dijo con severidad—. Así que no quiero que vayas a casa y simplemente trabajes desde casa, se supone que esto es un descanso para ti, señorita. Morgana sabe que necesitas uno.

»No te preocupes, Penny puede ayudarte a recuperar la rutina.

Hermione se erizó. Algo le decía que odiaba a Penny, y que nunca aceptaría que la mujer le ayudara, o tal vez era solo su propia necesidad de demostrar que era capaz.

—Eso no será necesario. Soy una trabajadora altamente eficiente, y he trabajado mucho este fin de semana para contrarrestar el hecho de que solo trabajaré medio día.

—Por favor, querida. Es importante que tomes un descanso por tu salud mental.

El estómago de Hermione se retorció. _Penny no pondrá sus garras en mi proyecto_. La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a doler más, pero ella lo ignoró decididamente.

—Si necesito ayuda, no dudaré en contactar a… ¿Penny es que se llama?

—Sí, bueno —Matilda asintió para sí misma—. ¿Y cómo estás, querida? ¿Recuperándote?

—Yo… Bueno.

—¿Y tu esposo? —levantó una ceja sugestivamente—. ¿Cómo van con eso?

—¡Matilda! —exclamó Hermione en una vergüenza simulada (o muy real).

—Espero que sea más generoso de lo habitual en la cama. Te lo mereces.

Ahora ella definitivamente estaba avergonzada. —Yo… nosotros… él…

—Sigo diciéndote que no hay necesidad de sentir vergüenza, querida. Oh, tonta, no recuerdas todas esas conversaciones... Todo lo que tengo que decir es que es guapo. Y resulta que no era tan manzana podrida después de todo. —Matilda se puso de pie y se balanceó ligeramente—. Estaré en mi oficina escribiendo quejas a Kingsley sobre esta tontería que restringe a los sangre pura la entrada a Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué estaría haciendo eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Creo que es un intento equivocado de purgar los prejuicios de la sangre. No te preocupes, cariño, estoy en eso. Solo preocúpate por tu trabajo y avísame si necesitas algo —dijo por encima del hombro antes de volver a salir.

Hermione la miró fijamente. A ella le encantaría trabajar con la mujer algo excéntrica, o la odiaba. Escribió un breve memorando y lo envió antes de acercarse a su estantería para encontrar el libro que estaba buscando sobre la ley muggle. Volteó al índice y comenzó a investigar.

Hacer su trabajo parecía ser lo único, además de las pociones que calmaban su furioso dolor de cabeza. Tomó notas meticulosas e incluso agregó algunos puntos a su hoja de trabajo detallando sus argumentos principales para el caso de la semana siguiente.

Antes de que ella lo supiera, llamaron a su puerta. Hermione miró el pequeño reloj de su escritorio, al lado de la foto de su boda, y se dio cuenta de que era mediodía. Deshizo sus protecciones y gritó: —¡Entra!

Sonrió al hombre frente a ella. Hermione se bajó de su silla de escritorio, muy cómoda, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu día hasta ahora, Hermione?

—Bien —bromeó—. _Amo_ mi oficina. Simplemente me encanta.

Hermione observó cómo Harry colocaba dos bolsas de comida en su escritorio.

—¿Cómo han estado todos hasta ahora? —preguntó, sacando un sandwish y verificando sus ingredientes. Pasó junto a ella y buscó en la bolsa otra.

—Matilda vino a verme.

—Ella es aterradora. —Harry sonrió.

—Igual que yo. Reprendí a algunas personas en el ascensor por mirarme.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de simpatía. —¿Por qué las personas no pueden tener una vida?

—¿Por qué nuestras vidas son tan interesantes para ellos? —se quejó—. Entonces, ¿qué, tengo amnesia? ¿Sabes lo que es _realmente_ digno de noticias? El hecho de que estamos considerando expulsar a los sangre pura de Hogwarts. O el hecho de que todavía no se permite a los squibs entrar en Hogwarts. Me refiero legalmente al menos. Filch ha estado viviendo allí ilegalmente durante años. ¡Cualquiera podría llamarlo y la ley exigiría que fuera desarraigado! No es que la escuela no se beneficiara de eso.

—Él _es_ un poco agresivo —concurrió Harry, tomando un mordisco de su sandwish.

—Oh, debo mencionar que Draco….

Otro golpe en la puerta le cortó el habla. Sin embargo, esta vez no tuvo que abrir pues Draco entró con el pelo un poco más revuelto de lo que había estado esa mañana. Se detuvo en seco y se fijó en la escena delante de él. Hermione vio en sus ojos que pudo discernir.

—Potter.

—Malfoy —contestó cordialmente, girándose para mirarlo.

—¡Bueno! —dijo Hermione felizmente—. Le estaba diciendo a Harry que ibas a estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia ella acusadoramente, comprendiendo que había planeado aquello desde la mañana. —De hecho, voy a almorzar solo —respondió rígidamente—. Te veré en casa esta noche.

—Tonterías —rechazó Hermione con un gesto de su mano—. Come con nosotros. No puedes odiar tanto a Harry. Además, yo estoy aquí, y al parecer me amas —respondió ella.

Draco apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos. —No tengo dónde sentarme, Hermione —prácticamente gruñó.

—Soy una bruja —dijo ella obviamente. Se puso de pie y amplió su silla para que pudiera acomodar fácilmente a dos personas—. Además, hice que Harry te trajera un sandwish.

La cara de Draco se contrajo, pero lentamente se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Hermione se dio cuenta de que debería haber transformado su silla para que fuera un poco más grande porque estaban un poco aplastados, pero también le encantaba estar cerca de él, así que no la reajustó.

Un silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Harry le entregó a Draco su sandwish.

Más silencio.

—No sabía qué hacer con eso. Pero luego lo hice porque tuve uno de esos momentos, después empecé a dudar de mí misma —dijo Hermione—. Vomité.

—Es perfecto, Hermione —él la tranquilizó y tomó un gran mordisco, ignorando la presencia de Harry.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo estuvo su mañana? —les preguntó a ambos.

—Esta bruja de mi piso está siendo un dolor en el trasero —Harry lanzó una queja—.Siempre me contradice, sigue apareciendo de la nada y no me deja solo.

Hermione miró a Draco como para compartir una mirada de conocimiento con él, pero se encontró con una pared de hielo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante su frialdad y se volvió hacia Harry. —Invítala a una cita.

Harry se burló, pero notó el color rosado en sus mejillas. —¿Qué hay de ti, Malfoy? ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? —preguntó un poco brusco, tratando de cambiar el tema claramente.

Draco, literalmente, se atragantó con su comida, sin esperar ser atendido. Pasó rápidamente. —Muy larga —respondió de manera mundana.

Hermione quería codearlo para que hablara más, pero se dio cuenta de que era un comienzo y no quería presionarlo. La verdadera razón por la que había querido que Harry y Draco comieran juntos era porque aún estaba incómoda con sus reacciones ante la presencia de Draco y pensó que podría usar un tiempo separada de él, pero tampoco quería dejarlo completamente, un signo de su creciente dependencia.

—Oh, Ginny me dijo que te recordara que prometiste ir a una clase de parto con ella esta tarde —agregó Draco.

—Eso parece divertido —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente imaginando una habitación llena de mujeres embarazadas que se preocupaban por dar a luz—. ¿Dónde está?

—En algún lugar del Callejón Diagon. Ella dijo que iban a encontrarse en Gringotts.

Hermione asintió y tomó un mordisco de su sandwish mientras Draco señaló con la mirada lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente; no podría haber elegido una comida más fálica para el almuerzo. Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo de todos modos mientras mantuvo una conversación amistosa con Harry pues era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, excepto que las personas de las que se estaba quejando eran solo nombres sin rostro.

Ella fue capaz de arrastrar a Draco a algunas respuestas más de una línea, algo a lo que llamó «progreso» en su diario. Harry fue el primero en irse. Les dio las gracias por el almuerzo y salió despedido de la oficina.

Draco la abordó en el momento en que se cerró la puerta.

—Tú, querida, eres malvada.

—No hay necesidad de exagerar —replicó ella.

—Me engañaste para que almorzara con él.

—Y no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?

Draco gruñó incoherentemente.

»Eso pensé.

—El caso es que me mentiste.

—No te mentí. Te pedí que te acompañaras a almorzar.

—¡Sí, a ti! No a Potter.

—Draco, estás siendo ridículo. ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto? Harry es mi mejor amigo, _tienes_ que superar tu pasado con él. Harry está claramente tratando de seguir adelante y tú simplemente no. Fue un almuerzo ¡Un almuerzo! ¡Déjalo ir!

»He estado intentando durante años que aceptes un solo almuerzo, ¿y qué si tuve que engañarte? Me hizo feliz, Draco. Muy feliz. ¿Es eso tanto para ti? —Hermione se había exaltado a ese punto. Los dos estaban parados y mirándose el uno al otro, excepto por el hecho de que ella era mucho más bajita que él y tenía que levantar sus ojos.

—Hermione, yo...

—¡Nada de «Hermione»! Vas a almorzar con nosotros una vez a la semana y eso es todo. Tú y Harry se llevarán bien. ¡Créeme!

—Hermione, tu nariz.

—Deja de cambiar de tema, ahora mismo.

—Estás sangrando —insistió.

—¿Qué? —ella tocó su nariz y, efectivamente, tenía sangre. Su migraña masiva la golpeó un segundo más tarde y la hizo literalmente tambalearse.

Draco la ayudó a sentarse y tomó algunos pañuelos del cajón de su escritorio.

—Te acordaste sin darte cuenta de nuevo.

—Me duele la cabeza —gimió ella.

—Lo sé, amor. Déjame llevarte a casa por la tarde. Puedes beber tu poción, tomar una siesta rápida y si estás lista, ve a esa clase de partos con Ginny.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

—Esperemos a que la hemorragia se detenga. No necesitamos ninguna atención no deseada de la que ya tenemos.

Asintió de nuevo. Su migraña se estaba apoderando de ella. Draco la sacó del edificio unos minutos más tarde y los apareció en casa. Hermione se desplomó en el sofá y Draco fue a buscar su poción. Él se la dio y ella se durmió enseguida.

* * *

 **06 de febrero de 2007. 6:26 p.m.**

Hermione se despertó unas horas más tarde en una posición terriblemente incómoda y de pronto comprendió los hábitos de sueño de Draco. Era como si el sofá tomara el control de su cuerpo y asegurara un sueño horrible. Fue terrible. Le dolía el cuello, le dolían los brazos y tenía la boca seca. Ella realmente no sabía cómo lo hacía todas las noches.

Caminó hasta la cocina con Crookshanks en sus brazos y comprobó la hora con ojos nublados. Si se apresuraba, aún podía llegar a la clase de Ginny. Se dio a la tarea de subir las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa y atarse el pelo enredado. Encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina que dejó Draco y le contó la hora y la ubicación del centro de partos. Hermione sonrió ante lo considerado que había sido él, besó a Crookshanks como despedida y se apareció en el Callejón Diagon para ver a su amiga.

Llegó a un lugar que había descubierto unos años antes como una buena ubicación para aparcar cerca de la carretera principal sin tener que aparecerse en la calle más transitada. Hermione apartó su varita y se apresuró por el callejón bajo la dura luz del sol. El sitio estaba bastante abarrotado, y varias cabezas giraron mientras pasaba corriendo aunque ella los ignorara habitualmente mientras leía las señales de las tiendas en busca de _bebés balbuceantes_.

Al final encontró el sitio apretujado entre una tienda de sombreros y una tienda de gatos.

Hermione abrió la pesada puerta de cristal a una sala de estar de estilo hospitalario. Ginny estaba en uno de los asientos de espera junto a varias futuras mamás, sus parejas y Blaise.

Hermione se acercó y le dio a Ginny un abrazo. —Lamento mucho llegar tarde. Tomé una siesta porque tenía dolor de cabeza y…

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Ginny—. Draco nos lo dijo. Puedes irte ahora, Blaise.

—¿Por qué no puedo venir a estas cosas de parto? Yo _soy_ el padre —se quejó.

—Te lo dije, puedes pasar al siguiente. Es un momento de calidad para mí y para mi mejor amiga. Además, eres demasiado aprensivo por las cosas de las que hablamos.

—No soy aprensivo —replicó.

—¿Eso es sangre? —preguntó Ginny, señalando al suelo.

—¡¿Dónde?! —exigió Blaise, acercando su cuerpo a ella, con un profundo ceño fruncido en sus rasgos oscuros.

—¿Lo ves? —se rio Ginny—. ¡Vamos! Estamos a punto de comenzar.

Blaise admitió la derrota y en cambio le dio un beso de despedida. —Te veo luego, Hermione —dijo casualmente, y salió del centro.

Ginny volvió sus ojos verdes a Hermione. —Entonces, ¿te peleaste con Draco? —preguntó.

—¿Desde cuándo es «Draco»?

—Draco y yo nos hemos convertido en una rara especie de amigos, si así quieres llamarle. Él es el mejor amigo de Blaise y tú eres su esposa. Además, Blaise de vez en cuando le da algún consejo estúpido, así que él viene a mí. Desde que la amnesia le ha robado a su esposa aparece con más frecuencia para conversar.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por eso.

—Entonces me dijo que te peleaste con él por Harry y que eso hizo sangrar tu nariz.

Hermione suspiró. En ese momento, una mujer con un pañuelo rosa brillante y un vestido largo y veraniego apareció en la habitación.

—Madres —dijo con voz etérea—. Estoy muy contenta de verles una vez más. Por favor, entren.

Hermione ayudó a levantar a Ginny.

—Diría que fue más _yo gritándole_ que una pelea —corrigió Hermione.

—¿Acerca de?

—Bueno, te lo dijo, ¿no? —gruñó Hermione.

—Su versión, sí.

Hermione soltó un suspiro frustrado. —Él se niega a tratar de ser amistoso con Harry. ¿Cómo podría casarme con alguien que se niega a hablar con mi mejor amigo? No tiene sentido. No les pido que sean amigos, solo quiero que sea más amable con él.

—Lo sé. —Ginny estuvo de acuerdo, acariciando la mano de Hermione. —¡Ahora terminemos esta charla sobre el parto porque quiero conseguir un poco de helado!

Hermione se rio ligeramente ante la mirada de regocijo en el rostro de Ginny y siguió a la multitud de madres para entrar en una habitación tenuemente iluminada con paredes de bambú.

—Por favor, permanezcan sentadas, madres —dijo la instructora con su voz flotante.

Hermione y Ginny eligieron algunos cojines cerca del final de la clase.

—Hoy vamos a hablar sobre el dolor. Es inevitable, es natural y dolerá. Ese es el milagro del nacimiento. Existen varias pociones para el dolor o incluso algunos hechizos, pero se sabe que dañan a los bebés, por lo que vamos para ver algunas formas más «naturales» de construir el cuerpo y prepararlo para el dolor. —La mujer hizo una pausa innecesariamente larga—. ¿Cuáles son sus preocupaciones?

Hermione tuvo que abstenerse de opinar sobre el comportamiento de la mujer. Le recordó demasiado a Luna Lovegood y a la profesora Trelawney juntas. Sin embargo, la clase no fue un desperdicio total, y Hermione aprendió mucho sobre el poder del cerebro sobre el dolor. En general, fue interesante, aunque demasiado pesada y muy llena de embarazadas.

Una vez que terminó, Hermione y Ginny caminaron por la calle hacia _Fortescue_ y se agazaparon dentro. Ginny ordenó tres tipos de helado y terminó los dos primeros antes de que Hermione incluso hubiera elegido alguno.

—Entonces funcionó, ¿verdad? —pregunto Ginny.

—¿Exactamente qué?

—Conseguir que Draco almuerce con Harry.

—Sí. Más o menos. Básicamente éramos solo Harry y yo hablando, pero lo chantajeé para que se quedara. ¿No crees que sea irracional al pedirle que se esfuerce, verdad?

—No. Pero no creo que obtendrás mucho más de ellos aparte de una conversación unilateral. Draco realmente no puede manejar a Harry. Harry es diferente, nunca estuvo equivocado, así que perdonar a Draco es más fácil para él. Pero Draco estaba tan equivocado acerca de Harry y su infancia entera.

—¡Él también fue así conmigo! —replicó Hermione.

—La diferencia es que estaba actuando por sentimientos incomprendidos e ignorancia hacia ti y celos reales y, envidia hacia Harry.

Hermione se comió una cucharada de su helado de bayas. —Supongo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estás? Sé que sigues teniendo estos flashbacks que atornillan tu cabeza. Eso debe ser más que molesto.

—Lo es. ¡Me está volviendo loca!

—¿Has considerado ver a un terapeuta? —preguntó Ginny seriamente.

—Tengo una reunión con mi sanadora mañana. Y me dio un diario, así que podría comenzar a usarlo.

—Diario. Siempre has amado eso —comentó Ginny despreocupadamente.

—Lo tengo. ¿No tengo? Gin, ¿sabes si he llevado un diario estos últimos años?

—No que yo sepa. Pero si fuera tú me aseguraría.

—Ya veo.

—Debes buscar entre tus cosas, probablemente tengas uno por ahí.

—Creo que lo haré.

—¿Y cómo es vivir con Draco?

—Es raro.

—Y que lo digas.

—Para empezar, fuimos a una cita ayer por la noche.

—¿Una cita?

—Una cita —confirmó Hermione.

—¿Y…?

—Y fue encantador. Nos tomamos de las manos y quería besarlo.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—No. Pero realmente quería hacerlo. Cada vez que me acerco a él, siento esta atracción como si tuviera que estar tocándolo de alguna manera. Gin, es tan difícil de resistir. Y luego cuando tocamos accidentalmente...

Ginny estaba sonriendo ampliamente. —Hemos tenido una conversación similar. Cuando comenzó a tratar de ser tu amigo.

—Lo que lo empeora es que mi cuerpo tiene el recuerdo muscular de estar cerca de él o con él... —Hermione se sonrojó, pero continuó—. El único recuerdo distinto que tengo lo involucra a él desnudo sobre mi escritorio.

Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron y alzó las cejas sugerentemente. —Y en tu memoria, ¿cómo fue?

—Increíblemente increíble —admitió Hermione en voz baja.

Ginny se rio y apoyó sus manos en su vientre con amor. —Draco es muy bueno en la cama, o eso es lo que he podido hacer que tus labios reservados murmuren estos últimos años.

—¿Pero no lo ves? Es extraño porque no lo conozco, pero él me conoce, ¡y yo quiero estar con él!

—Han ido a una cita. Vayan a otra. O jueguen a las veinte preguntas o algo como eso. Conócelo.

—Es una buena idea.

—Sugiero que lo hagas rápido, porque solo pudo pasar una semana sin tocarte, y vamos a llegar al final de esa semana, ¿no es así?

Hermione se echó a reír. —¿Cómo duró solo una semana? —preguntó.

—Blaise no pudo pasar tres días —agregó Ginny.

—¿Tres días?

—Él podría, pero no quería, debo decir —enmendó Ginny.

El dúo se rio y Hermione se sintió bien, como si hubiera hablado con Harry. No había ninguna incomodidad a pesar de que estaban hablando de Draco.

—¿Terminaron enganchándose esa noche cinco años atrás? —preguntó Hermione queriendo llenar más huecos en su memoria.

Ginny sonrió. —Lo intentamos, pero estaba demasiado borracho. ¡Se durmió mientras me besaba en la cama! —se rio con cariño—. En realidad estuve asustada por un momento porque pesaba mucho, pero logré apartarlo de mí, y nos abrazamos toda la noche. —Ginny suspiró feliz—. A la mañana siguiente salimos a desayunar. De hecho, fue agradable.

—Eso es tan lindo.

—¡Las cifras dicen que _tú_ tuviste más acción que yo esa noche! —Ginny sonrió ante rubor de Hermione.

—Bueno, al parecer, no funcionó muy bien para nosotros después de eso —contestó.

—Claro, teniendo en cuenta que están casados ahora...

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. No hablé con él por mucho tiempo después de eso.

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo?

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo por un momento. _¿Le había mentido Draco?_

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No fue por tanto tiempo tampoco. No hablaste con él durante tres días, más o menos. Es toda una reina de drama. Aunque hiciste un trabajo muy impresionante evitándolo. Fue como si estuvieras resfriada por algunos meses, un poco despiadada en realidad... —recordó Ginny con cariño.

—¿Cuándo comencé a hablar con él otra vez?

Ginny pensó por un momento. —Bueno, como dije, técnicamente, tres días más tarde. Le dijiste _hola_ o algo por el estilo. Y cuando _realmente_ le empezaste a hablar, déjame ver… creo que dijiste que fue cuando comenzó a comprar té para ti y a dejarlo con la secretaria del departamento para dártelo —dijo la pelirroja—. ¡No! creo que fue cuando recibió la noticia de que su padre estaba recibiendo el beso del dementor.

La mano de Hermione voló a su boca, sus padres aún no habían entablado conversación, de hecho, ella se había olvidado por completo de ellos, por lo que ahora se sentía terrible. Sabía que su madre estaba en algún lugar en Francia, pero ahora entendía por qué; Inglaterra tenía demasiados recuerdos oscuros.

—¿No lo sabías? —pregunto Ginny, sorprendida. Se frotó la barriga, calmando a su creciente hijo—. Vas a tener la misma reacción que en aquella ocasión, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué hice entonces?

—Te enteraste una mañana cuando dejó tu té y te deseó un buen día.

—¿Y él cómo estaba?

—Teniendo en cuenta que no hablabas con el _idiota_ más allá de las respuestas de una sola palabra, creo que se lo tomó muy bien. Lo siguiente que supe era que ustedes se estaban reuniendo para desayunar todos los días. Una vez se te hizo tarde para trabajar porque se quedaron hablando sobre ese asunto, pues te sentiste mal por él.

Hermione reflexionó sobre eso. Ginny tenía razón; ahora sentía lástima por Draco y eso hizo que estuviera más inclinada a darle una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, no se sentía mal por el hecho de que Lucius Malfoy recibiera el beso. Lo único malo en todo el asunto era saber que debía haber sido duro para su marido. Hombre malo o no, él era su padre y los lazos familiares no se pueden ignorar.

—¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre para el bebé? —preguntó Hermione cambiando completamente de tema.

Ginny gruñó. —No me preguntes sobre eso; Blaise es un demonio. Se niega a elegir un nombre normal, solo algunas de esas mierdas de sangre pura.

—Ginny, tú eres una sangre pura.

—Sí, ¡y mi nombre es Ginevra! ¡Odio mi nombre!

Hermione se echó a reír.

—Touché.

Las dos discutieron posibles nombres para la forma de vida en crecimiento dentro de la cabeza roja mientras comían el resto de sus helados.

Hermione comenzó a ponerse nuevamente su capa. —Mejor me marcho, Gin. Tengo que ir a San Mungo mañana por la mañana, y todavía debo hacer un poco de trabajo antes de acostarme.

—Llévame al Caldero Chorreante para que pueda tomar el autobús. Blaise debería estar allí. Odio estar embarazada. Moverse es una molestia _tan_ grande.

Hermione y Ginny pasearon por el Callejón Diagon con tomadas del brazo y entraron en el patio del Caldero Chorreante. Hermione la abrazó y se volvió para irse.

—Oh, Ginny —recordó—, ¿quién es Penny?

—Penny es tu incompetente secretaria. Ella nunca hace nada para ayudar y siempre trata de tomar el crédito.

Hermione se erizó. —Gracias. Te veré, pronto, ¿sí?

Blaise salió a la calle, después de haberlas visto por la ventana del pub. —Buenas noches, Hermione. Dile a Draco que _hola_ —dijo Blaise alegremente, halando a Ginny en un abrazo y casi de inmediato comenzando a hablar con su abultada panza.

Hermione se despidió y se Apareció un segundo más tarde.

* * *

 **N/T:** Aclaro que este es el capítulo que había subido anteriormente por si se les hace familiar. Por otra parte, quiero agradecer a quienes han empezado a leer esta linda historia. Hufflepuffs Anonymous estaría orgullosa. Dicho esto, espero que hayan disfrutado los anteriores capítulos publicados.

Gracias a: **Anbaru-chan, alerejon, Sally ElizabethHR, Dreiana, Wind White, MagicisFidem** y a **Effy0Stonem.**

¡Ya son **70** favoritos y **104** follows!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII.**

 **06 de febrero de 2007. 8:59 p.m.**

Draco se sentó en el sofá comiendo un plato de lasaña. Lo había calentado, no cocinado, debido a que estaba completamente agotado. Crookshanks ronroneaba a sus pies, profundamente dormido. Hermione, no se encontraba por ningún lado, lo que era habitual después de una de las clases de partos de Ginny, pero sin saber exactamente dónde estaba y que estaba bien lo ponía al borde; el ataque lo había dejado un poco paranoico y con razón, pues la última vez que estuvo en el callejón Diagon perdió cinco años de su memoria.

Bostezó y siguió metiéndose la comida en la boca descuidadamente. Estaba tan cansado. Tan cansado, de hecho, que se durmió mientras comía, y su tazón se inclinó ligeramente hacia su semidesnudo e inconsciente cuerpo.

Fue esta la imagen que encontró Hermione cuando llegó. El fuerte crujido de su Aparición sorprendió a Draco haciendo que despertara de nuevo casi perdiendo el agarre del cuenco en sus manos.

Hermione se rio entre dientes.

—¿Hay más de eso?

Draco miró a su alrededor medio despierto y asintió con la cabeza, quebrándose el cuello en el acto. De alguna manera había estado recostado en un ángulo incómodo como siempre. _M_ _aldito sofá_.

Hermione entró en la cocina y se sirvió un montón de lasaña. Se dejó caer junto a Draco, quien saltó de nuevo claramente habiéndose quedado dormido la segunda vez que abandonó la habitación. Hermione miró las bolsas bajo sus ojos con algo parecido a la preocupación. No sabía por completo cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos, sino que le agradeció.

—Gracias por traerme a casa después del almuerzo —dijo a la televisión.

Draco bostezó en voz alta y comió otro bocado. —Para eso están los maridos.

Hermione sonrió en respuesta.

Comieron en silencio mientras miraban _Quién quiere ser un millonario_.

En algún momento, Hermione había colocado su plato y el cuenco de Draco en una mesa auxiliar, y él había colocado su cabeza en su regazo comenzando rápidamente a roncar. Hermione convocó su diario y un bolígrafo, y comenzó a escribir sobre su día, organizando sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando llegó a la nariz sangrante, sucedió algo interesante pues recuperó su segundo flashback.

 _Hermione estaba paseando en la pequeña oficina de Draco, molesta como siempre con su estúpido y pálido prometido. Estaba moviendo su varita alrededor mientras despotricaba y chispas rojas volaban de vez en cuando. No es que Hermione estuviera pendiente de eso. Estaba concentrada únicamente en el imbécil delante de ella, el hombre al que tontamente decidió darle el sí unos meses antes y que se negó absolutamente a tratar de llevarse bien con sus amigos._

— _¡Estás siendo infantil! —lo acusó._

— _No soy infantil. Me permiten tener opiniones hacia las personas, y mi opinión es que tus «mejores amigos» son idiotas._

— _¡No te atrevas!_

— _Potter no es tan malo como Weasley, pero apenas están a la par de un individuo promedio —dijo mordazmente Draco._

— _¿Cómo acepté tu propuesta? ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho?_

— _Hermione, no me gustan tus amigos. Lo siento. Eso no va a cambiar. Hay demasiada historia entre nosotros —dijo lentamente desde su asiento. Quería trepar por su escritorio y besar su perfecta cara aristocrática._

— _¡NO LO HAS INTENTADO!_

— _Respira profundo, cariño —le aconsejó Draco con calma._

— _No te atrevas a decirme que me calme — amenazó Hermione sombríamente—. No puedes usar la excusa de la «historia» conmigo, eso es incoherente. Mira_ _nuestra_ _historia. ¡Y aquí estamos, comprometidos! Tal vez debería haber prestado más atención a lo que eres, porque claramente algunas cosas nunca cambian —gritó Hermione._

 _Ella se volvió para abrir la puerta y salió corriendo de su oficina. Estaba determinando si conocía o no la ruta a los ascensores y su habilidad para encontrar el camino era todavía un poco vaga, cuando Draco alargó el brazo y la detuvo. Siempre era tan_ rápido _._

— _Hermione —continuó con su exasperante y tranquila voz—, lo siento. Pero hay algunas cosas que puedes cambiar y otras que no puedes._

 _Hermione le lanzó una mirada que probablemente le hizo pensar que iba a maldecirlo porque dejó caer su mano y dio un paso atrás. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy? ¿Qué se puede_ _olvidar_ _convenientemente que fui torturada frente a ti? ¿O que me acosaste durante años, me llamaste sangre sucia, me hiciste llorar muchas veces e incluso me hiciste odiarme a mí misma?_

 _»Es irónico que eso sea así cuando no puedes perdonar a Harry por un duelo perdido en el que admitió haber usado una maldición que nunca debería haber siquiera pensado. ¿Qué te ha hecho alguna vez que no puedas perdonar? ¿Te avergonzó? ¿Te hizo sentir menos? Bienvenido a todo mi tiempo en Hogwarts y, aquí estamos, tratando de organizar nuestra estúpida boda extravagante de la que todavía no le hemos contado a tu madre, ¡y a la que mis padres se niegan a asistir!_

 _Hermione tuvo que abstenerse de llorar, estaba muy nerviosa a este punto y se dio cuenta de que debía abandonar la habitación antes de decir más cosas de las que se arrepentiría. Ella ya sabía que Draco seguía sintiéndose horrible por haberla tratado mal de niña, y ahora probablemente regresaría a su compasivo yo, lo que_ detestaba.

 _»¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinado? ¿No puedes hacer un pequeño esfuerzo? ¿Por mí? —Ahora estaba llorando, limpiando las lágrimas que fluían._

 _Draco parecía indeciso entre acercarse a ella para consolarla y querer esconderse detrás de su escritorio con su varita._

— _Lo único que quiero es que puedas estar en la misma habitación. No creo que sea mucho pedir. Harry está dispuesto. —Su discurso se estaba haciendo un poco confuso por las lágrimas en ese momento—. ¿Estás diciendo que Harry y Ron ni siquiera pueden venir a la boda? —sollozó._

 _Draco la miró con recelo. —Por supuesto que pueden, amor. Son importantes para ti. Lo siento... —dijo luchando para continuar—. Prometo tratar de tolerarlos lo suficiente como para permanecer en la misma habitación durante la boda, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Hermione sorbió y asintió con la cabeza. Draco tomó eso como una señal para acercarse a ella quien enterró la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su cabello enmarañado con suavidad. Odiaba pelear con él, pero había tenido suficiente con su insistencia en ignorar a sus mejores amigos._

 _Hermione y Draco habían tenido varias conversaciones sobre su pasado, pero en su mayoría evitaban a Harry y Ron, y ambas partes aún eran demasiado inmaduras para seguir adelante._

— _Solo quiero que ustedes tres se lleven bien —murmuró._

— _Lo sé, amor. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero lo intentaré porque te amo._

— _Lo siento —dijo Hermione finalmente._

— _¿Por qué te disculpas? Soy el idiota._

— _Por traer el pasado a colación. —Hermione se apartó de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos—. Sé que no hubieras podido hacer nada cuando Bellatrix... y sé que tu intimidación vino de la ignorancia, luego de la inseguridad y después del miedo. Sabes que acepto nuestro pasado por lo que es, y he seguido adelante porque sé que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste. Lo sé, Draco. No debería haberlo mencionado nuevamente, porque no eres una mala persona, al menos, no más —dijo con firmeza ante sus claros ojos grises._

— _Lo siento, yo... —insistió._

 _Hermione cortó el resto de sus disculpas conectando sus labios. Fue un beso lento, casi tímido, y fue maravilloso. Draco sostuvo su cuerpo contra el suyo con toda la necesidad de alguien desesperadamente enamorado y temeroso de perderlo todo. Hermione lo acercó más, sin querer dejarlo ir. Y se quedaron allí, en su oficina llena de cajas de zapatos, besándose suavemente._

 _Perdonando._

Cuando Hermione regresó al presente, su corazón latía con fuerza, un sonrojo fuerte se había elevado en sus mejillas redondas, y la mano que sostenía la pluma estaba temblando. Había sido el flashback más detallado y vívido hasta la fecha. No había en él vagas sensaciones ni comprensión de las cosas sin razón; era como una película que se había presentado frente a ella dejándola previsiblemente confundida y curiosamente (en su mayoría) sin dolor de cabeza.

Draco se movió sobre su regazo y continuó roncando, felizmente inconsciente de su estado actual. Hermione sostuvo la mano y comenzó a escribir todo lo que había visto con meticuloso detalle. Como la fecha que escribió: «Unos meses antes de la boda: 02 años antes del accidente».

Una vez que terminó de escribir, añadió una breve entrada con detalles vagos sobre la última vez que se habían acostado. Ella se aseguró de lanzar varios encantos en su diario para hacerlo ilegible para todos menos para ella, y lo disfrazó para que pareciera una novela.

* * *

Era martes, lo que significaba que Hermione tenía que ir a San Mungo para su cita semanal. Se despertó un poco antes de lo habitual, no porque hubiera dormido mucho, y se vistió rápidamente. Ella despertó accidentalmente a Draco, quien estaba acurrucado en una pequeña bola en el sofá con Crookshanks de alguna manera ocupando la mayor parte del espacio. Hermione prometió preparar el desayuno y le dijo que volviera a dormir. Eso lo hizo saltar del sofá insistiendo en que lo hiciera, empujándola torpemente fuera del camino.

La pareja comió en silencio. Draco se quedaba dormido mientras comía derramando la comida varias veces. Hermione tuvo que abstenerse de reír, le deseó un buen día y se Apareció en el hospital.

Encontró a la sanadora Roberts en su oficina. Era un poco más grande que la de Draco y muy simple. Algunas fotos familiares colgaban en la pared. Aparte del escritorio, tres sillas y una pila de papeles, la habitación estaba vacía. La sanadora Roberts parecía tan joven y entusiasta como siempre, excepto que había cambiado su cabello azul por un tono rosa brillante. Al menos Hermione asumió que lo había teñido, aunque tal vez se tratara de una metamorfosis. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Entonces las primeras palabras de su boca fueron: —¡Oye, eres una metamorfomaga?

Roberts sonrió. —Lo soy. Aunque no soy la mejor. Cambiar el color de mi cabello es muy agotador, y más aún cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo... pero basta de mí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de regreso al trabajo?

—Bien —respondió Hermione, olvidando convenientemente el incidente del sangrado nasal.

—Eso no es lo que dijo tu marido —respondió Roberts.

—Ese maldito —se quejó Hermione.

—¿Entonces, qué pasó? —preguntó Roberts levantando un portapapeles y recogiendo un bolígrafo.

Hermione suspiró. Tendría una conversación con su marido más tarde, ya fuera que sintiera pena por su falta de sueño o no.

—Me molesté porque Draco se niega a intentar hacerse amigo de Harry. ¡Ni siquiera le pedí que se hiciera amigo de él, solo quería que le dijera dos palabras! ¡No es mucho pedir! —Hermione volvió a intentarlo y respiró profundamente. Significativamente más tranquila, continuó.

»El punto es que me molesté tanto que de alguna manera volví a tener recuerdos confusos. Rememoré todas las veces que Draco había puesto barreras para acercarse a Harry y todos los argumentos que había tenido sobre el asunto.

—¿Entonces, pudiste recordar? —preguntó Roberts, garabateando.

—Sí. ¡No! No me di cuenta de que estaba recordando hasta que mi nariz comenzó a sangrar y mi cabeza a latir. Se sentía normal... También sucedió algunas otras veces. Empiezo a hacer algo o a decir algo y no sé de dónde viene, de repente mi cabeza comienza a hacer implosión, y me doy cuenta de que he recordado algo de mi pasado de una manera accidental.

Roberts asintió con la cabeza. —¿Y cuándo se supone que te sucede?

—Por lo general, cuando estoy molesta o agitada por algo, pero puede pasar sin que yo lo note como cuando fui a buscar un bálsamo para Draco, pero ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía en el lugar donde guarda los ingredientes de sus pociones. Es decir, no tenía idea, pero de algún modo lo _sabía_... Es difícil de explicar.

—¿Y siempre está acompañado de dolor de cabeza, hemorragias nasales o algo más?

—Normalmente solo de un dolor de cabeza, uno realmente horrible.

Roberts asintió. —¿Has tenido recuerdos más concretos o solo estos accidentales?

—Bueno… empecé a escribir en el diario anoche, como sugeriste.

—¿Y?

—Me golpeó un recuerdo. Era como si lo estuviera reviviendo. Draco estaba durmiendo, así que no puedo saber si me desconecté por completo. Lo extraño fue que luego de eso no tuve una horrible migraña, o por lo menos, nada fuerte.

—¡Es una buena señal! ¿Cuál era el recuerdo?

—Fue una pelea similar a la que tuvimos ayer. Le grité por no comprender mi punto sobre Harry y Ron, eso pasó unos meses antes de la boda. Yo quería que estuvieran ahí obviamente, y Draco estaba siendo todo un imbécil —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué crees que provocó el recuerdo?

—Estaba escribiendo sobre nuestra pelea cuando sucedió.

Roberts asintió de nuevo. Gabarateó un poco más y luego colocó su portapapeles a un lado. —Son buenas señales, Hermione. Sé que tener estos constantes dolores de cabeza no debe ser divertido, pero significa que tus recuerdos siguen ahí, que todavía son accesibles.

—¿Significa que podrían volver a mi algún día, o que tendré que seguir reviviéndolos de esta manera?

—No puedo decirlo con certeza. Puede ser una mezcla de ambos; podría ser uno o el otro, o ninguno de los dos. El cerebro funciona de manera divertida, Hermione. Lo que puedo decir es que escribir un diario parece ser una buena salida para ti. Sugiero que sigas haciéndolo.

—Lo disfruto. Estoy sorprendida de haber no haber tenido uno en los últimos años, pero supongo que es porque lleva mucho tiempo —admitió.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas entre tú y el señor Malfoy en general?

Hermione hizo una mueca. —No lo sé —admitió.

La sanadora Roberts era lo suficientemente joven y lo suficientemente profesional como para que Hermione se sintiera cómoda hablando con ella, hasta el punto de poder confesarle lo extraña, pero completamente tranquila que sentía en presencia de Draco.

Se quejó de su atractivo, amabilidad y sobre todo, de su manera de confundirla. Se lamentó por el hecho de que no podía recordar haberlo amado y le reveló que quería gustarle, pero que sentía que sabía muy poco sobre él. Se quejó además de tener que confiar en él para todo e incluso admitió que odiaba dormir sola y que tenía muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño.

—Especialmente porque el idiota siempre recibe al gato. ¿Por qué Crookshanks duerme con él? ¡Es _mi_ gato! Aunque sea un maldito traidor.

Roberts se rio entre dientes. —Probablemente esté acostumbrado a dormir con los dos y simplemente está confundido.

—Bueno, él debería reconocer que yo soy la que más lo necesita —se lamentó Hermione—. No puedo pasar una noche sin despertar gritando —admitió en voz baja.

—¿Cuál es el motivo?

—La guerra... fui torturada. Y es que no estoy completamente... —Hermione temblaba un poco.

Roberts asintió comprensivamente y puso una mano sobre la de Hermione. —No me puedo imaginar lo doloroso y difícil que debe haber sido para ti. ¿Ha considerado hablar con algún profesional? Aunque soy sanadora, la terapia no es mi especialización.

Hermione arrugó la cara, sobre todo para detener las lágrimas. —Lo he considerado, pero no estoy segura... no lo sé.

—¿Qué hay de ir a un grupo de apoyo? Hay varios que se reúnen semanalmente los jueves por la noche. Es anónimo y no se requiere compromiso.

—Lo consideraré.

—Bien —sonrió Roberts—. ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Las cosas se están moviendo bien? ¿No es muy difícil no conocer a todos?

—Es difícil, pero no imposible. Amo lo que hago, pero me siento muy retrasada.

—Tomará tiempo —le aseguró Roberts—. Sin embargo puedes decir que vivir con Draco está bien, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —No es un problema para nada. Es increíble. Siempre me cocina, me da mi espacio, miramos la televisión juntos. Todo está bien. Excepto, por supuesto todo de lo que me he estado quejando —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—Si te resulta demasiado difícil, debes saber que tus amigos se han ofrecido a dejarte vivir con ellos, y que hay otros programas disponibles si los necesitas. Simplemente envíame una lechuza.

Hermione le dio las gracias. —Más que nada, me siento inútil. Confío demasiado en Draco para decirme cosas simples, y solo para pasar el día.

—Tal vez deberías comenzar a tratar de alejarte de su ayuda —sugirió Roberts.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —¿Cuáles eran las pruebas que se suponía que debía hacer? Me encantaría terminar con eso para poder volver a trabajar. La próxima semana ya es mi cita en la corte.

La sanadora Roberts sonrió mientras la dirigió a la puerta —Vamos entonces.

Las pruebas no revelaron nada nuevo. Eran tediosas y largas, y Hermione casi salió corriendo del hospital después de eso. Odiaba las pruebas casi tanto como odiaba a los hospitales.

Roberts le dio una versión más débil de su poción de dolor para que tratara de comenzar a dejar de depender de ella, así como algunas dosis de poción para dormir sin sueños con la esperanza de que las tomara y realmente pudiera dormir toda la noche.

Hermione, siendo Hermione, se negaría a ingerirlas hasta que estuviera tan cansada que se estuviera cayendo. Roberts le había revelado que las recibió durante toda la semana que estuvo en el hospital, lo que explicaba por qué podía dormir en la noche durante su tiempo allí.

Hermione se Apareció a trabajar y caminó rápidamente hacia su oficina. Vio el escritorio vacío de Penny, lo que le dio mala espina (a pesar de no haberse encontrado con la mujer todavía) antes de retirarse a su guarida y verter la información para su juicio.

Draco la buscó para almorzar y dejó una revista en su escritorio. La portada era una foto de ella aferrándose a él cuando aterrizaron en el atrio el día anterior. Hermione y Draco estaban tomados de la mano y no parecían impresionados por la rueda de prensa. Excepto que todo lo que podía ver eran sus caras menos que impresionadas, y no a los periodistas. Parecía que no estaban contentos de estar tomados de la mano pues el título «Problemas en el paraíso» sugería aquello.

—Solo es el comienzo —suspiró Draco.

Hermione respiró hondo y luego encendió la revista con calma. —No me importa lo que escriban sobre nosotros. De hecho, prefiero no saberlo o haré algo precipitado como perseguir a los editores en jefe y convertirlos en mariquitas.

—No lo dudo —murmuró Draco—. De ahora en adelante no te traeré más noticias que hablen sobre nosotros entonces.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron más rápido de lo que Hermione podía creer. Estaba predeciblemente abrumada por su carga de trabajo, pero se negó a pedir ayuda. Para empeorar las cosas, estaba durmiendo terriblemente. Odiaba recurrir a las pociones para dormir, por lo que había dejado de tomarlas antes de acostarse, pero como resultado, por lo general no se dormía hasta después de las dos de la madrugada.

Sin falta, se despertaba a las cuatro gritando y llorando incontrolablemente y luego tomaba unos sólidos cuarenta y cinco minutos lograr que Draco la calmara. Entonces solo dormía hasta las siete y media porque le gustaba ducharse antes del trabajo. En general, no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente.

Ahora deseaba poder recordar el pasado para saber cómo había superado sus terrores nocturnos que cinco años atrás eran como un huracán. Draco le dijo que era diferente cuando estaban durmiendo juntos pues al parecer, ella había ido a hablar con alguien sobre eso y habían podido ayudarla.

Llamó a sus padres una noche por el teléfono que encontró en una de las habitaciones libres. Hablaron sobre sus vidas desde la guerra y lo mucho que mejoraron. Hermione todavía se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho, pero dudaba que eso cambiara mucho, incluso si alguna vez recuperara sus recuerdos; Obliviar a tus padres nunca es algo por lo que te perdonas por completo. Hermione se quedó despierta hasta tarde en el teléfono con sus padres mientras hablaban de cuánto la amaban.

* * *

 **Jueves 09 de febrero de 2007. 8:37 a.m. Ministerio de Magia. Departamento de Leyes** **.**

Hermione frotó sus ojos privados de sueño mientras se dirigía a la oficina el jueves por la mañana. Por primera vez desde que comenzó su trabajo, finalmente conoció a Penny.

La mujer era de la edad de Hermione, de mejillas sonrosas y blancas. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, flequillo y una cola de caballo alta y, su atuendo le recordó a Hermione algo que encontraría en una revista de moda. Su sonrisa era enorme y deslumbrante. Ella se veía adorable, lo que hizo que la odiara instantáneamente.

—¡Hermione! —chilló con una voz que hizo que Hermione supiera que se quedaría grabada en su mente—. ¡No puedo creer que no te haya visto por tanto tiempo! Traté de venir a tu oficina todas las tardes, pero ha estado bloqueada. ¿Te has estado saltando el trabajo? —ella rio.

Hermione no pudo contener la molestia de su voz. —Penny, supongo —saludó con voz recortada—. ¿Has oído que tengo amnesia?

Penny se vio profundamente pensativa por un momento. —Recuerdo a alguien mencionando un accidente.

Hermione frunció los labios. No estaba segura si Penny era incompetente a propósito o si eso era solo su naturaleza. —Tengo amnesia. No puedo recordar los últimos cinco años. Pero he estado trabajando duro para estar al día con el próximo juicio. Yo solo trabajo por las mañanas por órdenes del sanador.

—Oh.

—¿Hay algo más con lo que pueda ayudarte? —preguntó Hermione.

Penny arrastró algunas páginas sobre su escritorio y encontró un papel teñido de dorado. —Esto llegó para ti hace tres días, pero llegué un poco tarde a la oficina y no nos vimos.

Hermione le arrebató el papel y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente. Era información sobre un cambio de horario para su prueba. Afortunadamente era en el mismo día, pero sería por la tarde. Hermione quería hechizar a la chica frente a ella. En lugar de eso, dijo: —La próxima vez, ponlo en mi buzón, Penny. Esta es información importante que debe entregarse a tiempo.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y entró a su oficina.

Ahora entendía por qué odiaba a Penny.

La mujer era demasiado incompetente. Hermione tendría que despedirla o transferirla, o _algo así_ y estaba sorprendida de que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Eso la había hecho pensar, pues tal vez había una razón valedera. ¿Penny sabía algo sobre ella? ¿Era una squib? ¿Había prometido mejorar? Hermione reflexionó sobre esto antes de volver a centrar su atención en la apelación que ahora estaba a solo unos días de distancia.

Esa tarde almorzó y cenó con sus padres. Probó su nueva computadora y, como siempre, elogió la inteligencia de los muggles. Era increíble como la tecnología había avanzado en cinco años. Pensó quedarse por la noche, pero no había traído ninguna poción para dormir sin sueños y no quería despertar a sus padres a las cuatro de la mañana porque no podía dormir., fue cuando resolvió asistir al grupo de apoyo el jueves siguiente, porque realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.

* * *

 **Viernes 10 de febrero de 2007. 7:45 a.m.**

Era viernes y nunca había estado más feliz de ver el final de una semana, excepto por el hecho de que eso significaba que estaba una semana más cerca de su cita en la corte. Cuando su alarma se disparó, gimió y se restregó la cara. Estaba tan cansada que tuvo la intención de usar su amnesia como excusa por primera vez. En cambio, su terquedad la hizo salir de la cama y tropezar en la ducha.

La única persona que probablemente estaba más cansada que ella, era Draco. Ese sofá era la cosa más incómoda del mundo por razones desconocidas, porque cuando habían estado abrazados allí, no había generado ningún problema. Hermione había comenzado a formar algunas teorías sobre eso, pero no había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello.

Y hablando de abrazos: lo hacían con más frecuencia, sin darse cuenta. Ella o Draco terminaban quedándose dormidos mirando la televisión y tomando a la otra persona en un abrazo. Hermione disfrutaba de eso en secreto. Sin embargo, no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para ir a otra cita; Draco continuó haciendo deliciosas comidas y Hermione al fin entendió por qué lo obligaba a cocinar tanto para ella. Hablaban sobre su trabajo, pero no mucho más.

Cuando Hermione salió de la ducha, Draco tropezó con ella en su dormitorio y se frotó los ojos. Parpadeó antes de disculparse y darse la vuelta.

—Creí que estabas vestida —murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione lo observó irse y casi lo llamó para volver a entrar. En cambio, se vistió rápidamente y dejó la habitación para que también pudiera ducharse. Se preguntó por qué simplemente no usaba el baño de invitados ni dormía en la habitación de invitados, pero nunca lo hizo.

Lo dejó en su habitación un minuto después, completamente vestido. Draco estaba tan cansado que comenzó a desnudarse antes de que incluso entrara en el baño. Ella debería haber dejado la habitación para darle privacidad, pero en lugar de eso se encontró mirando los músculos de su espalda, saliendo bruscamente del trance cuando él soltó un fuerte bostezo, entonces ella se apresuró a salir de la habitación antes de darse cuenta que estaba observándolo con detenimiento.

Hermione y Draco aparecieron juntos treinta minutos después. Ella lo dejó en su oficina como lo había hecho antes de dirigirse a la suya. Le deseó un buen día y deambuló por el laberinto de cubículos; se agachó en la silla de escritorio que Draco aparentemente había comprado para ella (lo que explicaba mucho, el material por sí solo tenía que haber costado millones) y comenzó su guion para la corte. Draco insistía en que estaba demasiado preparada, pero ella no pensaba eso y continuó de todos modos.

Para cuando el almuerzo pasó en frente de sus ojos, estos ardían de fatiga. Draco entró en su despacho con dos bolsas de sobras, deslizó la suya sobre su escritorio y se dejó caer enfrente de ella.

—Te ves tan cansada como yo me siento —dijo en forma de saludo.

—Seguro que sabes cómo felicitar a una mujer.

—¿Has estado durmiendo? —preguntó él.

—¿Y tú? —le devolvió Hermione. Comenzó a comer su pizza con diligencia.

Draco no respondió y dijo: —Al menos casi es fin de semana. Te vas a ir después del almuerzo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí —aceptó Hermione malhumorada; Dos días antes, Matilda tuvo que echarla de su oficina porque se había quedado unas horas después del almuerzo—. No sé qué diferencia hace, también trabajo en casa.

—Se supone que no debes hacerlo.

Hermione murmuró incoherentemente y se metió la boca con más comida.

—¿Tacos para cenar esta noche? —sugirió Draco.

—Por favor —aceptó Hermione. Un momento después, recordó la sugerencia de Ginny de unos días antes y entonces fue ella quien propuso algo. —Practiquemos un juego.

Draco la miró con curiosidad. —¿Qué tipo de juego?

—Veinte preguntas.

Él se rio entre dientes. —Ciertamente tienes una forma de repetirte, Granger.

—¿Nos conocimos jugando la primera vez? —adivinó ella.

—Bueno, fue en una de nuestras conversaciones anteriores.

—Entonces, ya sabes las reglas. Comenzaré. ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre? ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Veo que vas directamente a las preguntas profundas, y esas cuentan como dos preguntas —Draco trató de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Hermione suspiró porque tenía razón, también debería haberlo dicho de otra manera. «¿Qué le pasó a tus padres?». Había tantas cosas de qué arrepentirse.

—¿Así que…? —insistió.

—Mi padre recibió el Beso del Dementor antes de que quedaran completamente fuera de la ley. Mi madre se fue a Francia antes de que sucediera, no podía soportar verlo así. Tiene familia en Niza. Mi padre todavía está en Azkabán aunque es un caparazón sin alma, pero tampoco es como que hubiera habido demasiada alma allí para comenzar.

El corazón de Hermione se revolvió ligeramente. Debería haber comenzado con las cosas más suaves como su color favorito. Se aclaró la garganta. —Tu turno para preguntar.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mí en este momento? —preguntó, mirando sus profundos ojos castaños.

Hermione vaciló ante la intensidad que dirigía hacia ella. —Yo... creo que me gustas —respondió con sinceridad—. Has sido tan amable y comprensivo a lo largo de todo este asunto, y nuestra cita fue maravillosa... Veo cómo mi yo pasado pudo gustar de ti.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, sin expresión.

»Odio cuando haces eso, sin embargo —señaló ella. Su rostro estoico—. Siempre tienes esta máscara de indiferencia y nunca sé lo que estás pensando. Este juego de por sí ya es injusto porque sabes todas las respuestas a las preguntas que harás, en cambio yo no conozco ninguna de las mías, sin mencionar que eres completamente ilegible. —Hermione suspiró.

Draco sonrió. —Lo siento. Me reprendiste mucho por esto. He estado tratando de mostrar más de mis sentimientos, incluso dijiste que me estaba mejorando, así que tendrás que cumplir tu palabra.

—Técnicamente obtienes otra pregunta porque pregunté dos seguidas.

—¿Te resulta difícil estar en la misma habitación que yo? —preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos convenientemente alejándose de los suyos.

—Sí.

Su mandíbula se crispó.

—No por las razones que probablemente estás pensando, sino porque mi cuerpo... bueno, quiere estar cerca de ti, todo el tiempo. Es difícil porque mi mente aún trata de entender la forma en que mi cuerpo se siente —admitió Hermione. El sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas.

—Ya veo.

—¿Mi turno?

—¿Esa es tu pregunta?

—No seas un idiota, esa no es mi pregunta.

—Lo hiciste parecer una pregunta —indicó.

—¡No cuenta como mi pregunta! —insistió Hermione.

Draco continuó siendo un buen dolor en el culo. —Por favor, solo has tu cuarta pregunta, ya.

—¡Tercera!

—Soy todo oídos.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada para decirle que la estaba molestando, pero de todos modos hizo su pregunta: —Hace unos días dijiste que me has encontrado atractiva durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue más allá de la atracción física?

Draco pareció desconcertado un poco, pero rodó los hombros como si quisiera reaccionar.

—Es difícil decirlo exactamente, lo que, ya sé, te parece insatisfactorio como respuesta, pero, probablemente, esa noche en la fiesta de Blaise. Terminamos estando «atrapados», a pesar de que podríamos habernos evitado fácilmente. Me di cuenta de esto a mitad de la noche y me di cuenta también de que no quería dejar tu lado. Fue en el momento en que estabas despotricando sobre la imposibilidad de que existiera el Snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

—¡Que no existe!

Draco se rio, pero no lo refutó. —Tenías esa mirada salvaje en tus ojos y fuiste tan apasionada. Me hizo pensar cuánto me gustaba de ti, tu pasión por las cosas y el resto, como dicen, es historia. —Draco se levantó y tomó la basura con él—. Debería volver a la oficina. Nos vemos esta noche.

* * *

 **11 de febrero de 2007. 10:34 p.m.**

Más tarde esa noche, Hermione se despertó y se vio llevada por Draco del sofá a su cama. Cuando llegó a casa después del almuerzo, su extrema fatiga solo se vio agravada por el hecho de que llegó su período. Encontró su cáliz (forma de copa menstrual, véase «El gran libro del sexo mágico» escrito por ella exactamente) muy fácilmente en uno de los armarios del baño. Maldijo el primer día de su período, pues siempre era un infierno. No le había contado a Draco a pesar del hecho de que realmente quería un masaje en la espalda. Cuando se tumbó en la cama, toda esta estaba muy dolorida y se sintió un poco mareada.

Hermione maldijo su suerte.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó, Draco, notando su ceño fruncido.

—Yo... ¿te importaría darme un masaje en la espalda? —preguntó ella con timidez.

—De ningún modo. —Draco la empujó un poco para que se acostara boca abajo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba con su contacto—. ¿Puedo levantarte la camisa? —Hermione asintió con la cabeza en su lujosa almohada, con la cara enrojecida.

Draco le subió la parte de atrás de la camisa, revelando el hecho de que ella no llevaba sujetador (lo que había sido bastante obvio, y él ya lo sabía. También era un signo revelador del hecho de que ella estaba en su período: siempre se rizaba en una pelota en el sofá después de quitarse el sujetador).

La piel de Hermione se puso como de gallina ante su repentina falta de ropa. Draco comenzó a masajear tranquila y suavemente la parte superior de su espalda, empezando con los hombros y lentamente descendiendo hasta la parte baja de esta, donde estaba la mayor parte de la tensión. Trabajó en sus doloridos músculos, sus manos atravesando los planos de su espalda durante más de una hora. Hermione pasó de estar sufriendo y muy incómoda a ponerse un poco encendida (leer: muy encendida) y luego extremadamente relajada.

Pensó que se había quedado dormida porque respiraba tan lentamente, así que detuvo el suave flujo de sus manos y tiró de la camisa hacia abajo, pero cuando se alejó de ella y fue a dejar la cama, habló.

—No tienes que irte.

Draco se congeló, con un pie descalzo en el frío suelo. —¿No?

—No —reafirmó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ese sofá está destruyendo tu cuerpo, te vi masajearte el cuello esta mañana y ayer por la mañana, y luego tu cadera tres días atrás y…

—No está tan mal.

—Deja de mentir y vuelve a la cama.

Draco sonrió lentamente, pero retiró las mantas y se deslizó a su lado. Dejó un amplio espacio entre ellos.

—Creo que duermo mejor cerca de ti, de todos modos —agregó Hermione. Esto fue algo que notó cuando se durmieron juntos en el sofá—. Es tu turno de hacer una pregunta —dijo Hermione en el silencio, de repente completamente despierta.

—¿De verdad sabes cómo cocinar, pero pretendes no saberlo para que yo cocine para ti? —preguntó.

Hermione contestó demasiado rápido. —¿Por qué pensarías que haría eso? Además, mi yo normal tendría que haber mantenido una mentira loca durante los últimos cinco años sobre mi habilidad para cocinar. No soy lo suficientemente buena para mentir por eso. Dicho esto...

—¡De ninguna manera! Has estado mintiendo durante todos estos años ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó Draco, girándose de costado para mirarla.

—Dicho esto, realmente disfruto cuando otras personas cocinan para mí, así que no pongo ningún esfuerzo para mejorar —aclaró—, pero gracias por el voto de confianza.

—Entonces podría ser mejor que tú. Esto explica tu renuencia a cocinar sola. Tu turno.

—¿Qué harás si no recupero mi memoria? —Preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—De alguna manera te convenceré para que salgas conmigo otra vez, entonces nos casaremos nuevamente —dijo Draco con facilidad. Había pensado claramente en eso antes de que Hermione hiciera la pregunta.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó. Su nerviosismo ante la respuesta fue evidente en su voz.

Hermione pensó en eso. Cuando ella se despertó por primera vez en el hospital a su lado, pensó que su memoria regresaría o que ella volvería a vivir con Ginny en su piso y dejar los últimos cinco años extraños detrás de ella. Pero cuando Draco había sugerido que pasaran algún tiempo separados y que ella sufriera un pequeño colapso, se dio cuenta de que su futuro muy probablemente lo incluía en él, si recordaba algo o no. Este hecho la asustó un poco.

—Probablemente comience a buscar en la magia relacionada con la memoria —respondió ella. Draco se rio entre dientes—. En lo que respecta a nosotros, aunque... no sé, probablemente esté convencida de volver a salir contigo —confesó—. Es difícil imaginar que no estás en mi vida y cuando lo hago, bueno, viste lo que pasó.

—Puesto que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que estoy convenciéndote de que volverás a salir conmigo, ¿qué dices sobre la noche del domingo? ¿Otra película en el Roxy? Esta semana presentan «vuelo».

—Esos cuentan como dos preguntas —respondió ella descaradamente—. Y sí, eso funciona para mí. Mi turno, dos veces seguidas. Mmm…

—Eso no cuenta como mis preguntas —replicó.

—Sí que lo hacen, lo hiciste contar para mí, por lo que cuentan para ti.

—No los hice contar, solo bromeaba.

—Draco, silencio, estoy tratando de pensar en preguntas que hacerte, ya que tengo dos en una fila y todo. Me he estado preguntando... ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones sexuales? Porque todos siguen hablando sobre cómo solo podrías durar una semana esa vez...

—¿Pueden las personas dejar de mencionar eso? —Refunfuñó, pero respondió—. Creo que faltaron cuatro semanas para que saliéramos por segunda vez. Luego, insististe en que deseabas tener relaciones sexuales antes, pero llegó tu período y, por lo tanto, nos demoró una semana más. Así que, por si acaso, tú eres la que es el demonio del sexo, pues yo estaba perfectamente contento de esperar un rato.

—Como si estuvieras perfectamente contento —se burló.

—La única razón por la que no pude pasar más de una semana fue porque te negaste a estar cerca de mí durante todo ese tiempo. Sin mencionar que para ese momento sabía lo que era estar contigo, así que saber y no poder tocarte era mucho peor que la ignorancia. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de «la ignorancia es felicidad»?

Hermione estaba riendo. —Lo siento, tienes razón, dejaré de mencionarlo.

—Lo dudo —murmuró.

—¿Entonces un mes, mmm?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, es solo eso... con Ron, bueno esperamos mucho más tiempo que eso.

Draco no respondió.

—Lo siento. Probablemente fue algo que no querías saber —se dio cuenta Hermione.

—Ya sé demasiado sobre tu vida sexual con Ron. Tienes razón, no quería saberlo, pero _insististe en_ que conocemos la historia sexual del otro antes de tener relaciones sexuales.

—No es una mala idea —reflexionó Hermione, ahora curiosa de lo que era su historia sexual—. ¡Tengo otra pregunta! ¿Cuál es tu historia sexual? —Preguntó, mirándose la cara en su dormitorio oscuro.

Draco gimió. —Debí haber mantenido la boca cerrada —murmuró.

—Tienes que responder, esas son las reglas —insistió Hermione.

—Bien, aquí vamos: he tenido relaciones sexuales con seis personas en el siguiente orden: Pansy, Astoria, Amélie, Tina, Gloria y tú.

—¿Quiénes son Amélie, Tina y Gloria?

—Sabes que estos cuentan como tus preguntas.

—Solo contéstame y tienes que decirme todos los detalles, no puedes simplemente hacer una lista. Quiero toda tu historia sexual —continuó insistiendo, bastante intrusiva. Racionalizó que él era su esposo y que ella tenía derecho a saberlo.

—¿Por qué? —Se quejó Draco—. Amélie vive en Francia, y se agarra a sus bragas, ella es muggle. Nos encontramos dos veranos después de la guerra, pues viví allí con mi madre por un tiempo. Tina era otra muggle de la zona donde Theo solía vivir. Salimos una noche, fue algo de dos ocasiones nada más. Gloria fue probablemente el mayor error porque ella trabaja en el Ministerio, o al menos solía hacerlo hasta que se mudó a la sucursal canadiense hace dos años. Fue horrible verla a tu alrededor, especialmente una vez que tú lo supiste y ella supo que lo sabías. Nos conectamos después del Yule Ball del Ministerio, no fue el mejor plan, trabajaba en el cuarto piso.

»Conoces a Astoria, salimos brevemente cuando mis padres aún esperaban que pudiéramos casarnos y mantener la línea pura. Tanto Astoria como yo odiamos esa idea, pero disfrutamos lo suficiente de la compañía del otro; rompimos porque quería mudarse a América y yo no. Ella todavía me habla de vez en cuando. Bueno, ella fue mi primera vez básicamente en todo. Fue extraño por un tiempo, pero nunca la amé y ella nunca me amó realmente. Nos estábamos utilizando para nuestros propios fines. Ya no es extraño, pero hubo algunos problemas durante algunos años. ¿Qué más quieres saber? —preguntó resignado.

—Eso está bien por ahora —respondió Hermione soltando un bostezo—. Tu turno.

—¿Me ibas a besar el domingo pasado después de que fuimos a patinar? Parece que ibas a hacerlo, pero no lo hiciste.

—Sí, iba a hacerlo —dijo simplemente.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Hermione bostezó de nuevo; se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente. —Ya te lo dije, es difícil para mí verte cómo estás ahora. Solo necesito saberlo mejor, es por eso que estamos jugando veinte preguntas. —Bostezó de nuevo, esta vez bastante fuerte.

—Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir, creo que puedes estar un poco cansada —sugirió.

—Estoy deseando dormir en mañana —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Buenas noches.

Hermione ya estaba dormida.

Más tarde, pensó en la facilidad con que se había quedado dormida con él cerca de ella. Su teoría acerca de dormir con él mejorando su sueño estaba resultando ser muy fundada. Se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana, pero estaba mucho menos histérica de lo que había estado en días y fue mucho más fácil calmarse; había esperado que dormir en la misma habitación que Draco la librara de sus pesadillas, pero incluso ella sabía que era algo difícil; tenía que trabajar a través de su trauma en relación con la guerra si quería dormir toda la noche. La parte injusta era que ya lo había hecho y no podía recordarlo.

Descubrió que no le gustaba cuánto estaba empezando a confiar en Draco. ¿Qué pasaba si ella nunca podía dormir bien sin él? Hermione, siendo una persona muy independiente, encontró una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que objetaba su comportamiento dependiente. A pesar de esto, no se separó del cuerpo de Draco mientras él la sacudía para dormir.

Entonces se durmieron en los brazos del otro por primera vez en dos semanas. Hermione descubrió que a ella le gustaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

* * *

 **N/T:** ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Bueno, en mi país no se celebra, pero sé que en casi todo el resto del mundo si, entonces aquí está mi pequeña contribución. Había pensado en qué historia Dramione actualizar y esta era la que tenía toda las de ganar (si, porque ya está casi terminada su traducción).

Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado, han empezado a seguir la historia y la han colocado entre sus favoritos, esa es una gran motivación para mí y sé que también para la autora de esta hermosa historia, que les recuerdo a algunos, no soy yo.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

Para **Yulz** , porque hace unos días fue su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, guapa!

* * *

 **Capítulo IX.**

 _¿Qué historia estaría completa sin una desafortunada experiencia maderera* en la mañana? Ciertamente esta no. Ahora si, por favor..._

 **Sábado, 11 de febrero. 09:00 a.m.**

Hermione se acurrucó junto a su marido. Estaba acostado de espaldas, con la cabeza metida en su maraña de rizos castaños, roncando tranquilamente. Su brazo descansaba suavemente sobre su espalda desnuda que estaba descubierta porque su camisa se había subido levemente. La pierna de Hermione arrojada sobre su cintura, su cabeza presionada contra su pecho. Y no olvidemos a nuestra amiga de la mañana que estaba presionada firmemente contra su muslo.

Al principio, Hermione no notó la desafortunada erección (grande) de Draco porque estaba aturdida y aun no salía de la inconsciencia. Luego tuvo un momento de pánico donde pensó que había dormido de más porque el sol era mucho más brillante de lo que solía ser por la mañana. Después, por supuesto, recordó que era sábado y que podía dormir. Con este feliz pensamiento, acurrucó su cuerpo más cerca de Draco en preparación para dormirse de nuevo hasta que el movimiento de su cuerpo la hizo consciente de la madera en la habitación.

El cuerpo entero de Hermione se congeló.

Draco continuó ronroneando tranquilamente en su cabello, pero su mano comenzó un lento ascenso y debajo de su camisa, un rastro de piel de gallina estalló en su estela. Draco murmuró algo mientras dormía y luego siguió roncando.

Hermione seguía con los ojos abiertos y sin saber qué hacer. Podía: a) intentar salir de la cama y actuar como si nada estuviera mal, lo que notaría de inmediato porque, de lo contrario, no dejaría la cama tan temprano el fin de semana después de una agotadora semana; o b) fingir que no había nada mal y volver a dormir.

Una voz no tan tranquila en la parte posterior de su cabeza susurró que siempre había la opción c) hacerse cargo del problema.

Hermione acalló la voz y cerró los ojos con firmeza. La mano de Draco había dejado de moverse sobre su espalda y ella hizo hincapié en cada respiración que tomó, su cabeza levantándose lentamente hacia abajo en conjunto con su pecho. Pudo haberlo estado imaginando, pero juró que el calor estaba emanando de su sudor, contra su muslo. Su rostro se sonrojó profundamente cuando esa voz no tan tranquila comenzó a gritar que fuera con la opción c. La respiración de Draco se enganchó la acercó más a él, y Hermione sintió claramente la impresión de su pene en su cuerpo.

Su boca se había secado un poco y rezó para que no notara sus pezones endurecidos presionando contra su pecho.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que debería haber elegido la opción a de inmediato porque ahora ella se encontraba a sí misma más atraída por la opción c, lo cual era una tontería absoluta. Mientras se reprendía a sí misma, no se había dado cuenta de que Draco había dejado de roncar. De hecho, su mano había comenzado un suave descenso por su espalda, dejando un rastro de piel enrojecida a su paso, por suerte no podía verla retroceder desde su ángulo.

La besó en la frente y se movió un poco debajo de ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

—Mierda —murmuró.

Hermione tuvo que abstenerse de reaccionar, mantuvo su respiración estable e intentó pensar en cualquier cosa menos en su proximidad. Podía no saber que estaba despierta.

Draco se movió de nuevo, suspiró para sí mismo y se quedó quieto por un largo momento, luego deslizó la mano de su espalda por completo y se escabulló por debajo de su cuerpo. Hermione cayó sobre el colchón de felpa, abrió un ojo y lo vio caminar hacia el baño. Se quitó la camisa al ir y la arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y se escuchó agua corriendo un momento después.

Hermione preguntó si estaba teniendo una ducha caliente o fría. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no debería querer saber la respuesta a eso. A pesar de esto, volvió a abrir un ojo y notó que el vapor entraba por la puerta del baño. Todo el cuerpo de Hermione se sonrojó y se encontró deseando unirse a él en la ducha, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo allí. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos resueltamente y de repente volvió a dormirse. Sus sueños estaban plagados (leído: bendecidos) con imágenes de su rubio marido.

Hermione se despertó unas horas después, sin saber si estaba reviviendo el pasado o fantaseando (o tal vez un poco de ambos), salió de la cama poco después y tropezó con el retrete. Caminó por la casa en busca de su marido, y no lo encontró hasta que llegó al sótano. Estaba llenando algunos formularios y comparando notas, entonces se acercó a su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla.

—Buenos días —dijo casualmente, como si no hubiese habido un incidente de maderas simbólicas.

—Buenos días —respondió Hermione.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —asumió correctamente.

—Sí, por favor.

—Pensé que sería bueno ir a ver a Boyd y agarrar algo de allí —sugirió Draco.

—Entonces tengo que vestirme —se quejó Hermione.

—Entonces tienes que vestirte —confirmó, ya se había vestido por completo—. Siempre puedo hacer algo, pero sería bueno salir de la casa. También necesitamos provisiones y puedo o no haber invitado a tus amigos para una pequeña reunión.

—¿Hiciste qué?

Draco parecía avergonzado. —Estamos en un horario mensual rotativo —explicó—. Nos reunimos una vez al mes los sábados con nuestros... amigos, por falta de una palabra mejor, y hoy es nuestro día.

—¿Y cuándo estabas pensando en decirme esto?

—Hace aproximadamente dos horas, pero decidiste dormirte.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos ante su afirmación. —Deberías haber sabido esto durante semanas. Podrías haberlo mencionado fácilmente a principios de esta. ¿Por qué Ginny no dijo nada cuando nos vimos?

Draco se dio cuenta de que necesitaba tomar el control de la situación antes de que ella comenzara a perder su paciencia. —Siempre puedo decirle a Potter y Weasley que no son bienvenidos, nada me daría más placer.

Hermione soltó un suspiro frustrado y se cruzó de brazos. —Dame cinco minutos —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y subir de nuevo para ponerse presentable. Presumió que solo iban a ver a Boyd, así que eso no requería ningún atuendo elegante o algo por el estilo.

* * *

Su paseo por el pueblo fue bastante agradable. Hermione había envuelto su brazo alrededor de la memoria muscular de Draco y la pareja paseaba despacio por la colina congelada. Cuando llegaron donde Boyd, la nariz de Hermione estaba un poco roja por el frío, y sus mejillas estaban un poco encendidas por la presencia de Draco (pudo recordar la sensación de que él se presionara contra ella).

Boyd estaba feliz de poder ver a Hermione e insistió en que le hiciera su bebida favorita, que resultó ser un latte de London Fog.

—¿Cómo está mi pareja favorita? —preguntó Boyd, uniéndose a ellos en una mesa.

Hermione admiraba su peinado, era realmente bastante chic. —Hemos ido…

—Manejándolo —terminó Draco por ella.

—Todo el asunto de la amnesia. Correcto. Sigo olvidándolo, ¿lo ves? ¿Olvidando? Perdón, mala broma. Dios mío —bajó la voz para susurrar escandalosamente—. ¿Significa esto que has sido célibe durante más de una semana?

—¿Es eso en serio lo único que le importa a la gente? —Hermione resopló.

—Tu reacción es la respuesta suficiente. Estás un poco nerviosa, ¿no lo ves? —Bromeó Boyd.

Draco se rio.

—Cállate, tú —se quejó Hermione—. ¿No tenemos que comprar cosas en alguna tienda de comestibles?

—¿Me dejas ya? —Boyd suspiró.

—Estamos teniendo una reunión estúpida esta noche —se lamentó Hermione.

—Lo sé —se quejó Boyd—. Draco y su incesante necesidad de mantener el negocio separado de los amigos. ¿Puedes creer que solo he conocido a Harry? Me resulta ridículo, Hermione. ¡Y te llamas amigo!

Draco apretó su mano debajo de la mesa, tratando de indicarle algo. Hermione se dio cuenta rápidamente, habiendo olvidado que Boyd no era un mago. —Es una lástima, pero sabes que cuando necesitas que tu esposo continúe haciendo un montón de dinero en efectivo para alimentar su costoso estilo de vida, cumples con sus ridículas reglas comerciales.

Hermione prácticamente podía sentir la batalla interna de Draco de sentirse orgulloso de ella por saber qué decir y enojarse con ella a la vez por saberlo.

—Sin embargo, realmente deberíamos comenzar a comprar —dijo Hermione nuevamente, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Gracias por el latte y los bagels!

Boyd les sonrió felizmente a los dos. —Algo para mi Hermione y su marido. Juega bien con los socios esta noche.

—Ella es la mejor —comentó Draco antes de seguir a Hermione fuera del café.

Hermione y Draco caminaron por la calle principal hasta la tienda de comestibles. Tomaron un carrito y comenzaron a serpentear por los pasillos. Hermione dejó que Draco hiciera la mayor parte de las compras, ya que realmente no tenía idea de cuántos alimentos tenían en la nevera. La voz tranquila en su cabeza protestó por lo dependiente que estaba siendo, pero la ignoró y permitió que Draco continuara con el programa. Terminaron en el pasillo de la hornada.

—Necesitamos harina —dijo casualmente.

Caminó por el pasillo, sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba. También recogió un poco de azúcar glas, aceite, chispas y colorante de comida.

—¿Estás pensando en hornear? —preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron. —¿Puedes hacer un pastel? ¡No, cupcakes! ¡No, Brownies!. ¿Galletas?

—Creo que es un poco tarde para hacer todo por eso para la noche. Estaba planeando hacer cupcakes, pero si prefieres las galletas...

—¿Podemos hacer diferentes tipos de cupcakes? —preguntó con esperanza.

—Ese era el plan.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de haberme casado contigo! —exclamó y lo abrazó.

Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y descansó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Hermione se apartó avergonzada unos segundos más tarde. Se estaba olvidando de nuevo (o tal vez _recordándose a sí misma_ que debía tener más sentido en esta situación).

—Lo siento, estoy muy emocionada por la tarta.

Draco sonrió. —Lo sé. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la sección de helados y tomamos unos cuantos para comer con nuestros bizcochos? —sugirió.

Draco encabezó el camino con Hermione feliz empujando el carro detrás de él. Ella se sorprendió una vez más con lo fácil que era estar en su presencia. Qué natural se sentía estar en sus brazos.

* * *

 **02:03 p.m.**

Hermione ayudó a Draco a guardar todo lo que compraron en la tienda como un ejercicio para familiarizarse más con su cocina. Resultó ser muy útil para ella, por lo que se alegró. Odiaba ver su lucha con las tareas del día a día.

—¡Todo listo! —declaró Hermione feliz, cerrando el último armario detrás de ella.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo ayudar a hornear? —preguntó emocionada.

Draco vaciló.

»¡Prometo seguir tus instrucciones exactas! No quemaré nada. Me sentaré aquí y te entregaré cosas —dijo divagando, tratando de convencerlo.

Verán, su duda no era que ella fuera una mala panadera, sino que en realidad era una buena panadera, pero de algún modo, por alguna u otra razón, cuando horneaban juntos, terminaban en una posición comprometedora. Y solo sucedía cuando horneaban juntos. También cocinaban con frecuencia, siempre de manera inocente, y segundos después, el azúcar y la harina salían volando desde el mostrador de la cocina.

»Por favor —suplicó mientras Draco permanecía en silencio sopesando los pros y los contras.

Por un lado, tenía mucho para hornear y ella sería útil. Por otro lado, ella no era útil en absoluto porque lo distraía, pero volvía a ser de primera mano, realmente podía usar una distracción que no era su otra mano.

»Estoy ayudando —declaró—. No puedes detenerme.

Hermione comenzó a sacar la harina. Draco debatió diciéndole que tenía razones para dudar, pero como no preguntó, no estaba técnicamente mintiendo, simplemente no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, especialmente después de eta mañana; ¡hablaba de su terrible suerte! La única vez que compartían una cama juntos.

—¿Que más necesitamos? —preguntó ella.

—Huevos, vainilla, limones, chocolate, aceite, azúcar.

—Reduce la velocidad, ni siquiera estoy segura de recordar dónde están la mitad de ingredientes.

—El azúcar está…

—¡No me lo digas! Necesito recordar esto de todos modos.

Draco se rio entre dientes ante su entusiasmo, pero permitió que se lanzara alrededor de la cocina localizando los diversos ingredientes. Hermione se zambulló primero en hornear, mezclando y midiendo todo como una verdadera genio de las pociones. Draco la observaba principalmente, trataba de limitar la cantidad de contacto que tenían entre ellos sabiendo que iban a terminar en una situación comprometedora. Y sabiendo que eso no podría suceder si quería compartir la cama con su esposa otra vez.

—Draco, ¿está lo suficientemente suave? —preguntó sobre su hombro, después de haber terminado de remover la mezcla de tartas.

Draco se acercó con precaución e inspeccionó la mezcla. Lo removió una o dos veces y quedó impresionado. —Se ve muy bien.

—Probablemente deberíamos probarla, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Hermione.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir que no, Hermione había metido su dedo índice en la mezcla y luego en su boca. Draco intentó apartar la mirada, realmente lo hizo, pero al parecer no era tan fuerte como le gustaba pensar que lo era. Así que vio a cada segundo de ella que le gustaba tener el dedo limpio y tuvo que apretar los puños para no tomarla entre sus brazos y empujarla contra la nevera para que se saliera con ella.

Por suerte, logró pasar el fiasco de lamer los dedos.

»¡Está buena! —exclamó Hermione.

Draco estaba fuera de su juego, por lo general él habría notado que Hermione metía su dedo en la masa del pastel, pero estaba demasiado distraído tratando de calmarse. Por lo tanto, no se dio cuenta de que su dedo se metió en la boca hasta que lo hizo.

»Prueba.

Draco se congeló. Estaba muy descolocado, pero tenía algunas opciones: a) Quitar el dedo de la boca y reír con incomodidad, b) Lamer la guinda como si no fuera un gran problema y continuar con su día o c) Lamer la guinda con mucha más habilidad de la necesaria y dejarla queriendo más.

Dos semanas atrás habría optado por la opción c sin pensarlo dos veces, de ahí que todo terminara en situaciones extrañamente sexuales cada vez que cocinaba. Sea como fuere, estaba tratando de ser un caballero al no tratar de seducirla (habría sido demasiado fácil, ya que lo había hecho con éxito unos años antes). Esto, sin embargo, resultó ser muy difícil.

Queriendo ser neutral, sin rechazarla, optó por la opción b. Tal vez con una opción más pequeña y juvenil c.

Hermione pareció notar su falso pasatiempo solo una vez que Draco suavemente había sacado su dedo de la boca. Un profundo rubor estalló en su rostro marrón claro.

—Lo siento, no era... yo solo...

Draco se rio, tratando de hacer la situación menos incómoda. —No te preocupes por eso. Tenías razón, está delicioso. ¿Vamos a meterlos en el horno?

Hermione asintió y comenzó a verter la mezcla en las latas para magdalenas. Draco abrió las puertas del horno y deslizó las sartenes.

—¿Platos? —sugirió Hermione.

—Platos —aceptó Draco y comenzó a lavarse mientras se secaba.

Draco mojó accidentalmente a Hermione con un poco de agua jabonosa. Fue a pedir disculpas, pero antes de que pudiera, ella había tomado represalias arrojando algo de agua hacia él, esta vez en su rostro.

—Has terminado —dijo Draco antes de llegar al fregadero y sacar un recipiente lleno de agua jabonosa.

Hermione retrocedió, sus ojos se abrieron. —Draco, solo recuerda, acabo de salir del hospital —suplicó ella.

—Un poco de agua nunca mató a nadie —respondió, y una sonrisa malvada se apoderó de su rostro.

—Sí, en realidad, si lo hizo —comenzó a decir antes de que Draco tirara la mitad de los contenidos a su manera.

Hermione gritó cuando el agua tibia salpicó su torso y su cara. Miró hacia abajo a su ahora forma goteante y entrecerró los ojos hacia él, comenzó a cargar a Draco, quien por alguna razón corrió en la dirección opuesta, a pesar de ser el que tenía la munición. Se dio cuenta de su error de novato al notar que ella llenaba un tazón con agua.

Draco corrió alrededor del mostrador de la isla y hacia el otro extremo de la cocina.

—Tenías razón, querida, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, estás en un estado de fragilidad en este momento —intentó razonar con ella.

—¡Cállate! —respondió Hermione.

Y seguidamente Draco se encontró con la cara llena de agua tibia y jabón. Realmente gruñó; ahora tendría que ducharse otra vez antes de que llegaran sus amigos.

Así se produjo una pelea de agua que resultó sorprendentemente peligrosa debido a las cantidades masivas que se tiraban el uno al otro. Ambos casi se resbalaron y cayeron varias veces, pero de alguna manera lograron mantenerse de pie. Terminó con Hermione y Draco, ambos empapados hasta los huesos, con Hermione presionada contra el lavabo de la cocina por Draco quien sostenía los últimos restos de agua sobre su cabeza como una amenaza. Hermione se inclinó lo más lejos posible de él, con las manos en el pecho con la esperanza de apartarlo. Ambos respiraban desiguales desde su ejercicio anterior.

—Draco, no hay necesidad de tirar eso. Los dos estamos empapados de todos modos. Además, es un desperdicio de agua. No hay necesidad de desperdiciar agua —balbuceó, empujando en su pecho en vano para tratar de llevarlo aleja más lejos de ella—. ¡Piensa en todas las personas sin agua limpia!

Draco comenzó a bajar su cuenco lentamente. —Tienes razón. No hay necesidad de desperdiciar agua.

Las manos de Hermione se aflojaron de donde estaban presionadas contra él. —Terminemos de poner los platos porque ya casi está lista la tarta.

Draco se apartó de ella y le permitió darse la vuelta para mirar hacia el fregadero. —Oh, Hermione, una cosa más —dijo Draco haciendo que se diera la vuelta. Arrojó el agua restante en su rostro.

—¡Pequeña cucaracha despreciable!

La carcajada de Draco se disparó y la golpeó en el rostro. Advirtió rotundamente que su camisa era definitivamente transparente y que podía ver su sostén púrpura favorito debajo. Cuando haló su cuerpo contra el suyo, las manos de Hermione se envolvieron fácilmente en su cuello y comenzaron a jugar con los mechones de pelo allí. Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos y la izó al borde del fregadero, antes de pararse entre sus piernas y apretar sus frentes juntas. Su respiración era irremediable rápida como siempre, el aliento de Hermione se abría en su rostro. Se miraron acaloradamente el uno al otro.

—¿Hermione...? —susurró mirándose los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

—¿Sí? —respondió sofocada.

—Puedo…

Fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro timbre; Las magdalenas estaban listas.

La pareja literalmente saltó a un lado, Draco se deslizó sobre el suelo resbaladizo y terminó tirado contra la isla, mientras que Hermione cayó al fregadero con un «¡ay!». Una mirada en dirección a su forma de perro mojado hizo que la risa burbujeara en los labios de Draco; antes de que lo supieran, ambos aullaban.

Draco ayudó a sacarla del fregadero y luego sacó los bizcochos, mientras Hermione apagaba la intrusa alarma.

—Voy a darme una ducha —dijo Hermione antes de todo, pero principalmente huyendo de la habitación.

Draco suspiró. Limpió el agua con un movimiento de su varita, y sacó y decoró las magdalenas con la otra mano. Decidió comenzar con la ensalada mientras Hermione estaba en la ducha, ya que no podían ducharse juntos, al menos aún no.

* * *

 **N/T:** Un capítulo corto porque no encontré cómo dividirlo mejor, por lo que el siguiente será mucho más extenso (espero que no tengan problema con eso, personalmente no me gustan los escritos tan extensos)

Agradezco enormemente a quienes apoyan esta traducción y me lo manifiestan en sus reviews.

 ***** Experiencia maderera mejor identificada como erección matutina.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capítulo X.**

 **05:58 p.m.**

Hermione estaba revoloteando por la casa, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden, a pesar de que Draco le aseguró que todo estaba bien. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba mucho más preocupado por la pulcritud que ella, debería haber aceptado su palabra. En lugar de preocuparse por ella, Draco estaba ocupado preparando la carne para la cena, y lo había estado durante varias horas. Estaban haciendo bistec. Su ducha no había hecho nada para relajar su estado de excitación, pero al menos se vería decente para la llegada de sus amigos. Draco se había tomado una ducha después de que ella había dejado la habitación y Hermione se pasó todo el tiempo preguntándose si solo se estaba bañando.

Hermione, finalmente satisfecha con el estado de la casa, decidió ir a su habitación y escribir en su diario. Todavía tenía unos cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que llegara alguien, y no tenía ganas de ver más televisión, ni de ver a Draco cocinar porque eso distraía demasiado a su gusto.

Recogió a Crookshanks en su camino por el pasillo, lo sentó en la cama y rápidamente se acurrucó alrededor de sus pies y se durmió. Luego abrió su diario y comenzó a escribir sobre la anterior pelea por el agua en la cocina. Estaba esperando que volviera a aparecer otra memoria mientras escribía sobre ella, y no se sintió decepcionada al descubrir que así fue.

 _Hermione y Draco estaban horneando galletas un domingo por la tarde. Querían colarse en el cine y ella realmente deseaba que él cocinara por una u otra razón. Entonces, allí estaban, horneando, bromeando y felices. Hermione llevaba un suéter de punto extra grande y unos pantalones holgados. Draco estaba en uno de sus clásicos pantalones indescriptibles tipo vestido y su pulóver negro, además de la adición del delantal que Hermione le había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños._

— _¡Estoy muy emocionada por ver «Star Wars»! —exclamo ella—. Te va a encantar._

 _Draco le dio un pedazo de masa para galletas. —¿Soy yo? ¿O va a ser otra situación de «James Bond»?_

— _Está bien —dijo refiriéndose a la masa de galletas—. Y James Bond es una gran película. Vamos a poner las galletas en el horno._

 _Hermione rio otra vez al verlo en el delantal._

— _Deja de reír —se quejó Draco._

— _No lo hago._

— _Lo haces._

— _Creo que te ves adorable. —Ella dio un paso hacia él para pellizcarle las mejillas._

 _Draco le apartó las manos con disgusto._

— _Y extrañamente atractivo —agregó Hermione, lo cual era muy cierto._

 _Draco sonrió maliciosamente. —¿Piensas que sí?_

— _Sí —confirmó Hermione. Miró el cronómetro que estaba encima del horno para asegurarse de que Draco lo había encendido, porque realmente no quería que ardieran las galletas. Para ella estaba bastante claro que estaban a punto de tener sexo en el mostrador de la cocina. Una mirada a Draco reveló que él sentía lo mismo._

 _Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la izó sobre el mostrador. Hermione alcanzó debajo de su delantal y se desabrochó los botones de los pantalones. Draco alargó la mano para quitarse el delantal, pero ella lo detuvo._

— _Déjalo ahí, dije que era extrañamente atractivo..._

 _Draco sonrió y siguió sus deseos. En lugar de desnudarse, levantó sus manos debajo de su viejo suéter de Hogwarts. Una mano se aferró a su pecho favorito mientras que la otra se fue a descansar en su tatuaje. Hermione bajó la cabeza hacia la suya, impaciente por esperar que él comenzara a besarla; Estaban en un horario limitado. Su contacto solo hizo que su cuerpo se calentara rápidamente y que ella se desprendiera de la ropa más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible. Estaba tendida sobre el mostrador ahora completamente desnuda, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos, con las piernas abiertas para él._

 _Los ojos de Draco devastaron su cuerpo durante varios segundos. Hermione temblaba de anticipación mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra, le echó las piernas sobre los hombros y bajó la cabeza hacia ella._

—¿Hermione?

Hermione se sacudió de su recuerdo viviente, extremadamente desorientada. Su respiración era irregular y estaba clara e incómodamente húmeda. Sus ojos recorrieron locamente a Draco por la puerta de su dormitorio. Cuando se volvió más consciente de lo que la rodeaba, también notó que todo su cuerpo palpitaba deleitado al verlo, esperando que ayudara a lidiar con su estado actual de intensa excitación.

—Estabas... tú... dijiste mi nombre... —dijo torpemente. Se rascó el cuello y apartó la mirada de sus ojos grandes y su rostro sonrojado.

Hermione se cubrió la cara con su diario, incapaz incluso de mirar en su dirección general. Realmente esperaba que cuando él dijera que había «dicho su nombre» que no se había quejado a gritos. La imagen de él bajando la cabeza entre las piernas seguía jugando una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Preguntó. No parecía que él quisiera irse.

Hermione asintió detrás de su diario y escuchó que la puerta se cerraba un momento después.

Tardó cinco minutos en pensar en Umbridge desnuda para purgar las imágenes de Draco que la saciaron en su mente. Cuando finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente calmada para enfrentarlo, unos buenos diez minutos y un nuevo par de calzones más tarde, lo buscó en la sala de estar. Se sorprendió al ver que Harry había llegado.

Se sonrojó intensamente, preocupada de que Harry supiera de alguna manera lo que ella había estado pensando. Él, por supuesto, no lo sabía y la saludó afectuosamente.

—Draco estaba diciendo que estabas en camino hacia abajo. La cena huele muy bien —comentó Harry con una sonrisa fácil.

Hermione había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera había notado el delicioso olor a bistec flotando en el aire. —Fue Draco, como de costumbre —dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una voz casi casual.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco y dijo: —La cena huele bien.

Draco se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. —Gracias —dijo finalmente.

—Me sorprende que sea el primero aquí.

—Ginny y Blaise llegarán un poco tarde porque tomarán el autobús noctámbulo. No estoy seguro de Ron... Luna dijo que llegaría a tiempo, lo que significa que llegará tarde. Pansy y Theo deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento, Neville dijo que tiene una detención con la que tiene que sentarse, así que no vendrá —anotó Draco sin ton ni son.

En ese momento, sus dos amigos Slytherin aparecieron en la sala de estar. Hermione se sintió inmediatamente intimidada por ellos. Ella llevaba un suéter púrpura no descriptivo de gran tamaño y mallas negras. Ambos estaban vestidos con una elegante casualidad que Hermione ni siquiera podía lograr en sus sueños. Pansy todavía tenía una pequeña sacudida negra con flequillo. Llevaba un par de pantalones azules eléctricos combinados con una clásica blusa negra y tacones negros lisos. Eso era todo, todo lo que estaba usando y se veía fabulosa.

Theo iba igual de deslumbrante; llevaba la misma marca de pantalones de trabajo informal en la que vivía Draco, pero estos eran de un gris profundo y un suéter de navidad gris con burdeos estampados. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia un lado.

—¡Hermione! _—_ saludó Pansy cálidamente. La abrazó y Hermione se volvió rígida—. Lamento mucho no haber tenido la oportunidad de visitarte todavía. Estuve en Alemania buscando en una tienda de pociones... eso no viene al caso. ¿Cómo estás? —La abrazó y la examinó.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Pansy dejó caer sus manos después de mirar por encima del hombro de Hermione, presumiblemente hacia Draco. —¡Lo siento! No me había dado cuenta de lo raro que ese abrazo debe haber sido para ti.

Hermione no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que Theo la saludara afectuosamente. Él, sin embargo, solo estrechó su mano. A Hermione le llamó la atención la forma en que Theo había cambiado drásticamente desde la escuela, al no haberlo visto durante cinco años. Estaba mucho más armado que antes y ya no tenía el acné que solía decorar su rostro. Si no se hubiera sentido inexplicablemente atraída por su marido, seguramente habría estado interesada en Theo.

—Pans, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar unas copas para todos? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione percibió que quería hablar solo con Pansy, y se sintió ligeramente rechazada por él. Sabía que era tonto, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Me siento horrible porque no tuve oportunidad de verte desde el accidente —decía Theo.

—No hay…

—No está bien. Soy un amigo terrible. Acabo de empezar a ver a alguien —confesó Theo con voz baja a Hermione.

Por alguna razón que Hermione no pudo explicar, sintió una camaradería instantánea con Theo. Su interés se elevó de inmediato. —¿Quién? —susurró ella escandalosamente.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y los dos saltaron, habiendo olvidado que estaba en la habitación. —Voy a... ir al baño... —Harry salió de la habitación rápidamente.

—No es... ¡oh, Dios mío! ¿Es Harry? —Hermione chilló.

Theo comenzó a reír histéricamente. En realidad estaba limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmado como para responder, —Harry no está interesado en los hombres. Yo tampoco. Tienes mucho que ponerme al día si me das consejos de amor. —Bromeó Theo.

—Bueno, ¿quién es entonces? —Hermione exigió con impaciencia, sabiendo que estaban a punto de ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento por la llegada de más invitados.

Estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto, porque en ese momento se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada. Hermione suspiró y se excusó para contestar. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Ginny y Blaise se encontraban peleando en el porche.

—Hola —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ginny continuó abucheando a Blaise por no dejar el asiento. —... y si me fuera a caer mientras estoy embarazada, podría dar a luz por accidente, en el baño, ¡y nuestro bebé sería aplastado, literalmente! Entonces, ¿qué? Sin mencionar que es _tan_ insalubre. Escuchas historias sobre mujeres que dan a luz mientras que están en el baño todo el tiempo. Y cuando tengo que hacer pis, tengo que hacer pis, hay una puta bolsa gigante que aplasta mi vejiga veinticuatro/siete. Oye, Hermione, —dijo felizmente antes de volver a su tono irritado—. ¡Así que no me den esta mierda por no tener que dejar el asiento del inodoro! —Ginny se metió en la casa y se dirigió a la sala de estar sin detener su despotricación—. ¡Perdón por preocuparme por el bienestar de _nuestro_ hijo!

Blaise se arrastró después de que Ginny tratara de hablar en sentido estricto y fracasar miserablemente. Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y decidió revisar a Draco y Pansy para ver si necesitaban ayuda con las bebidas. Se acercaba a la cocina cuando escuchó a Draco hablar en voz baja. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella. Avanzó de puntillas hasta el borde del marco de la puerta y escuchó.

—... justo antes de que Potter llegara —dijo.

Pansy se rio.

—No te rías.

—Quiero decir, es un poco gracioso.

—¿Cómo es gracioso? La mujer que amo apenas puede manejar estar sentada a mi lado en el sofá.

—Está bien, no es _gracioso,_ gracioso. Pero, debes admitir que atraparla de esa manera debe haber sido gracioso y sexualmente frustrante, porque tu respuesta a todo es tener relaciones sexuales.

Hermione supo entonces que Draco pensó que se había quedado dormida antes y estaba teniendo un sueño sexual sobre ellos, algo no completamente inexacto. No iba a poder mirarlo a la cara ahora.

—Esa no es mi respuesta a todo —argumentó.

—¿Cuál fue el lapso largo que pasaste sin hacerlo? ¿Una semana?

—¿Cómo sabe cada uno de mis amigos sobre la semana? ¡Ni siquiera me dejó dormir en la misma cama!

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el accidente ahora? Creo que estamos cerca de dos semanas. Debo decir que estoy impresionada, amigo.

—Todo el mundo olvida convenientemente el _año y medio_ que pasé sin siquiera tocarla antes de salir —se quejó Draco.

—Sí, _antes de_ salir. Tenías el reino libre de quien quisieras.

—No es como si estuviera con otra persona. Simplemente reventaba mi célibe trasero tratando de hacer que no frunciera el ceño cada vez que me veía en el mismo ascensor...

—Lo que sea —respondió Pansy—. Vamos a emborrachar a estas personas. Oye, quién sabe, tal vez puedas hacer que te bese esta noche, una suerte líquida.

—¿Tienes Felix Felicis? —preguntó Draco seriamente.

Pansy se rio entre dientes. —No, troll, me refiero al alcohol. Felix Felicis es cara como una mierda. —La voz de Pansy se acercaba a la puerta para que Hermione la siguiera hasta la sala de estar antes de que la atraparan.

Theo la interceptó una vez que entró en la habitación. —Te has ido por un tiempo —dijo con desconfianza.

Afortunadamente, Luna llegó en ese momento y creó una distracción de bienvenida. Hermione la abrazó fuertemente. El cabello largo de la rubia estaba atado en una elaborada trenza más tiempo que nunca. Margaritas y otras flores silvestres estaban esparcidas por toda la melena, mientras lucía pantalones de color caqui brillante, botas negras de senderismo y un jersey amarillo largo. Sus aretes de rábano característicos se movían de su reciente aparición.

—Traje jugo de rábano —dijo Luna sonriente, sosteniendo una cantimplora en forma de margarita.

No había cambiado nada.

—Gracias, Luna... —Hermione lo aceptó con incertidumbre.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de abandonar la habitación y poner la cantimplora de jugo que seguramente no estaría bebiendo en la nevera, Ron apareció detrás de Luna, con aspecto de despeinado. Hermione todavía se sentía un poco apartada en su presencia ya que en su mente solo habían roto hace un año y medio. Sus últimos recuerdos de él eran que todavía estaba constantemente saliendo con mujeres al azar. Era más que bienvenido, pero siempre la hacía sentir extraña cada vez que escuchaba que estaba saliendo con alguien nuevo. Le preocupaba que ella lo hubiera roto cuando habían terminado. Pero se recordó a sí misma que Ron siempre quería más y más atención, que las nuevas relaciones le daban. Y las cosas entre ellos no eran incómodas cuando colgaban, incluso si rara vez lo hacían. Tendría que preguntarle a Draco cuántas veces vio a Ron en esos días.

Sin embargo, Hermione jaló a Ron en un abrazo.

—Hermione —saludó felizmente.

Hermione lo dejó para saludar a todos los demás y se retiró a la cocina, sintiéndose ahora una pequeña abrumada por todas las personas presentes. Respiró profundamente en la cocina y escuchó la alegre conversación que venía de la sala de estar. Estaba pensando en regresar a la fiesta cuando Draco apareció en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Es demasiado? —preguntó, preocupado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Es mucho, pero es bueno. Me siento mal porque no recuerdo haberle gustado a Pansy, o haber hablado con Theo.

—No te preocupes, no estás muy cerca de Pansy. Theo por otro lado. Los dos son como dos guisantes en una vaina. Creo que es porque ambos son esos nerds. —Draco dio unos pasos hacia la habitación.

—¿Disculpa? —Hermione protestó.

—No te preocupes. Me gustan los nerds —sonrió. Le tendió un vaso de vino espumoso y ella lo aceptó agradecido.

—¿Entonces lo que dices es que Theo es competencia para mí?

—Por supuesto que lo es, yo duplicaría mi vestuario, usamos la misma talla y tiene un gran sentido de la moda. De hecho, estoy sorprendido de _no_ casarme con él.

Hermione se rio entre dientes. Luego se detuvo y se preguntó si Draco estaba bromeando o no.

—Estoy bromeando —aclaró—. Ya es hora de cenar. Solo iba a invitar a todos al comedor, ¿te gustaría unirte?

Hermione asintió y siguió a Draco de regreso a su sala de estar ahora abarrotada. Theo, Harry y Ginny estaban discutiendo un juego de Quidditch (Ginny se estaba quejando sobre todo por no poder jugar mientras estaba embarazada). Luna y Blaise estaban discutiendo los beneficios de los rábanos, y Pansy estaba preguntando con quién se había estado conectando Ron.

—La comida está lista! —gritó Hermione sobre el alboroto.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Ron, desalojando rápidamente su conversación con Pansy y corriendo a todos hacia el comedor.

Hermione se rio entre dientes. —¿Debo ayudar a llevar la comida al comedor? —le preguntó a Draco mientras sus invitados pasaban junto a ellos.

—Ya está ahí.

—Oh, genial. Comamos entonces.

La sensación de inutilidad volvió a asentarse. No sabía si por lo general se ocupaba de la comida completa y no ayudaba en absoluto, pero sentía como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para evitarla. Lo cual, por supuesto, era correcto. Draco estaba tratando muy duro de ignorar sus deseos por su esposa, y como tal había estado evitándola la mayor parte de la tarde desde su debacle de lucha con el agua.

La acompañó a su puesto y temió la próxima comida. Los únicos asientos que quedaban estaban uno al lado del otro, sus amigos suponían que querrían sentarse uno al lado del otro. Entonces, Draco se sentó junto a Hermione e intentó mentalmente prepararse para estar tan cerca de ella durante al menos una hora. Afortunadamente él tendría la excusa de ir a comprar el postre, en la que probablemente ella le ofrecería su ayuda. Draco suspiró.

Todos ya habían comenzado a pasar la ensalada y llenar sus copas de vino.

Y considerando todas las cosas, la comida no fue tan mala. Draco habló casi exclusivamente con Theo, quien se sentó a su izquierda. Hermione, por otro lado, se involucró con casi todos en la mesa con facilidad. Draco envidiaba lo agradable que era, incluso en su estado de amnesia. Nunca fue uno para grandes grupos o el centro de atención; o al menos, no lo había sido desde la guerra. Por lo general, se trataba de una atención no deseada o de grandes grupos de personas hostiles con las que se encontraba, por lo que tendía a evitarlos ahora. Incluso antes de la guerra, la mayoría de las personas solo lo escuchaban por su condición social, no porque realmente se preocupaban por lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Deberíamos traer el postre? — le preguntó Hermione a Draco al ver que todos habían terminado de comer, y parecía que Ginny realmente apreciaría algunos dulces.

—Sí, deberíamos.

—Prepárense para el postre —anunció Hermione al grupo.

Entró a la cocina por la puerta contigua y Draco la siguió.

—¿Dónde están los bizcochos? No los vi en la nevera antes.

Draco sonrió. —Ron y Ginny tienen antecedentes de irrumpir en la nevera y comer el postre temprano, así que me he tomado la molestia de ocultarlo en el armario de Tupperware. Nunca miran allí.

—¡Oh, no me digas, sé dónde está! —Miró a todos sus armarios en una concentración profunda durante veinte segundos. Draco iba a ayudarla cuando de repente dio un paso adelante y abrió el armario correcto.

—Estoy impresionado.

—He estado estudiando —bromeó y le entregó un plato amontonado artísticamente con magdalenas. Cogió la segunda y cerró el armario—. Estas se ven increíbles, Draco.

—Gracias. —Trató de ocultar el hecho de que su alabanza lo hacía extremadamente feliz. Ella estaba demasiado distraída por los patrones en la formación de hielo como para notar cualquier cosa sobre él de todos modos y continuó hacia el comedor. Tomó el helado del congelador y la siguió.

—Todos son diferentes, según el color de la guinda, creo. —Miró a Draco, quien asintió—. ¡Qué bien!

Hermione se sentó a su lado otra vez. Draco temía esta parte de la comida al máximo, debido a la inexplicable atracción que tenía cuando jugaban con dulces. Hermione tomó un gran bocado de un bizcocho de limón y soltó un silencioso gemido. Draco apretó los dedos en un puño y apartó la vista de ella. Para su consternación, ella colocó una mano justo encima de su rodilla para llamar su atención. Él se giró para mirar sus amplios ojos marrones que estaban llenos de placer.

—Draco, estos son increíbles —declaró—. No puedo creer que haya ayudado a hacer esto... —dijo maravillada.

—Yo tampoco —bromeó, tratando de aligerar la tensión que había aparecido rápidamente entre ellos en su contacto.

Hermione se quitó la mano y lo fulminó con la mirada. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar con Ron, que se sentó al otro lado. Era como si supiera cuánto le desagradaba a Draco y (aunque nunca lo admitiría) que se sintió amenazado por él. Draco rápidamente se apagó y se quedó en silencio mientras todos a su alrededor seguían discutiendo los detalles serviles de sus vidas.

La gente comenzó a regresar a la sala de estar después de llenarse de postre. Hermione ayudó a Ginny allí mientras Blaise se quedaba con Draco y Pansy.

—Esa mujer necesita darse prisa y dar a luz —se quejó Blaise.

—Ella _es_ un poco desagradable —coincidió Pansy.

—¿Un poco? Dejé el asiento una _vez_ , una vez. Y ella me gritó durante cuarenta y cinco minutos. Su argumento ni siquiera cambió. Ella seguía diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Lo entiendo, señora, ¡estás embarazada! —Blaise se quejó—. No vamos a tener más hijos después de esto —prometió.

Pansy y Draco se rieron. Draco volvió a llenar su copa de vino.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va el plan para emborrachar a tu esposa? —le preguntó Pansy a Draco mientras tomaba un buen trago de su vino.

—No estoy tratando de…

—¿Te lo contó Draco, Blaise? —Pansy interrumpió.

—¿Contarme qué? No me han dicho nada. Lo único que escucho es que mi esposa se queja de todo.

—Hermione tenía un sueño sexual sobre él. Justo antes de que Harry llegara. —Pansy continuó ignorando la ira de Blaise.

Blaise se rio. —¿Te lo contó?

—Por supuesto que no se lo contó. Es una puta virgen ruborizada en su mente.

—Espera, ¿Hermione era virgen antes de que empezaras a salir? —preguntó Blaise, incrédulo.

—No —respondió Draco—. Pero ella actuó como una.

—Mi punto es… —continuó Pansy— que Draco la escucha gimiendo su nombre.

—No diría necesariamente «gemir» —replicó.

—Gimiendo es probablemente la mejor palabra, aquí, gracias —enmudeció Pansy mientras Draco se quejaba—. Entonces él sube las escaleras pensando que está teniendo una pesadilla o algo así, y ella es toda roja, jadeante y excitada.

—Está bien, Pans. Entendemos la imagen —interrumpió Draco.

Blaise se estaba riendo. —¿Entonces supongo que no estás muy preocupado por cómo se siente sobre ti?

—¡Por supuesto que todavía estoy preocupado! Ella recién comenzó a sentarse más cerca de mí en el sofá y a tomarme de la mano, pero siempre parece incómoda con eso. Anoche fue la primera noche en que dormimos juntos desde...

—¡¿Te acostaste con ella?! —Pansy y Blaise exigieron información.

—No, sí, literalmente dormimos en la misma cama.

—Hombre, creo que estás reaccionando de forma excesiva. Le está costando mucho tratar de recordar o, al menos, aprender más sobre los últimos cinco años en su trabajo y con sus amigos. Sin mencionar que es probable que tenga problemas contigo, a juzgar por su sueño y el hecho de que se sintió atraída por ti en la escuela. Probablemente sea simplemente confuso para ella —dijo Blaise con mucha racionalidad e inusitadamente.

Draco suspiró. —Lo sé. Tienes razón. Es... duro. Lo suficiente sobre mí, Pansy, ¿qué está sucediendo en tu vida amorosa?

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. —Esa es una gran pregunta.

—¿Vas a responder? —preguntó Blaise.

Fue el turno de Pansy de reírse. —Creo que estoy... celosa —admitió.

—¿De quién? —Preguntó Blaise, muy investido.

Luna regresó al comedor y dejó su conversación en espera. —¡Oye! —dijo brillantemente—. Olvidé mi vaso —aclaró, y lo agarró—. Oh, y Pansy, Ginny quería hablar contigo —dijo Luna antes de saltar de la habitación. Draco siempre se sentía fascinado por la extrañeza de la rubia.

—Mejor me voy —dijo Pansy apresuradamente y se levantó.

—¿De quién estás celosa? —Draco insistió.

—De nadie —dijo Pansy sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

—Apuesto a que Luna solo hizo eso para que Pansy se saliera —dijo Blaise.

—Probablemente. Es sorprendentemente diabólica.

—De regreso a ti y a Hermione durmiendo juntos —Blaise cambió de tema suavemente—. ¿Hubo madera de la mañana?

—¿Qué crees? Han pasado dos semanas —gruñó en respuesta.

Blaise se rio entre dientes. —¿Y qué hizo ella?

—Nada, ella estaba durmiendo.

—De ninguna manera estaba durmiendo. Siempre se despierta antes que tú.

Draco sintió un ligero calor subir a sus mejillas. —¡Merlín!, tienes razón. Probablemente estaba... oh, dioses.

Blaise comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

—Pero ella no dijo nada esta mañana —razonó Draco—. Y estaba realmente cansada después de una larga semana de trabajo. ¿Por qué no se movería entonces, si estuviera despierta? —preguntó.

—Porque ella está dentro de ti, idiota. Probablemente quería ayudarte a lidiar con eso. Draco, se supone que debes ser inteligente, juntar las piezas. Te quiere físicamente, no puede, pero lo último que recuerda no te está gustando. Realmente no es tan difícil de entender.

—¿Qué harías si Ginny se olvida de repente los últimos cinco años?

—Teniendo en cuenta que está embarazada, probablemente ya me habría matado «porque fue mi culpa».

Draco se rio entre dientes. —Pero, en serio, Blaise, está jugando con mi mente. Dudo de cada acción que tomo, cada movimiento insignificante que hace... ugh.

Blaise le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Solo dale un poco más de tiempo. ¿Cómo se acerca su memoria?

—Recuerda pequeñas cosas, pequeños detalles sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y a veces se olvida de que no me quiere porque me agarra la mano o dice algo muy íntimo. Entonces ella lo recuerda y se siente avergonzada.

—Esa es una buena señal, sin embargo... ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí. Los sanadores dijeron que sí. Hoy casi nos besamos — agregó Draco.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Blaise.

—Fuimos a una cita el pasado domingo por la noche y después casi nos besamos, pero ella cambió de opinión a mitad de camino y no lo hizo. Entonces hoy nos metimos en una pelea de agua, larga historia, y estaba a punto de preguntarle si podía besarla y luego la maldita alarma de las magdalenas se disparó. ¿Sabes cuántos momentos cruentos ha interrumpido esa alarma? —se quejó Draco al haber recordado al menos una docena de veces por encima de su cabeza.

—Bueno, _casi besarse_ por lo general lleva a _besarse_ , así que, ¿ustedes dos van a dormir en la misma cama otra vez esta noche?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Ella dijo que duerme mejor conmigo cerca, así que con suerte...

—Tu celibato realmente se probará entonces —bromeó Blaise.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Vamos a unirnos a los demás —sugirió en lugar de responder.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Ginny, con una mano frotándole el estómago mientras hablaba con el niño nonato de Ginny. Ron, Luna y Theo conversaban cerca de la chimenea, cada uno con un vaso de vino en la mano. Harry y Pansy estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá. Pansy parecía que estaba coqueteando con él. Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, completamente confundido. ¿Cuántas veces se habían burlado de la obsesión de «Harry Potter» juntos? Y ahora estaba interesada en él... A menos que no lo estuviera. A menos que estuviera interesada en otra persona, e intentara llamar su atención. Los ojos de Draco aterrizaron en Theo. No se sorprendería si Pansy estuviera interesada en él; Theo era un joven atractivo y exitoso.

Draco se dirigió a Hermione y Ginny con Blaise. Blaise se sentó junto a Ginny y la besó en la mejilla. Draco se sentó junto a Hermione y no hizo nada.

—¿De qué estabas hablando durante tanto tiempo? —Ginny le preguntó a Blaise.

—Cómo vamos a nombrar Corvus a nuestro bebé —respondió Blaise descaradamente.

Ginny estaba inmediatamente molesta. —¡No estamos haciendo eso! ¿Cómo van a llamarlo en la escuela? ¿Corvy? ¿Corv? ¿Vus? Son todos apodos terribles. Ningún niño con un nombre como Corvus o Ginevra crecerá para amar su nombre.

Hermione estaba conteniendo la risa. —Ginny, tienes que mantener la calma o vas a molestar al pequeño Corvus.

—Eso es —resopló Ginny y se puso de pie, con mucha dificultad—. Voy a hablar con algunas personas que no me molestarán.

Hermione se rio y se reclinó para sentarse más naturalmente en el sofá. —Pobre Ginny. ¿En qué están pensando realmente en relación con los nombres? —preguntó Hermione.

—No tengo ni idea, para ser honesto. Sé que no puede ser un nombre tradicional de sangre pura o que Ginny literalmente me asesinará. Pero no hemos podido superar esos argumentos.

—¿Qué hay de Leo? —ofreció Hermione.

Blaise lo consideró. —No está mal, Granger. Esta noche le diré a mi querida esposa.

Hermione sonrió con orgullo. —Entonces, dime Blaise, ¿qué es lo que haces? ¿Sigues siendo un jugador de Quidditch?

Hermione se acurrucó nuevamente en el sofá, y posteriormente se acercó a Draco, de lo que estaba bastante entusiasmado. Olvidó que sabía muy poco sobre todos.

—Terminé poco después de que empecé a salir con Ginny porque estaba agregando mucha tensión en nuestra relación, y no en el buen sentido. Además, tuve una lesión en la pierna y decidí dejarlo mientras todavía tenía el uso de todas mis extremidades. Trabajo para _Witch Weekly_. Soy VP de relaciones públicas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?

—Unos cinco años.

—Entonces, ¿significa eso que nos contactamos cada vez que surgen artículos molestos sobre nuestras vidas personales?

—Y los hago desaparecer.

—No todos —gruñó Draco.

—Eso fue una vez, Draco, déjalo ir —respondió Blaise.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione, mirando entre los dos.

—Fue solo un pequeño artículo —Blaise intentó razonar.

—Sí, un pequeño artículo que detallaba toda nuestra boda, la ubicación y la hora —acusó Draco—. Lo único que no queríamos era prensa sangrienta, y ¿para qué tuvimos que contratar seguridad? Para cuidarnos de la puta prensa. —Draco estaba evidentemente molesto.

—No lo hiciste —acusó Hermione, inmediatamente molesta.

—No lo escribí —se defendió Blaise.

—Pero no impidió que se publicara, o que editaran la información importante —replicó Draco.

—Blaise, no estoy impresionada —dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos.

Draco la miró y sonrió a su justo enojo.

—No me hagas pasar por tu ira otra vez, Granger. Tuve que lidiar con eso una vez, no otra vez. Nunca más.

Hermione sonrió entonces. —¿Qué hice? —exigió, casi feliz.

—Tú, mi amor, eres malvada —dijo Draco con orgullo.

—¿Qué hice? —insistió.

—Lo que no hiciste, es la mejor pregunta —respondió Blaise.

—Fuiste al cuartel general de _Witch Weekly_ y le hiciste una broma. De alguna manera cambiaste las protecciones en la puerta de su oficina. Moviste todas sus cosas más de una pulgada y media, bajaste la silla del escritorio, hiciste que la habitación oliera progresivamente más y más como huevos podridos, pero solo para Blaise, todos los demás pensaron que olía increíble.

—Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco —dijo.

—Entonces contactaste a su jefe... nena, eres mala.

—Casi me quedé sin trabajo. Demonios, pensé que la compañía iba a cerrar, que finalizaría mi carrera profesional, porque pediste que escribieran un artículo de cómo ayudaste a salvar el mundo mágico y que _esta_ era la forma en que te pagaron... la mujer que escribió el artículo hizo sentir que era tan malo como lo habías dicho tú.

—Casi me siento mal —dijo Hermione.

Draco puso una mano sobre su rodilla, deseando tranquilizarla y haber tenido suficiente vino para continuar. —No te sientas mal, amor, fue increíble.

Hermione frunció el ceño y respondió: —No creo que debas realmente estar orgulloso, per se.

—Aprendí la lección —dijo Blaise—. No retes a Hermione Granger o te destruirá. Creo que es por eso que Draco ha sido muy amable desde que empezaron a salir —bromeó Blaise.

—La única razón —estuvo de acuerdo.

Ginny regresó entonces. —Me duele la espalda —se quejó con Blaise—. ¿Podemos irnos, por favor?

Blaise se puso de pie, como un padre amoroso. —Voy a agarrar nuestras capas —dijo y desapareció en el pasillo.

—Hermione, ayúdame a ir al baño, ¿quieres? —pidió Ginny.

Entonces Draco la vio desalojar su lugar tan cerca de él en el sofá y llevar a su mejor amiga para que hiciera pis. Quería fulminarla con la mirada, pero, después de todo, estaba embarazada.

Resultó bastante claro para Hermione que Ginny en realidad no necesitaba ayuda para el retrete, pero que la había reclutado para que pudieran hacer un chisme de último minuto antes de irse a la noche. Una vez abarrotada en su pequeño cuarto de baño en el primer piso, Ginny le tendió una emboscada.

—Tienes que decirme lo que pasó. Apenas podías ver a Draco a la cara cuando llegué por primera vez. Entonces, de repente, ustedes dos son amigos en el sofá. Desembucha, Hermione.

Hermione sintió un sonrojo subir a sus mejillas. Pero le contó a Ginny acerca de que compartió la cama con Draco la noche anterior y que despertó con su erección presionándose contra ella con su brazo pegado a su espalda desnuda. Ella aprovechó todo esto y relacionó la lucha contra el agua también. Ginny le permitió que vomitara la conversación a través de la charla porque estaban en un horario familiar. Cuando Hermione terminó sentada junto a Draco en el sofá y sintiéndose cómoda, Ginny finalmente dijo algo.

—Entonces, ¿no te ha besado todavía?

—No —confirmó Hermione.

—¿Porque diablos no?

—Bueno, podríamos haberlo hecho si el cronómetro no nos hubiera interrumpido. Pero sí. Y me siento, Merlín, no sé lo que siento. ¿Por qué esto es tan confuso? —preguntó Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. —Hagamos que sea menos confuso.

—¿Cómo?

—Te gusta Draco, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, eso creo…

—Quieres besuquearlo, ¿verdad?

—Definitivamente. Ese hombre... —Hermione comenzó a soñar de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te estás retrasando?

Hermione suspiró. —No lo sé. ¿No debería conocerlo mejor?

—Hermione. Es solo un snob. Sabes que te gusta más o menos y que quieres. Y confía en mí, _él también_ quiere.

—Pero ni siquiera recuerdo casarme con él.

—¿A quién le importa? ¿Lo quieres ahora? ¿Qué más importa? Deja de pasar por esta constante negación de cualquier sentimiento que tengas por él. Nuevo comienzo, ibas a conectar con él hace cinco años después de solo una noche como si en verdad fuera algo bueno, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada por lo que sucede? No te importa si realmente hago pis, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ginny, pero no esperó una respuesta y siguió adelante, no es que a Hermione realmente le importara.

—Creo que tienes razón —respondió Hermione.

Ginny alzó las manos en el aire y exclamó: —¡Gracias a los dioses! Ahora, por favor, tómate esta noche. No has sido tan consciente de ti durante años. ¡Me está volviendo mentalmente enferma!

Hermione se rio. —No voy a tener sexo esta noche. Puede que haya admitido mi atracción por él, pero eso no significa que voy a saltar a sus huesos. Si surge el momento en que terminemos besándonos o algo así, y me gané el deseo, no lo detendré. Pero, no creo que esté lista para tener sexo con él. Además, estoy en mi período.

—No se me hace extraño —respondió Ginny, tirando del inodoro y lavándose las manos—. Bien, veamos si mi esposo no está listo todavía.

Hermione abrió la puerta de Ginny y caminaron por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar quedó claro que la mayoría de las personas se preparaban para irse por la noche. Hermione fue a pararse junto a Draco que estaba teniendo una conversación atrofiada con Harry. Ella estaba más que complacida por su progreso.

—Dirigiré el éxodo —anunció Ginny, dejando que Blaise la ayudara a ponerse su capa—. Buenas noches a todos.

Todos comenzaron a abrazarse unos a otros o a estrecharse mutuamente, deseándose una buena noche. Luna prometió ser la próxima anfitriona y Hermione se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde vivía la rubia caprichosa. Tendría que almorzar con ella algún día.

—Entonces, Hermione, ¿podemos ir a almorzar en algún momento de la próxima semana? Tenemos que hablar —dijo Theo en voz baja, bajo el alboroto.

Hermione asintió vigorosamente. —Por favor. ¿Miércoles?

—Eso debería funcionar, te dejaré el martes para confirmar. Buena noche, cariño. —Theo la abrazó con fuerza y Hermione se lo devolvió con gusto.

En una oleada de movimiento, todos menos Hermione y Draco habían salido de la casa. Hermione miró a Draco y sonrió.

—¿Deberíamos limpiar?

—Podemos usar el lavavajillas, hay demasiadas cosas para hacerlo a mano esta noche —respondió Draco—. ¿Quieres ayudar a cargarlo?

Hermione asintió y lo siguió a la cocina. Trabajaron en un amigable silencio. Hermione estaba sofocando los bostezos cuando terminaron.

—¿Pasada tu hora de dormir? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió y bostezó de nuevo. —Los visitantes me cansaron. Creo que me iré a la cama. —Vaciló antes de agregar—. Simplemente no me despiertes cuando te arrastres.

—Estaba pensando en irme a la cama —respondió Draco—. Te dejaré la habitación para cambiarte.

Hermione le dio las gracias y tuvo que calmarse para que diera pasos lentos hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta tan pronto como entró en ella y tuvo una batalla interna sobre si debía ponerse algo risueño o simplemente usar su ropa normal. Ella decidió usar una camiseta de gran tamaño y un par de pantalones cortos. Quería parecer más informal de lo que se sentía. Además, la noche anterior había disfrutado despertarse con la mano de Draco en la espalda, por lo que quería darle acceso similar esa noche.

Draco llamó a la puerta justo cuando ella se quitaba el sujetador (porque dormir en un sujetador era francamente incómodo).

—Entra —llamó Hermione.

Draco se dirigió a su cómoda sin ni siquiera una mirada en su dirección. Hermione se sintió un poco molesta, a pesar de no querer llamar la atención sobre sí misma, de ahí su elección de ropa de dormir, esperaba un tipo de reacción de él. Ella lo miró perpleja mientras comenzaba a cambiarse frente a ella.

—¿Estás disfrutando del espectáculo, Granger? —preguntó Draco mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Hermione se obligó a darse la vuelta. —Me estaba preguntando si me estás evitando.

Ella lo oyó detenerse. —¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Desde esta tarde —aclaró y se metió en la cama, todavía apartando la mirada de su forma cambiante.

—¿Por qué estaría evitándote?

—No respondes a mi pregunta, estás evadiéndolo para no tener que mentir —señaló mientras miraba al techo.

La voz de Draco se acercó cuando él también se metió en la cama. Las luces parpadearon cuando él respondió: —Bien, lo admito. Te he estado evitando.

—¿Por qué? —Hermione se volvió para mirarlo.

Draco soltó un suspiro. —Porque eres tan malditamente adorable, Hermione. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, todo lo que quiero hacer es... abrazarte. Y estoy tratando de no presionarte para nada. Y después de esta media tarde, simplemente sentí que sería mejor para mí dar un paso atrás.

—Pero estás aquí en la cama —señaló.

—No soy tan fuerte como me gustaría ser —admitió.

—Estaba preocupada de que... no sé... cuando pasaste todo ese tiempo con Pansy…

Draco sonrió. —¡Estabas celosa!

—Yo... estaba molesta porque me estabas evitando —corrigió ella.

—También conocido como _estar_ _celosa_.

—Oh, ¿no? —Hermione estaba sonriendo.

—¿Te sientes atraída por Theo? —preguntó Draco después de un breve silencio.

—Creo que esta es la pregunta cinco. Puede que no esté en mi cuenta.

—Por favor, contesta.

—Sí. —respondió Hermione—. Él es muy atractivo. Si no nos hubiéramos casado, definitivamente me interesaría más que su amistad, pero aquí estamos. —Hermione decidió una pregunta fácil para él—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito y por qué?

—Es bastante obvio en mi armario, Granger. Prácticamente todo lo que pongo son diferentes tonos de azul. En cuanto a por qué, no estoy seguro. Siempre me tranquilizó. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —preguntó Draco.

—Hazme la pregunta que ibas a hacer en la cocina —suspiró Hermione en la oscuridad. Su estómago estalló en mariposas y su rostro se sonrojó con su audacia.

Draco hizo una pausa por un largo momento antes de preguntar en voz baja: —¿Puedo besarte?

—Sí —susurró Hermione.

Se sentó a la luz de la luna, sin imaginar tener un primer y extraño beso con él. Siguió el ejemplo y se miraron de rodillas. La luna le otorgó suficiente luz a Hermione para ver más o menos la forma del rostro de Draco. Su corazón latía con fuerza y, por desgracia, su boca se había secado. Draco levantó una mano para cubrirse la cara. La atrajo más cerca y se detuvo por un segundo. Solo fue un segundo, pero Hermione pudo sentir cómo su sangre latía rápidamente por su cuerpo, sus palmas sudaban, las mariposas en su estómago golpeaban sus alas decididamente, su aliento en el rostro. Luego cerró la brecha entre sus labios y todo volvió a estar en lo correcto en el mundo. Su beso fue suave, incluso un poco tímido.

Su memoria salió de la nada y rápidamente se quedó aturdida por lo que era un recuerdo y lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

 _Hermione estaba en el retrete de Blaise empujada contra el mostrador por nada menos que Draco Malfoy. No había esperado que la noche la llevara a este punto, pero estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. En el momento en que lo había metido en el retrete, había plantado sus labios sobre los de Draco. Como todos los buenos besos, se aceleró rápidamente._

Hermione los sorprendió a ambos al tirar prácticamente de él y destrozar sus labios. No es que Draco pareciera adverso. El beso se profundizó; las lenguas se presionaron una contra la otra, se cambió la saliva, las manos se movían, y para rematar, Hermione empujó a Draco sobre su espalda.

 _Una de las manos de Draco sostuvo su cintura en su lugar contra la suya mientras la otra se metió en su pelo._

Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa para sentir los planos de su abdomen. Sus propios pezones se tensaron cuando ella deslizó sus manos sobre las suyas.

 _Su sangre estaba hirviendo mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y rodaba sus caderas contra las suyas._

Hermione sintió los movimientos de algo allí, algo que prometía deshacerse de la terrible tensión sexual que había estado impregnando el aire.

 _Un calor agradable comenzó a irradiar desde su núcleo, haciendo que quisiera deshacerse de su ropa. Se contuvo al quitarse la ropa, pero comenzó a rodar las caderas con más insistencia._

Draco gimió y separó sus labios.

—Deberíamos parar —resopló.

Hermione estaba algo desorientada en su memoria. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba otra vez en realidad. Frunció el ceño en su rostro sonrojado. —¿Por qué?

—Porque... no quiero que tu cuerpo se haga cargo y empiece a tomar decisiones por ti, que puedes lamentar o no después —respondió.

Hermione vaciló, su cuerpo gritándole que se quitara la ropa. Respiró profundamente y pudo reconocer que tenía razón. Le había dicho a Ginny que lo besaría si hubiese sido la ocasión, también había señalado que esa noche no iba a tener sed. Su memoria realmente la había arrastrado y se había apoderado de sus sentimientos. También recordó que estaba en su período. Entonces se apartó un poco de Draco, pero permaneció a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Podemos abrazarnos? —preguntó finalmente.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Me encantaría. Solo dame un minuto para calmarme.

Hermione asintió y se apartó de él. Estaban uno al lado del otro mirando el techo mientras su respiración se emparejaba. —Gracias —susurró Hermione.

—En cualquier momento. —respondió Draco casualmente. —¿Podemos ahora reconocer cuánta autocontrol tengo?

—Reconocido. Tienes toneladas de autocontrol.

—Tú por otro lado…

—Estaba recordando nuestro primer beso, ya que nos estábamos besuqueando. Lo reviví.

—¿Lo reviviste?

—Sí... cuando recuerdo cosas, por lo general las revivo, ya que pasan en tiempo real delante de mis ojos. Pero, nunca había tenido uno frente a alguien.

—Entonces, ¿estuviste completamente perdida todo ese tiempo?

—No —le aseguró Hermione—. Estaba dentro y fuera. Explica mi... maldición por ti, a falta de una mejor palabra.

Draco permaneció en silencio, dando a Hermione la impresión de que no le gustaba el hecho de que ella no estuviera completamente presente para su beso.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente tranquilo ahora? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ven aquí —respondió.

Hermione rodó sobre él y él la cubrió con su cuerpo en posición de cuchara, sosteniéndola cerca por la cintura con uno de sus brazos pálidos. Draco acurrucó su cabeza en su pelo y bostezó.

—Buenas noches —murmuró.

—Buenas noches —aceptó Hermione.

* * *

 **N/A:** Comencé a darme cuenta de que son algunos de ustedes que parecen leer todas mis historias, así que saludos a: **EStrunk** , **Grovek26** y **Cat130.** Me siento muy honrada. También a todos los revisores regulares (es decir, **roon0** y **barby03** ), agradezco toda retroalimentación constructiva.

Disculpen que llegue tarde, mis queridos. ¡Disfruten!

 **Hufflepuffs Anonymous.**

 **N/T:** ¡Este capítulo me ha encantado porque ha habido de todo! Sin duda, esta historia está muy bien escrita y por eso estoy sumamente feliz de que la autora me haya dado la oportunidad de traducirla.

A algunas personas que preguntaron por el texto original, dado que saben que ya no existe en la plataforma, les diré lo siguiente: La autora no me dio el texto en pdf, y yo obtuve el archivo de Word que lo estaban distribuyendo (con permiso de la autora, lo cual le conté a ella), pero trabajé sobre él, es decir, actualmente existe también en español, aunque sin revisión (organización, gramática y demás que debo hacer antes de publicar). Para la traducción utilicé el propio fic mientras existió, pero del que ahora no hay nada, por lo que no puedo aportarlo como algunas querían, temo que tendrán que conformarse con esto, a menos que sea la misma autora quien se los regale.

Por otra parte, sé lo que acabo de decir: **The Vow** está totalmente traducido, (pero sin correcciones y sin la división de los capítulos porque les dije que los estaba recortando a la mitad para tener más y porque eran extensos), entonces se preguntarán por qué no actualizo más seguido y es simple; ninguno de los autores de fanfiction tiene más recompensa que la satisfacción de saber que su trabajo gusta (la traducción, no la escritura, este caso particular) y por supuesto, los reviews; por lo que sabrán (aunque no me gusta decirlo porque no es lindo) que aunque haya muchas personas que digan que no son importantes, que no trabajamos por ellos, los reviews son necesarios para conocer la opinión de los lectores y ¡para sentirnos motivados!

Entonces, dicho esto, agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario y a los que leen y no lo hacen, los invito a hacerlo, no cuesta nada, no demora mucho y me hará muy feliz.

 **Gizz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI.**

 **Domingo, 12 de febrero de 2007.** **10:00 a.m. Residencia Granger–Malfoy**.

Hermione despertó cuando Draco estaba dibujando círculos arriba y abajo de su brazo. Había echado un vistazo para encontrarlo mirando al techo con dosel de la casa. Como antes, estaba acostado de espaldas y ella estaba tirada sobre él, a pesar de haberse quedado dormidos en posición de cuchara. Luego recordó que se había despertado en medio de la noche gritando y llorando, y que él la había acostado de espaldas como siempre.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

Hermione cerró sus ojos sin querer que la agradable sensación de estar en sus brazos se fuera.

—Hola —le devolvió el saludo lentamente. Hermione notó (des)afortunadamente que no había una repetición de la experiencia maderera del día anterior por la mañana, aunque no estaba segura de si esto significaba algo o no.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Draco, sus dedos todavía bailando sobre su oscura piel.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias por anoche, por consolarme —agregó una vez que se dio cuenta del doble sentido accidental de sus palabras.

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco a la ligera.

—Esta semana voy a ir a una sesión de terapia grupal —dijo Hermione en voz alta.

—Eso es bueno.

—Solo desearía tener un diario. Me parece extraño que no tenga uno —pensó Hermione en voz alta. —Y mi copia de _Latch_ , ¿dónde la habré puesto?

—Eres muy astuta incluso para ti misma.

—Parece que si —suspiró Hermione—. Voy a encontrar ese libro —prometió—. ¿Qué hay para desayunar? —preguntó, cambiando el tema.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —respondió Draco.

Hermione se echó a reír. —En serio, ¿qué hay para el desayuno?

—¿Qué deseas?

—Un omelette.

—Creo que tenemos huevos, algunos espárragos, y tal vez algunos pimientos... —Draco se calló, pensando.

—¿Podemos pasar a ver a mis padres antes de nuestra cita? —le preguntó Hermione, interrumpiendo su pensamiento. Draco le lanzó una mirada molesta. Había dejado de trazar círculos en su brazo.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

—Quiero mostrarte su computadora. Creo que deberíamos obtener una. Son muy impresionantes y no son tan caras hoy en día.

—Tu padre no es mi mayor fan —le recordó Draco.

—Bueno, se están volviendo extraños debido a todo el asunto de la amnesia, y quiero que vean que no eres un imbécil por lo increíble que eres. Además, quiero anotar la marca de su computadora. ¿Podemos ir de compras mañana por la noche?

Draco entrecerró los ojos igual que los de un perro cachorro. —Bien, pero no nos quedamos más de media hora.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos cenar con ellos.

—Hermione... —se lamentó Draco.

—Draco... —susurró Hermione.

—Eres tan afortunada de que te ame, mujer —se quejó.

Hermione sonrió triunfal.

—¿Que deberíamos hacer hoy? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con mis notas para la corte? Es esta semana, y estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Claro, amor. Haré el desayuno mientras llamas a tus padres para que sepan que estaremos comiendo con ellos esta noche.

Draco hizo como que se sentaba, pero Hermione lo detuvo con su cuerpo.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más? —preguntó en voz baja.

Draco comenzó a trazar patrones en su brazo nuevamente y volvió su mirada al techo. Hermione notó el repunte de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó en su presencia.

Una hora después comenzaron su día como Draco había propuesto. Hermione más tarde recorrió sus notas de la corte varias veces. También practicó su discurso de apertura y cierre tres veces, a pesar de que él insistía en que era perfecto la primera vez que lo hizo.

—Tal vez debería darme otra oportunidad, creo que tropecé un poco.

—Hermione, es perfecto —Draco la interrumpió, tratando de evitar que notara la exasperación de su voz; la amaba, pero a veces tenía que intentar ser paciente—. De cualquier manera, tenemos que prepararnos, es casi la hora de la cena y aún tienes que vestirte para nuestra cita de después.

—¡Oh, plumas de azúcar, tienes razón! Apenas tenemos tiempo antes de que nos vayamos. ¿Cómo sigue sucediendo esto? —Hermione colocó sus notas en su escritorio y casi salió corriendo de la habitación.

Draco observó su forma de correr con diversión. Era como si las cosas volvieran a ser como solían ser antes. Por supuesto, no estaban tan cerca, pero tampoco estaban lejos. Mientras Draco caminaba hacia el primer piso, escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana de la cocina; una lechuza. Se apresuró hacia ella y dejó entrar a la lechuza de Pansy antes de darle una golosina mientras esperaba a que leyera y respondiera a los escritos de su amiga.

 _Draco,_

 _Me duele admitir esto, pero necesito tu consejo. Blaise está demasiado atrapado con su esposa embarazada como para ser de alguna ayuda. ¿Nos podemos encontrar mañana por la noche?_

 _Pansy._

Draco volvió a leer su letra críptica y se preguntó de qué se trataba, pero respondió:

 _Caracoles,_ _n_ _o puedo, tengo que ir de compras con Granger. Insiste en que debemos tener una computadora ahora._

 _Mi casa va a ser aún más invadida por cosas muggles que no sé cómo usar; «las alegrías del matrimonio». Solo escríbeme sobre tus males y te responderé. ¿A menos que quieras reunirte conmigo más tarde esta semana?_

 _Draco._

Draco envió la carta y se preparó una taza de té. Para cuando estuvo listo, la lechuza de Pansy había regresado.

 _No te escribiré nada, iré hasta donde estás, ahora. Responde para que sepa que estás en casa._

Draco rodó sus ojos hacia su dramatismo. No obstante, respondió.

 _Estamos a punto de irnos. Mañana después del trabajo podría funcionar..._

 _Draco._

Terminó su taza de té y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando se disparó la advertencia de aparición. Draco volvió a rodar sus ojos y descendió hacia la sala de estar. Pansy estaba allí, desaliñada. Su cabello generalmente perfecto era un desastre, y si no se equivocaba, llevaba la misma ropa que había tenido en la fiesta.

—¿Caminata de vergüenza u orgullo? —preguntó Draco, tomando asiento.

Pansy, por su parte, comenzó a caminar. —Cometí un error.

—De vergüenza, entonces.

—Esto no es gracioso, Draco —casi chilló.

—Disculpa, ¿qué error fue ese?

—Yo... dormí con alguien.

—Eso es evidente.

—Pensé que no era diferente, ¿sabes?

—No.

Pansy gruñó y entrecerró los ojos hacia él. —Eres el peor mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Debería haber ido a ver a Theo.

—Oh, ¿entonces no fue Theo?

—¿Theo? ¿Por qué diablos iba a dormir con él? Él está con... bueno, prometí no decir con quién... Entonces no, no fue Theo.

—Entonces, ¿a quién estabas tratando de darle celos anoche? —La mente de Draco estaba corriendo—. Nadie más que estuviera soltero estaba... no, no puede ser.

Pansy se mordió el labio y asintió.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—También está bueno —agregó, con incredulidad.

Draco arrugó la cara con disgusto. —No quiero escuchar eso. ¿Por qué viniste a mí? Sabes cuánto...

—¡Perdóname por tener la esperanza de que por una vez en la vida madurarías, Draco!

Draco frunció los labios. —Entonces, ¿por qué fue un error?

—Porque... creo que me gusta.

—Espera, son casi las cinco. ¿Eso significa que has estado en su casa todo este tiempo?

Pansy miró hacia otro lado y asintió.

—¡Merlín! Tiene más resistencia de lo que nunca quise saber.

—Se sorprendió a sí mismo de cuántas veces… oh, lo siento, sé que no deseas detalles. No tiene sentido, ahora debe pensar que soy solo una escoria.

—No lo sabes.

—Entré a su departamento y me desnudé antes incluso de saludar —replicó.

—¿Así es como saludas a todas tus conquistas?

—Más o menos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca me importaron.

—Eso es muy frío, Pansy.

Pansy se desplomó en un sillón. —¡Lo sé! —exclamó y comenzó a llorar.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

—Soy una perra fría, frígida y sin amor. Uso personas, Draco, y no me importa. Nunca me había importado. Sabía que no debería haber hecho lo mismo con él, pero lo hice porque soy una idiota. Y no sé cómo estar interesada en alguien de manera romántica y ahora me he acostado con él, sin sentido y he hecho un buen lío con todo. Lo jodí, Draco. —Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y continuó llorando.

Draco miró sus hombros temblorosos, y, vacilante, se acercó a ella. Le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—Pansy, no sabes que has arruinado todo. De hecho, probablemente solo le hayas dado una primera impresión memorable, dado el tiempo estuviste en su casa. Y además, al menos sabe que son sexualmente compatibles y sabiéndolo, probablemente no podrá sacarte de tu mente. Querrá verte de nuevo.

—Sí, para pelear —se lamentó.

—Pansy, estás siendo melodramática.

Ella bufó. —¿No puedo ser melodramática por una vez? —se quejó—. He tenido que lidiar contigo durante cinco años, superando a Hermione. ¡Cinco años, Draco! Y no tienes idea de lo que tenía que aguantar. —Pansy adoptó una voz quejumbrosa e imitó a Draco—. «Granger no me hablará», «Granger nunca aceptará mi propuesta», «Granger va a cancelar la boda», «Granger me odia», etc., etc., ¡por cinco años! ¡Dame cinco minutos al menos, carajo!

—Tengo que prepararme para una cena con los padres de Granger en diez minutos.

—Está bien, así que dame cinco minutos —repitió—. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Solo envíale una lechuza y pídele que se vean de nuevo. No es tan complicado, Pans.

—Deja de actuar tan frívolo. Sabes lo agonizante que fue para ti hablarle a Hermione en tu primera cita.

Draco admitió para sí mismo que ella tenía razón. —Envíale una lechuza en dos días y dile que te encantaría ir a cenar. Eso es todo. Simple.

En ese momento, se escuchó una lechuza tocando en la ventana de la cocina. Draco se excusó y la dejó entrar. La pequeña cosa vieja se abrió paso a través de él y entró en la sala de estar, siguiendo a Pansy, quien tomó la carta. Se posó en el sillón esperando que ella respondiera o tal vez solo estaba recuperando el aliento. _Qué ridícula lechuza_ , pensó Draco para sí mismo.

Sus ojos volaron sobre el pequeño trozo de pergamino.

—Bueno, léelo en voz alta, entonces —dijo Draco.

Pansy se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

 _Querida Pansy:_

 _Anoche la pasé increíble, esta mañana y otra vez esta tarde. Debo admitir que normalmente no paso la noche con alguien hasta que llegamos a, por lo menos, una cita. Entonces, ¿qué dices? Te iba a preguntar esta tarde, pero te escapaste antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. Sugiero mañana por la noche_.

Draco tuvo que reírse.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas.

—¿Crees que realmente quiere conocerme, o simplemente quiere tener _otra cita_?

—Ambos —respondió honestamente Draco—. Oh, sigue, acepta su invitación, la lechuza está esperando.

Pansy miró a la pequeña ave, nerviosa y sobresaltada. —Correcto. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Draco le entregó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. Ella escribió una breve respuesta y la envió.

—Bien, ahora vete a ducharte y déjame prepararme para mi cita.

Pansy se puso de pie y asintió. —Espera un segundo, te ves diferente. —Ella lo miró de cerca—. ¿Durmieron juntos? —preguntó con esperanza—. ¿Cómo estuvo esta vez? ¿Fue tímida o atrevida?, porque juro...

—No tuvimos sexo.

Pansy sonó desinflada. —Es una pena.

—Sin embargo, lo hicimos. Nos besamos. Hermione prácticamente me hizo daño.

—¿Ella lo inició? —preguntó Pansy, volviendo a caer en el sillón. Claramente no se iría hasta recibir más detalles.

Draco suspiró. —Sí, más o menos.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Pansy, tengo que prepararme para irme.

—No me voy hasta que me lo digas.

—¡Oh, Pansy, qué sorpresa! —declaró Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar donde estaba aplastada.

Draco miró su vestido ajustado y se preguntó cuándo lo había comprado. No lo había visto antes. Su cabello estaba algo domesticado, pero lo había dejado hacia abajo.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Hermione, notando el estado de vestimenta y los ojos enrojecidos de Pansy.

—Draco se estaba yendo para prepararse, pero quería preguntarte algo, Hermione.

—No vas a molestarla con tus preguntas —ordenó Draco.

—No eres mi jefe —respondió Pansy—. Ahora prepárate, vas a llegar tarde con el señor Granger y no hay necesidad de alimentar el fuego de su odio.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, pero tenía razón, tenía muy poco tiempo para ponerse presentable. El padre de Hermione valoraba la puntualidad por encima de casi todo. Draco abandonó la habitación después de advertir nuevamente a Pansy y se detuvo para felicitar a Hermione. Cuando Draco volvió a bajar las escaleras, Pansy se había ido y Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá acariciando a Crookshanks con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ella no te molestó demasiado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco, arreglando su corbata.

Hermione vaciló, indicando que Pansy la había molestado.

—Le voy a enviar un aullador —amenazó.

—Draco, no hay necesidad de eso.

—¡Esa mujer es tan incesante! ¿Sabías que se está juntando con...? —Draco se calló de repente y se aclaró la garganta—. Deberíamos irnos, ya casi llegamos tarde.

—¿Juntando con quién? —preguntó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y unía sus brazos con los de él.

—Nadie —murmuró Draco—. ¿Quieres hacerlo o debo hacerlo yo?

—Eres una basura haciendo Apariciones —comentó Hermione antes de pensar en el lugar al que irían para ser aplastados en el olvido.

* * *

Aparecieron un segundo más tarde en la sala de estar de los Granger. Elodie Granger casi se cayó del taburete en el que estaba sentada mientras su hija y su marido aparecían con un fuerte _estallido_. Afortunadamente se recuperó rápidamente ya que ella los esperaba.

—¡Mamá! —saludó Hermione felizmente, y la abrazó con fuerza—. Le diré a papá que hemos llegado —anunció antes de dirigirse a la cocina y dejar a Draco atrás con su madre. Mejor ella que su padre.

Draco la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo gentil. —Elodie, siempre es un placer —saludó.

—Draco, es genial verte.

Draco siempre se sintió intimidado por los Granger; Hermione siempre (y honestamente, todavía) lo intimidaba, pero sus padres eran 100% peores. Elodie era una mujer negra de estatura media con una cálida sonrisa y cabello oscuro; apenas intimidante. Al menos, Draco intentó razonar consigo mismo para decidir que no era amenazadora, pero cualquier cosa que naciera y criara un Granger tenía que ser aterradora. Su padre, Hank Granger era otro caso completamente distinto. Era escocés.

En ese momento, Hank entró en la pulcra sala de estar con un brazo alrededor de su hija.

—Draco —saludó.

—Hank, ¿cómo estás hoy? —preguntó Draco cortésmente.

—Genial. La cena está lista —contestó antes de irse.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante su abrupta salida. —Eso fue grosero de papá —le dijo a Elodie.

—Pensé que estaba siendo cortés —agregó Draco—. Comamos, ¿no?

Hermione continuó con el ceño fruncido, pero se puso de pie junto a Draco. —¿Es siempre así? —le preguntó a Draco en voz baja mientras tomaban su asiento.

—Hablaremos más tarde al respecto —sugirió mientras Hank los miraba.

Hermione, siendo un ser descarado, siguió adelante e ignoró la sugerencia de Draco. Se aclaró la garganta y llamó la atención de su padre diciendo: —¿Papá?

—¿Sí, calabaza? —preguntó Hank cálidamente.

—¿Por qué fuiste grosero con Draco cuando te preguntó cómo estabas?

El comportamiento abierto de Hank se agrió rápidamente. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Antes fuiste grosero con Draco —dijo lentamente y con claridad.

—Hermione —suplicó Draco en voz baja, al tiempo que colocó una mano sobre su rodilla en un sutil intento de someterla.

Hermione lo reprendió. —No, Draco, quiero una respuesta de mi padre. ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado con él?

Elodie parecía igualmente molesta con su marido y simplemente observó la situación con los brazos cruzados.

Hank se quejó. —Lo siento si fui grosero, Hermione. Simplemente estoy hambriento.

—Claro que si —desafió—. Simplemente no entiendo cómo puedes _todavía_ estar tan en contra de Draco. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que tener esta conversación? Sí que era una persona terrible. También creció en un lugar terrible, y perdóname por decir esto, Draco, pero es cierto, también tuvo un padre terrible, pero él ha demostrado ser capaz de cambiar y aquí estás, papá, ¡siento rencoroso por mí! Hola, estoy aquí, y _lo_ amo, así que ¿puedes por favor parar? ¿Lo entiendes? —Hermione estaba despotricando.

Draco agarró su mano y sintió que su corazón se tensaba cuando admitió amarlo. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente ella se estaba acordando de sí misma, y no de sus sentimientos actuales, porque solo habían pasado unas pocas semanas, de modo que enamorarse de él sería casi imposible... sin embargo, aún era agradable escucharlo.

A pesar de amar ver a Hermione regañar a alguien, se dio cuenta de que debía tomar el control de la situación antes de que dejara de hablar con sus padres otra vez.

—Amor, confía en mí cuando digo que no quieres estar discutiendo con tus padres —le habló suavemente.

—¡No estoy discutiendo con ellos, estoy reprendiendo a mi padre insensible! —respondió ella en voz alta.

Draco fracasó en su intento y tuvo que pensar en un plan B.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en el pasillo? —solicitó.

—Lo que sea que tengas que decir puedes hacerlo frente a mis padres, no voy a salir de esta habitación hasta que mi padre se disculpe —dijo resuelta.

Draco contuvo un gruñido. —Hermione, no le hablaste a tus padres durante un año, y eso te mató. Estabas mal a cada segundo, incluso si fingías que no. Te sentías más que molesta y tu padre y yo tenemos un largo camino, en realidad, pero estamos trabajando en ello. No puedo culparlo, él nos encontró en alguna ocasión cuando iba a la calle.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en estado de shock y un rubor feroz se elevó hasta sus mejillas. —¿En esta casa? —Draco asintió—. Deberíamos haber ido a hablar en el pasillo —susurró con horror.

—Lo sé. —Draco casi quería reírse de la expresión de horror en su rostro.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta. —De cualquier manera —continuó con una voz aguda—, Draco no merece este tipo de tratamiento, así que es mejor que comiences a esforzarte más.

Draco apretó su mano debajo de la mesa.

Hank suspiró.

—Además —dijo Elodie—, solo estaban teniendo sexo. No es como si hubiéramos esperado que fueran célibes conviviendo. Quiero decir, mira a Draco.

Hermione y Draco miraron a su madre con sorpresa y vergüenza.

—¡Mamá! —Hermione lloró horrorizada.

—¿Qué? —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Podemos no discutir lo atractivo que es mi esposo en la cena, por favor?

—Solo si tu padre deja de ser un tonto —respondió con una ceja levantada.

Draco observó la escena desenvolverse frente a él con diversión. Hank y Elodie se miraron el uno al otro.

—Particularmente me gusta su… —comenzó a decir Elodie antes de que Hank la interrumpiera.

—Me disculpo, Draco.

—Tengo un poco de curiosidad sobre lo que ibas a decir —susurró Hermione y Draco tuvo que contener la risa.

—Disculpa aceptada. ¿Comemos? Hermione y yo tenemos una película que ver después de esto —dijo Draco educadamente.

La comida hizo su camino alrededor de la mesa. Había pan con carne y patatas, y Draco tuvo que controlar su deseo de juzgar la elección de los alimentos.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo tienes que ir nuevamente al tribunal, Hermione? —preguntó Elodie, rompiendo el silencio.

—Este jueves por la tarde —contestó Hermione y empezó a contarles todo de nuevo.

Lanzó una explicación acerca del Wizengamot para sus padres, mientras Draco continuó sosteniendo su mano debajo de la mesa.

El resto de la cena fue bastante tranquila y la noticia más emocionante fue que sus padres ya les habían comprado una computadora como regalo. Hermione no pudo contener su alegría. Draco, sin embargo, estaba menos que contento. Disfrutaba de la comodidad de la gran cantidad de tecnología muggle que tenían en casa, pero le molestaba todo el trabajo que le llevaría instalarla debido a lo enigmática que era la tecnología mágica y muggle.

No obstante, Hermione parecía tan feliz, que él no pudo evitar encontrarse sonriendo con las cajas brillantes, antes de excusarse para ir al baño mientras ella les decía a sus padres lo feliz que estaba. Cuando dejó el retrete, Elodie estaba parada afuera de la puerta. Le sonrió intensamente y Draco se mostró cauteloso de inmediato.

—Solo una pregunta rápida, te prometo que no te seguiré espeluznantemente al retrete. Si Hermione no recuerda, ¿cuál es tu plan?

Draco estaba, como siempre, sorprendido. —Yo... bueno, yo...

—Porque es posible.

Draco se sacudió los nervios antes de que Elodie comenzara a sacar conclusiones. —Lo sé. Hermione y yo ya lo hemos discutido, voy a intentar salir con ella de nuevo. Lo que estamos haciendo en este momento es más o menos eso. Desde aquella vez hasta esta noche. Le dije varias veces que puede patearme y que me voy a ir de la casa cuando quiera, pero ella me mantiene cerca.

—¿Planeas volver a casarte con ella? ¿Y qué hay de los niños? Ella quiere hijos.

Draco suspiró. —A pesar del estrés de la primera boda, sí, pediría su mano en matrimonio otra vez. En cuanto a los niños…

—¿Draco? —Hermione llamó desde la sala de estar—. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

—Termina lo que ibas a decir —exigió Elodie, impidiéndole el paso.

—No lo sé —contestó con honestidad.

—Porque no es justo para ella que se vuelva a enamorar de ti cuando no quieres hijos. Estoy segura de que se resignó a no tener hijos porque te amaba demasiado. Pero eso fue antes del accidente. Esta es su segunda oportunidad. No lo olvides.

Draco tragó saliva. —Lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo.

—¡Draco! ¡Nos estamos perdiendo los cortos! —gritó Hermione de nuevo, seguido de un «Hermione, ¡por favor no grites en la casa!» de su padre

—¡Eres el único que grita!

—Bien, esta ha sido una buena conversación, pero será mejor que vayamos allí, ¿eh? Antes de que estalle otra guerra.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo. —No sé cómo lograste superar su pubertad.

—Especialmente cuando gente como tú la acosaba —aceptó Elodie.

Draco se sentía incómodo recordando su pasado y el dolor que había infligido.

—¡Oh, cálmate! fue solo una broma —exclamó Elodie mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo.

Draco frunció el ceño ante su violencia; Todo tenía sentido ahora. Estaba en lo cierto al ser intimidado por Elodie. Hermione tenía demasiado de ella en su interior.

Elodie abrazó a Draco una vez que llegaron a la sala de estar. —Siempre es un placer, Draco —. Se acercó a Hermione.

Hank le dio a Draco un rígido apretón de manos. —Te veré pronto, espero —dijo de manera poco convincente.

Draco contuvo un resoplido. —Lo mismo digo.

Hermione conectó su brazo con el suyo y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Vamos por los cortos?

—Sí, amor, vamos.

—¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá! —Hermione se despidió con la mano antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Acabo de darme cuenta de que escribí algunas fechas incorrectas en capítulos anteriores cuando fijé las fechas de este capítulo, por lo que puede parecer una leve superposición. Sin embargo, probablemente volveré a los capítulo y lo solucionaré ahí mismo porque las actualizaciones son molestas para ustedes, gente encantadora, cuando no cuelgo nada que tenga un verdadero y nuevo significado.

¡Disfruten!

 **N/T:** ¡Hola, gente encantadora! (guiño, guiño) Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia que me ha cautivado porque, a su manera, es perfecta. Sé que no pasó gran cosa aquí, pero como deben recordar, el capítulo siguiente es la continuación de este dado que por su longitud (unas 22 páginas de Word) se hace tediosa la lectura para algunas personas y para mí la revisión de un solo tirón.

Gracias a quienes siguen aquí y a quienes me regalan sus apreciaciones, y como otras veces los invito a leer mis demás historias activas (A complicated love story, Pride and prejudice and a Little magic y el two-shot que publicaré en unos días).


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII.**

Hermione disfrutó mucho la película. Esa semana estaban presentando «El planeta de los simios» que era una de sus favoritas por la sola idea de los universos alternativos, y, a diferencia de la semana anterior, no terminó con la cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Sin embargo, se tomaron de las manos, algo que fue precioso en sí.

Decidieron Aparecerse en su hogar en el mismo callejón en el que habían llegado porque Hermione no se sentía bastante cansada y no le preocupaba tener una caminata cuesta arriba esa noche.

Una vez dentro de Draco, habló.

—Nos quedan unos cuantos cupcakes por si quieres uno para el postre.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron. —Por favor.

Draco los sacó del armario de tupperware y los desenvolvió. La guinda era un poco cursi, pero en general, se veía bien, y sabía aún mejor. Se sentaron en los taburetes de la cocina mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y suspiraba deleitándose con su primer bocado.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hicimos esto.

—No eres una panadera terrible. De hecho, eres bastante buena. Probablemente porque hornear se parece un poco a hacer pociones.

—Creo que tienes razón. Entonces, ¿por qué dudaste tanto en dejarme hornear contigo?

—Recuerdas lo que terminó sucediendo ayer después de hornear, ¿verdad? Creo que los dos estábamos empapados y a punto de tomarnos el uno al otro sin sentido en el mostrador.

Hermione sintió que su rostro calentaba el recuerdo. —Buen punto.

—Por no mencionar lo que pasó durante el postre ayer. Merlín, Hermione, ¿puedes controlarte un poco más mientras estamos en público?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hermione, genuinamente confundida, y un poco irritada; ella solo había sido más que agradable y acogedora con todos la noche anterior.

—¿Qué quiero decir? —repitió Draco.

—Fui amable con todos, excepto cuando fuiste grosero conmigo —dijo.

—No fui grosero, solo estaba tratando de disimular tu _quejido_ más que audible cuando mordiste el pastelito. —Tiró hacia atrás.

—¿Gemido?

—Lo hiciste de nuevo hace unos segundos. Siempre sueltas ese ridículo gemido cada vez que comes dulces.

—Oh.

—Y ahí estaba yo, incapaz de tocarte porque estábamos frente a nuestros amigos —murmuró Draco.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza ante su enojo. —Pero no estamos frente a nadie en este momento —respondió audazmente. Su corazón comenzó a correr en anticipación.

Draco le sonrió. —No, no lo estamos. —Saltó de su taburete y se paró frente a ella—. ¿Te dije lo hermosa que ves? —preguntó con voz suave.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Hermione Granger —pasó sus manos entre las suyas—, te ves hermosa. Y no solo en este momento, siempre estás hermosa.

La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió, mientras su cara enrojeció de vergüenza. —Gracias.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa antes de apoyar los labios sobre los suyos. Hermione suspiró en ellos mientras los hipogrifos en su estómago bailaban un robusto flamenco. Se puso de pie y le metió las manos en el pelo, ensuciándolo. Draco la acercó más para que estuvieran pecho con pecho y ella se sintió incómodamente abrigada, mientras su cuerpo entero hormigueó de deseo.

Esta vez, mientras se besaban, no hubo flashbacks; solo estaban ella, Draco y su pasión ardiendo como una llama. Hermione inevitablemente terminó en el mostrador con Draco de pie entre sus piernas. Sus manos subían y bajaban lentamente por sus muslos, a pesar de la intensidad del beso.

Draco se apartó, por lo que Hermione comenzó a chuparle el cuello, al tiempo que introdujo sus manos debajo de su camisa y recorrió ligeramente sus músculos.

—Deberíamos ... —jadeó Draco, gimiendo cuando Hermione mordisqueó su cuello. Eso lo hizo salir por completo de sus brazos—. Solo voy a salir por un momento —murmuró rápidamente antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

Hermione miró la puerta vacía durante unos segundos antes de saltar del mostrador. El autocontrol de Draco era admirable. Tenía derecho a enojarse porque todos pensaban que no podía controlarse. A juzgar por lo rápido que había salido de la habitación, sin embargo, dudaba que su autocontrol durara mucho más. Se maravilló con el hecho de que no hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales en su primera cita ni cuando recién estaban saliendo, pero, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no vivían juntos ni dormían en la misma cama, aquello tenía sentido, aunque muy poco.

Hermione había terminado de comer su cupcake cuando Draco regresó.

—Tu autocontrol es formidable —comentó mientras arrojaba la envoltura.

—¿Podemos escribir eso en alguna parte? —insistió—. Nadie me creerá nunca.

Hermione sonrió. —Creo que me voy a la cama, estoy exhausta.

—Solo grita cuando termines de cambiarte.

—¡Oh, rayos! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Olvidamos la computadora en la casa de mis padres!

—¿Significa esto que tendremos que volver? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me gustaría pedirte disculpas por no hacer que mi padre fuera más amable contigo antes. No puedo creer que permitiera su comportamiento.

—No lo hiciste. —Draco sonrió—. Pero él ha recorrido un camino muy largo, y tu simplemente no has visto el progreso...

—¿Y por qué diablos estábamos _haciéndolo_ en la casa de mis padres? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco se rio entre dientes. —Porque siempre quieres _hacerlo_.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y un rubor intenso adornó su rostro una vez más. —Yo…

—Me dijiste que una de tus fantasías era hacerlo en tu vieja cama y sucedió que tu padre llegó a casa antes de lo que esperábamos.

—No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso —chilló.

—Nena, estamos casados. Me has dicho cosas peores.

Hermione no quería pensar en todas las cosas vergonzosas que le había contado, así que decidió terminar la conversación allí y subió las escaleras para cambiar de aire.

* * *

 **Martes 14 de febrero de 2007. 10:00 a.m. San Mungo.**

Hermione llegó a su cita con Roberts con una sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de que su progreso había sido muy mínimo, Roberts siempre la hacía sonreír. Había comenzado su primera semana de días completos de trabajo, y se sorprendió por lo agotada que estaba. Esperaba que estuviera cansada, pero no _tan_ cansada, le admitió a Roberts, pero por suerte la bruja de pelo verde no la hizo retroceder hasta volver a trabajar solo medio día. Hermione pensó que esto solo se debía al hecho de que había decidido asistir a una sesión de terapia grupal ese jueves. También le dijo a Roberts que estaba cada vez más preocupada por cuánto dependía de Draco y ella le sugirió que comenzara a pasar menos tiempo con él, lo que la asustó.

Cuando Hermione se fue, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Sonrió con cariño al pensar en su marido y en el hecho de que él le había hecho su tortilla favorita para el desayuno y se la había llevado a la cama para el Día de San Valentín. Le había prometido que habría más, lo que la tenía curiosa. Ella era una loca y había olvidado por completo que era el Día de San Valentín y toda la mañana había estado intentando conseguir un regalo para él.

Hermione, Draco y Harry tuvieron otro agradable almuerzo, y por agradable debe entenderse extremadamente incómodo. Había que agregar el hecho de que Hermione seguía preguntando a Harry si estaba viendo a alguien en esos días y probablemente esa fue la conversación más lenta que tuvieron los tres. SDin embargo, luego de eso la actualizó en todo lo relacionado con su caso.

No es que hubiera significado mucho, en realidad, pues no habían hecho ningún progreso en absoluto. Hermione era la única que había tenido una visión clara de los atacantes, y considerando que no recordaba el ataque, no era muy útil en ese momento. Para empeorar las cosas, la persona atacada, a quien Hermione había tratado de proteger, no se había presentado. Draco especuló que todo el ataque había sido planeado de esa manera desde el principio para llegar a ella específicamente, pero Hermione lo encontró demasiado elaborado. Aparte de eso, tenía poco sentido porque ¿por qué solo eliminarían su memoria? ¿por qué no matarla de una vez? Y lo anterior les hacía llegar a una última pregunta: ¿por qué no se había presentado la víctima todavía? Habían pasado solo unas pocas semanas desde entonces.

Esa noche, mientras reflexionaba sobre estas preguntas, Draco le entregó la segunda parte de su regalo de San Valentín. Era un álbum de recortes con todos los artículos que había redactado para un periódico y vaya que había escrito una cantidad sorprendente. También incluyó los recordes principales de todos los casos que había ganado y ella tuvo que contener las lágrimas cuando lo atrajo hacia un feroz abrazo.

—Esto es maravilloso —susurró.

—Es parte de la victoria que tengo planeado conseguir. —Draco se encogió de hombros.

Hermione se zafó del abrazo y lo miró seriamente. —Lo digo en serio. Muchas gracias. No puedo esperar para aprender más sobre mí —se rió un poco ante su narcisismo—. Y yo tengo algo muy pequeño. Ojalá hubiera sabido qué era lo mejor para ti, pero... de todos modos, aquí está. —Invocó el pequeño libro que había recogido justo después de su almuerzo.

Era un libro sobre cómo ser un detective. Draco lo miró y se echó a reír.

—Me imagino que eres terrible al adivinar quién fue el asesino en Miss Marple.

—Me encanta, Granger. Ahora podré educarte cuando veamos un espectáculo misterioso.

—Y podrás encontrar a mis atacantes —sugirió ella con una ligera risa.

—Eso también —dijo Draco con menos jovialidad—. Gracias por esto.

A Hermione le tocó encogerse de hombros. Antes de que ella supiera lo que estaban haciendo, ambos libros se olvidaron. Nada fue más allá esa noche, simplemente se acurrucaron. Sin embargo, Draco se complació de poder jugar con ella otra ronda de las veinte preguntas.

—¿De verdad te gusta mi regalo?

—Me encanta. ¿De verdad te gusta el mío?

—Sí.

—Bueno.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

 **Miércoles 15 de febrero de 2007. 11:59 a.m. Oficina de Hermione.**

Hermione tenía su cita para almorzar con Theo, como estaba planeado, para disgusto de Draco. Ella sabía, aunque no lo admitiera, que Draco estaba celoso de Theo y le preocupaba que lo dejara por el moreno. Después de todo, había admitido que lo encontraba muy atractivo, así que no se sorprendió cuando Draco apareció en su oficina momentos antes de que Theo llegara. Se veía muy atractivo, podía agregar ella si fuera quien narrara la historia.

—¡Hey! —saludó Draco.

—¡Hola! —respondió Hermione, alegremente.

Hermione dejó su pluma mientras él caminó alrededor de su escritorio y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Luego juntó sus labios sin decir palabra y con amor, empujó su lengua hacia su garganta. Hermione lamentó su elección de falda lápiz ya que no quería nada más que envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se acomodó para acercarlo más por la nuca y justo cuando comenzaba a encontrar su oficina demasiado caliente para ser soportable, Draco se apartó. Miró a sus ojos sin decir palabra por varios acalorados segundos y se inclinó como para besarla de nuevo, pero en cambio habló bruscamente.

—Vendré a buscarte después del trabajo. —Fue todo lo que pronunció antes de salir arrogantemente de su oficina.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se pudo ver a Theodore Nott listo para llamar.

—¡Draco, hey compañero! —saludó Theo, cortésmente.

Draco se limitó a decir bruscamente. —Theo. —Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, presumiblemente de vuelta a su oficina.

Hermione trató de ocultar su estado sonrojado sin éxito.

—¿De qué se trataba ese pequeño espectáculo? —preguntó Theo, todo sonrisas.

—Creo que Draco estaba haciéndome un reclamo —respondió Hermione con una mirada. Hubiera sido más efectivo si su voz no se hubiera roto cuando lo dijo.

Theo se rio en respuesta. —Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos a almorzar?

—¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿A qué sitio vamos generalmente?

—Hay un café muggle a pocas cuadras de distancia el cual no conocen demasiados magos. Vamos allí cuando queremos chismorrear, que es exactamente lo que va a suceder. Vamos, voy a liderar el camino.

Theo guio a Hermione hacia el café preguntándole cómo había estado su semana y para cuando llegaron, ella ya le había dicho seis veces lo nerviosa que estaba por su próxima ponencia en la corte.

—Hermione — dijo Theo, tirando de una silla para que ella se sentara—, vas a estar increíble. Además, no creo que nadie objete para revocar esta ley. Es solo una presentación estándar, y tú eres Hermione Granger. Aprobarás.

Hermione resopló. —Así no es cómo debería funcionar el sistema de justicia. Mi fama personal no debería interferir con la forma en que se toman las decisiones.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Theo a la ligera—. Pero, ¿por qué no usar tu fama como un vehículo para el cambio?

Hermione reflexionó sobre esto. —Supongo que no es una mala idea.

Theo rio. —Tú fuiste quien me lo dijo hace unos dos años, cuando estabas frustrada con la presentación estándar y cambiaron la ley por la que ahora estás luchando. ¿Sabes en qué vas a trabajar después de esta prueba?

—Creo que una campaña promocional sobre las relaciones entre mujeres, enfatizando en los cambios legales que existen —dijo Hermione. Lo había estado considerando por un tiempo, pero era la primera vez que decía las palabras en voz alta.

—¡Eso suena genial!

—Basta de mí, ordenemos, y luego cuéntame todo sobre esta misteriosa mujer.

Caminaron hacia el mostrador y pidieron el almuerzo. Una vez de vuelta en sus asientos, Hermione miró a Theo, expectante.

—Bueno, es Luna.

Hermione dejó caer la mandíbula.

 **»** Decidimos mantenerlo en secreto porque no queríamos que la dinámica grupal cambiara en el caso, bueno, de que no funcionara. Pero hace un mes que las cosas están bien, Hermione —confesó con una sonrisa lenta.

—¿Luna?

—Lo sé, estaba tan sorprendido como tú, teniendo en cuenta que solíamos quejarnos mucho de lo extraña que es.

—¿Cómo? —Hermione parecía incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

—Fue por el trabajo. Estaba buscando nidos de bowtruckle para ver cuán efectivos son sus huevos en el proceso de renovación de las varitas mágicas y por casualidad llegué a Luna. Me ofreció llevarme a un gran nido de ellos, nos perdimos y terminamos pasando todo el día juntos. Nunca encontramos a los malditos bichos, pero evidentemente valió la pena.

Hermione se encontró sonriendo al final de la historia. —Bueno, supongo que lo apruebo. Aunque no sé cómo _soportas_ sus constantes historias falsas. ¿Nargles _,_ en serio?

Theo se encogió de hombros. —No hay ninguna prueba sólida de que no existan.

—¡Oh no, ella te ha convertido! —medio bromeó Hermione.

Theo pareció disculparse. —Lo siento.

—Supongo que tendré que tener la mente más abierta —admitió Hermione—. Entonces, ¿vas a decirle al grupo, o…?

—En nuestra próxima reunión. Pero decidimos comenzar a contarle a la gente de a poco.

—¿Qué consejo de amor necesitabas? Parece que tienes las cosas bajo control.

—¿Las tengo? Soy un desastre —admitió Theo—. Ella es tan... Luna. A veces solo dice cosas y honestamente no tengo idea de cómo responder. Y no necesariamente nos hemos puesto de acuerdo todavía con que estamos saliendo.

—Bueno, habla con ella. Llévala a una cita y pregúntale dónde están parados. Y, sinceramente, no tienes que decir nada cuando diga cosas raras, no creo que ella espere una respuesta, ¿cómo podrías? Sería algo sin sentido.

—¡Hola! Es mi novia de la que hablas —se defendió Theo.

* * *

 **5:00 p.m. Residencia Granger.**

Esa noche, Hermione y Draco hicieron una rápida parada en la casa de los padres de ella para recoger la computadora olvidada. Por suerte, los Granger habían salido a cenar con algunos amigos, por lo que Draco no tuvo que aplacar a Hermione nuevamente. Poco sabía él que la peor parte sería que ella trataría de enseñarle a usar la maldita máquina.

—No, Draco, tienes que mover el mouse —le recordó Hermione por vigésima vez.

Draco sintió que le temblaban los ojos. —Creo que deberíamos hacerlo en otra ocasión —sugirió tersamente.

—No puedes simplemente rendirte, hemos llegado muy lejos.

Draco masajeaba sus sienes. —Hermione, voy a romper este trozo de magia muggle si no nos detenemos.

Hermione resopló. —Bien —murmuró y subió las escaleras desde la oficina—. ¡Sin embargo, te ahorrará mucho tiempo! —gritó sobre su hombro mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

Draco se abstuvo de responder, sabiendo que era inútil. Su estómago gruñó. Revisó su reloj y sus ojos se ampliaron dramáticamente, habían estado tratando de hacer que la computadora funcionara literalmente durante horas.

 _¿Cómo era que esto le ahorraría tiempo a alguien?_

Draco subió las escaleras para calentar una comida instantánea para los dos. Se unió a Hermione en la sala de estar frente a la televisión con dos tazones de fideos instantáneos unos minutos más tarde.

—No es mi mejor comida —admitió—, pero me imagino que deberíamos comer algo.

Hermione aceptó el cuenco sin decir nada. Draco rodó sus ojos ante su obstinado comportamiento.

—Hermione, lo resolveré al final.

—No veo lo que estás encontrando tan duro. Está diseñado para ser fácil de usar.

—Por muggles —aclaró Draco.

Hermione resopló de nuevo. —Eres tan frustrante —murmuró mientras se metía comida en la boca. No era la imagen más adorable del mundo.

Draco sonrió. —Gracias.

—No fue un cumplido.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Solo deja de hablar, por favor —dijo ella.

Draco tuvo que contener la risa. Cada vez que ella estaba molesta, él era pésimo ocultando la diversión que le causaba. En lugar de incitarla más, preguntó: —¿Estás nerviosa por lo de mañana? Podemos revisar tus notas.

Su furioso comportamiento se disolvió de inmediato y se volvió hacia él, ansiosa. —¿Podemos? Creo que tengo una sólida discusión, pero me preocupa que me bombardeen por todas partes.

—Tomemos nuestra comida en la planta baja y podemos jugar juegos de rol —sugirió Draco, levantando una ceja.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Hermione, efusiva. Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera pensar en señalar el doble sentido de sus palabras. Suspiró cuando su genio se fue, una vez más, sin ser molestado, y entraron en la oficina.

Cuando se tumbaron en la cama esa noche, Hermione le preguntó: —¿Vendrás a ver mi juicio?

—Nunca me he perdido uno solo. Incluso antes de que saliéramos.

—Gracias —respondió suavemente—. Aunque eso es un poco escalofriante.

—No lo es.

—Lo es, de hecho. Fuiste a todas mis citas en la corte antes de hablarnos cordialmente. Eso es espeluznante.

—Otra palabra podría ser _adorable_ —propuso él.

—O acosador.

—¡No te acosé!

—Parecía lo contrario.

—Quería mostrar mi apoyo al cambio positivo que estabas proponiendo en el mundo mágico, Hermione.

—Di lo que quieras, estabas enamorado de mí y no pudiste lidiar con eso, así que me acosaste.

—Lo estoy —corrigió.

—¿Siendo un acosador? Lo sé —bromeó.

—No, _estoy_ locamente enamorado de ti. Tiempo presente —Draco le besó la nuca—. ¿Ahora podemos ir a dormir?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, empujando aún más su cabello en su cara mientras lo hacía.

Sin embargo, permaneció despierta mucho tiempo después de que los ronquidos de Draco habían llenado la habitación. Estaba menos preocupada por su juicio y más preocupada por la corrección que le había hecho antes. Sabía que la amaba, pero estaba empezando a cansarla no poder devolverle el sentimiento.

Le gustaba estar en su presencia, eso era seguro. A ella realmente le gustaba cuando besaban y también amaba su comida. Pero aún sentía que le estaba mintiendo. La hacía sentirse terrible todos los días. Se merecía que alguien lo amara, sin mencionar que estaba empezando a ser demasiado dependiente de él; ni siquiera podía dormir toda la noche a menos que estuviera allí.

Como si sintiera su angustia, Draco la acercó a él. Este acto por sí solo pareció tomar la decisión por ella e intentó quedarse dormida porque había tenido un día largo, pero le resultó muy difícil ya que probablemente sería la última vez que ella y Draco compartían la cama.

* * *

 **N/T:** Wow, me he quedado sin palabras luego de esta última línea y solo digo que esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes me apoyan con esta traducción que ha tenido menos reviews, favoritos y seguidores de los que esperé (lo confieso) porque es una historia que a mi parecer es hermosa. No obstante, les agradezco a aquellos que dedican un momento para dejarnos a la autora y a mí su opinión (porque esto también y principalmente es para ella por su arduo trabajo, pues, aunque eliminara esta y todas sus historias de la red, no lo hizo porque no la amara, estoy segura). Créanme, un review no cuesta nada y nos hace muy felices.

Por otra parte, para quienes quieren que les pase el archivo original (y donde está la historia completa que es un word), les diré que solo lo tengo en español ahora mismo (porque fui cambiándolo conforme traducía, dado que ya está completa mas no revisada la traducción) y tengo que buscar el otro que tengo por ahí por lo que pido paciencia, pues no recuerdo donde lo guardé. Además, aunque no publique semanalmente lo seguiré haciendo (esta no es una traducción que se va a quedar en el limbo) y como en el resto de historias que muchos siguen, deben comprender que no son para colgarlas de un solo tirón. También soy lectora y trato de tener paciencia cuando un fic que me gusta está en proceso.

¿Reviews?

Gizz/Lyra.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII.**

 _ **Jueves 16 de febrero de 2007. Departamento de Misterios. 03:59 p.m**_ _ **.**_

Hermione se paseaba con sus notas por la antecámara de mármol blanco arrastrando los pies. Se sentó en uno de los brillantes bancos de madera y luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Draco le había deseado éxito en su juicio y le había dado un beso de buena suerte, pero lo único que hizo fue hacerla sentir culpable considerando la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior. Se sentó nuevamente y respiró hondo.

La pesada puerta de roble se abrió con un fuerte crujido y Hermione entró en la sala iluminada de la corte. La configuración del lugar era similar a la cámara de prueba que se utilizó durante el reinado del terror de Dolores Umbridge, excepto que era en general más brillante y no había dementores presentes. Es decir, era un gran anfiteatro repleto de los miembros del Wizengamot con sus túnicas ciruela bordadas con una 'W' en bucle. Estaban sentados y charlaban amigablemente en las altas filas de asientos formando un semicírculo alrededor de un pequeño escenario circular donde abogados y convictos habían discutido casos en el caucus mágico envejecido. A diferencia del reino de terror de Umbridge (que su alma sea atormentada para siempre), había dos escritorios frente a los jueces, cada uno equipado con dos sillas de madera dura. Si esto fuera un caso con un demandante, el abogado opositor de Hermione se sentaría en el segundo escritorio, por así decirlo, pero estaba solo ella.

Miró a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia, que estaba sentado en el centro. El hombre negro parecía majestuoso, como siempre, y le sonrió intensamente. A su izquierda estaba Percy Weasley, que, a pesar de mudarse al Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, todavía disfrutaba escribiendo para el Wizengamot. Percy tenía la pluma preparada para escribir y cuando pudo le sonrió a Hermione alentadoramente antes de que pudiera ver a Draco en los asientos públicos en la esquina más alejada de la derecha.

Respiró el aire polvoriento y se acercó a su asiento.

Kingsley golpeó su martillo y silenció la habitación. —Hermione, siempre es un placer —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Ministro. ¿Procedemos? —preguntó, enmascarando su enojo por la casualidad; estaban en la corte.

—Muy bien. Traigo a sesión a este consejo de Wizengamot para revisar el proyecto de ley Bill B 456-A como se estableció en el año 1405 —comenzó a decir Kingsley con su profunda y resonante voz—. Señora Granger, puede presentar sus argumentos, después de lo cual votaremos si este proyecto de ley debe o no ser eliminado de la Constitución. Si llegamos a un empate, se otorgará un período de dos semanas en el cual se le otorgará otra fecha en la corte para representar su caso, que a su vez será seguido por otra votación. También habrá un período de preguntas después de sus declaraciones finales. Señora Granger, cuando guste. —Kingsley hizo un gesto para que ella comenzara.

—Gracias, señor Ministro —respondió graciosamente. Se levantó y respiró hondo. —Bill B 456-A —comenzó—, mejor conocida como ley de votación, es testigo de una sociedad gravemente afectada por el racismo y la discriminación profundamente arraigados. Bill, como usted sabe, les permite a los sangre pura el derecho a votar antes que las demás brujas y magos. Propongo que esta ley se elimine por completo de la Constitución Mágica. No solo está desactualizada, sino que también nos permite volver fácilmente a una sociedad en la que el estatus de la sangre de uno vale más que la de otro. Todos sabemos a dónde conduce ya que se acaba de sobrevivir a la segunda guerra mágica más sangrienta de todos los tiempos.

»Ahora, puede que se pregunte por qué estoy proponiendo revocar este proyecto de ley ahora. Como todos sabemos, el Ministro de Magia será votado dentro del próximo año. Estas elecciones están llegando en un momento en que el mundo mágico todavía está en ruinas Hemos tenido varios éxitos, sí. Sin embargo, la discriminación sigue siendo desenfrenada. _Sabemos_ que todavía hay grupos de sangre pura que están tratando de ejercer poder sobre los mestizos y los muggles. Este es el momento perfecto para mostrar al mundo que nuestro gobierno no tolera la discriminación de ningún tipo. —Hermione hizo una pausa y se preparó para lanzar sus ejemplos. Para su sorpresa y molestia, la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

Kingsley llamó a la habitación para que volviera al silencio golpeando de nuevo su martillo. Hermione se aclaró la garganta para continuar, pero Kingsley la interrumpió. —Bien dicho, señora Granger. ¿Todos los que están a favor de eliminar esta ley?

—Pero no he terminado mis argumentos... —dijo Hermione, débilmente, mientras se levantaba cada mano en la asamblea de brujas y magos votantes. Algunos magos incluso habían comenzado a discutir sus planes nocturnos. Hermione comenzó a resoplar en silencio.

—No es necesario, señora Granger, nos tiene convencidos. Tenga en cuenta que Bill B 456-A ya no es parte de la Constitución Mágica. —Kingsley golpeó nuevamente su molesto martillo y los miembros del Wizengamot comenzaron a dispersarse. Todos excepto Percy, que aún tomaba notas con furia—. Por favor, envíe sus notas a su jefe de departamento —dijo Kingsley a Hermione antes de hacer un guiño y salir de la habitación también.

Hermione se quedó enraizada en el lugar. Esa fue la burla más grande de toda su vida. Pasó más de un mes investigando y preparándose para esta fecha en la corte que duró cinco minutos. Fue casi injusto. Sintió como si debiera llamarlos a todos atrás y presentar argumentos en contra para que el Wizengamot _pensara_ lo que estaba diciendo. Su ojo se movió molesto.

Draco la abrazó. Debía haber subido por los asientos hacia el frente. La besó en la mejilla.

—Te lo dije, no hay nada de qué preocuparte —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Me preparé durante dos semanas antes de mi accidente y dos después para esto —dijo ella. Su ira apenas comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Eres Hermione Granger, nadie va a negarte nada.

Su ojo se crispó de nuevo. —Esto es exasperante. ¿Cómo se vería este juicio si intentas hacer que renuncie a Bill? —Ella se enfureció.

Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Estoy seguro de que no me creerían y me echarían.

Hermione hizo un ruido de molestia en la parte posterior de su garganta. —No estoy bien con eso —dijo.

—Todo ese trabajo no fue en vano, tus notas serán presentadas en un registro legal junto con la transcripción de la sesión —dijo Draco, tratando de animarla. Habían comenzado a caminar hacia los ascensores detrás de las multitudes delgadas de miembros de Wizengamot.

—¿Puedes venir a mi oficina? —preguntó, cambiando el tema.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente, malinterpretando sus intenciones y estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Señora Granger? —preguntó Rita Skeeter, saliendo de un rincón oscuro donde probablemente vivía.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba demasiado molesta para lidiar con esa idiota. —¿Qué? —preguntó ella, con ligereza.

Rita se vio ligeramente sorprendida por su mal humor. Sin embargo, se ajustó las gafas con montura de cuerno y ordenó a su pluma que tomara notas. —Aquí estoy, queridos lectores, hablando con Hermione Granger después de otra victoria más en el Wizengamot, y si lo creen, ella no parece estar de buen humor. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó, con una ceja bien cuidada en alto y su pluma rascando furiosamente.

Hermione se sorprendió arrebatando la pluma del aire y rompiéndola en dos. Sonrió dulcemente y se la devolvió a Rita. —Estoy encantada de que Bill B 456-A haya sido revocada. Puedes citarme sobre eso.

Hermione se alejó volando hacia el ascensor, tirando de Draco detrás de ella. Cerró las puertas antes de que Rita pudiera juntar sus sentidos. Draco se abstuvo de empujarla contra la pared y besarla porque otras personas también estaban presentes en el estrecho ascensor. Él, sin embargo, la tomó de la mano y le sonrió. Hermione tuvo problemas para volver a sonreír, todavía enojada por el juicio y nerviosa por su próxima conversación. Cruzaron los largos pasillos de la mano hacia su oficina. Hermione no pudo evitar soltarlo. Lo que empeoró las cosas fue que seguía disparando miradas acaloradas en su dirección, miradas que ella no regresó... al menos esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho.

Fue sin mucha sorpresa que Draco cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de ella y la empujó sobre su escritorio para besuquearla sin sentido. Hermione se estaba desabotonando la camisa y pasándose las manos por el estómago cuando repentinamente recordó que había tenido la intención de hacer exactamente lo contrario.

Fue una verdadera prueba para el autocontrol de Hermione que ella lo apartara. Especialmente considerando cómo movía sus caderas contra las suyas. Draco se tambaleó hacia atrás respirando pesadamente. El corazón de Hermione también palpitaba y su aliento brotaba en ráfagas.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Parecías querer... debo haber entendido mal.

—No lo hiciste —le aseguró—. Es solo que necesitamos hablar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco. Su preocupación lo acercó un poco más a ella.

—Yo... —Hermione no sabía cómo comenzar, a pesar de haber pensado en esta conversación toda la noche en lugar de dormir.

—Sé que aún estás molesta por todo el juicio. Lo entiendo. Olvidé que estarías molesta. Pero todo lo has superado... sobre todo... —intervino Draco.

—No es eso. Bueno, en parte es eso. No puedo creer lo despreocupado que fue todo. ¡Fue absurdo! Algunos de ellos ni siquiera me escuchaban hablar. Simplemente votaron ciegamente por lo que soy. Una vez más, la gente está perdiendo el juicio —gruñó Hermione.

Draco le sonrió, manteniendo su distancia, probablemente porque si se acercaba demasiado, una vez más estarían en _eso_ , o alternativamente porque cuando estaba molesta era un poco impredecible, y él había aprendido a mantenerse a un brazo de distancia de ella si no quería ser golpeado.

—¿Importa si estás haciendo un cambio?

—¡Sí, importa! Si ni siquiera reconocen lo que está cambiando, ¿realmente ha cambiado algo? ¿Han discutido los impactos de Bill?

—Importa, pero tampoco lo hace, porque ahora los gilipollas como yo no pueden saltar la línea delante de los buenos como tú.

Hermione suspiró. —Supongo.

—Ahora, podemos volver a... —Draco dio un paso en su dirección con una sonrisa desviada.

Hermione recordó por qué quería que él viniera a su oficina; no para fastidiarlo sin sentido y, ciertamente, no para ser consolada por él, ¡dioses, lo que estaba desbaratando! Estaba más nerviosa por esta conversación que por el juicio, en el que aparentemente podría haberse presentado en pijama y recitar a Shakespeare durante dos horas y todos habrían votado sí.

Hermione respiró hondo y comenzó: —Realmente aprecio todo lo que has hecho para ayudarme a recordar, Draco. Y, en general, eres un esposo increíble —admitió, pensando en lo fácil que era estar con él y cuán presente estaba. Draco dio un paso más cerca, una sonrisa asumió sus facciones—. Pero —su paso vaciló—… yo... —Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a arder sin ayuda y su corazón se contrajo, incómodo—. Creo que necesito algo de tiempo alejada de ti. —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y ella juró que la escuchó aterrizar en el suelo, la habitación estaba tan silenciosa.

Draco la miró con incredulidad. —Hermione, lo siento, no lo haré, no tenemos que hacer nada, volveré al sofá, no debería haber venido aquí y haberte besado sin preguntar primero. Yo... — dijo Draco con grandes ojos, desesperados—. Pondré más esfuerzo en aprender a manejar la computadora.

Hermione limpió sus lágrimas que caían. —No es eso. Es difícil de explicar. Simplemente, tampoco quiero separarme de ti.

—Entonces no lo hagas —insistió Draco, su rostro se volvió mucho más pálido de lo habitual.

—Lo necesito. No estoy recordando nada útil. Podría tener amnesia por el resto de mi vida. ¿Cómo puedo someterte a eso? Estás _enamorado_ de mí, y yo no estoy enamorada de ti. —Decir aquellas palabras en voz alta se sintió mal, incluso si fueran ciertas—. Te mereces la posibilidad de vivir tu vida.

Draco se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. —Pero quiero vivir mi vida contigo, recuerdes o no. ¿Qué pasó? Estábamos bien esta mañana. ¿Qué pasó?

—No hiciste nada. Bueno, en realidad hiciste demasiado; me ayudaste demasiado. Necesito poder ser yo, sin ti. Llevo cinco años perdidos, _cinco_ años de ser yo misma y han desaparecido. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que haga como si nada hubiera pasado?

—Se supone que te ayudará a recordar. Se supone que la rutina ayuda —murmuró Draco.

—Pero no es así. No recuerdo nada consecuente por días. No puedo recordar nuestro matrimonio por el bien de Dios. O nuestra primera cita, o ser promovida, o mi último cumpleaños, o incluso si alguna vez leí ese maldito libro. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí? —Las lágrimas casi se habían detenido en ese punto mientras despotricaba—. Y estás allí todos los días, siendo tan paciente y tan condenadamente _amoroso_. Y no sé cómo sentir algo por ti. Diablos, no sé cómo sentirte por _mí_. ¿Me gusta mi trabajo? tanto trabajo, ¿y para qué? ¡Las personas ni siquiera escuchan lo que tengo que decir!

—Hermione, podemos resolver esto. Puedo volver al sofá, estaré menos presente, cualquier cosa, solo…

—Draco, no puedo. Necesito esto. Necesito tiempo para descubrirme nuevamente. Necesito tiempo para superar mis terrores nocturnos. Necesito tiempo para volver a recordar cómo se ve mi rostro, ¿sabías que tengo otra peca?

—Por favor, Hermione —suplicó.

Hermione lo miró de rodillas, rogando literalmente delante de ella y las lágrimas volvieron. Las limpió despiadadamente.

—Me quedaré con mis padres esta noche, pero agradecería que te fueras mañana por la noche. Solo necesito redescubrirme antes de estar con otra persona. Todavía tengo mucho en lo que necesito trabajar desde la guerra, y necesito aprender a depender de mí misma. Todo lo que he hecho desde que desperté es confiar en ti. Y te agradezco tanto que lo único que querías hacer era ayudar, pero yo... lo siento —contuvo un sollozo—. ¿Puedes irte, por favor? —preguntó con voz entrecortada, con la garganta llena de sollozos sin derramar.

Hermione vio como unas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Draco. Se paró lentamente y se quitó las manos de las suyas. Los ojos brillantes de Draco se volvieron opacos cuando él se apartó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo, pero no se dio vuelta cuando preguntó desoladamente:

—¿Seguiremos siendo... amigos?

—Me gustaría tener un poco de tiempo para no estar en tu presencia —respondió ella finalmente. Tomó una respiración profunda y agregó: —Dicho esto, en el futuro, no veo por qué no.

Draco asintió con la cabeza rubia y giró el pomo de la puerta. —Te amo, y siempre lo haré —murmuró hacia la puerta antes de abrirla y cerrarla rápidamente, saliendo de su vida.

Hermione miró a su puerta por un largo rato, un torrente de lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por su rostro. Ella sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero todavía dolía. Estaba contenta de que el día casi hubiera terminado. Le envió una lechuza a Ginny un momento después de que Draco se fuera para que se vieran. Para su sorpresa, quince minutos después, Ginny estaba golpeando la puerta de su oficina mientras Hermione terminaba sus notas del juicio (también conocido como: ver la lluvia a través de su ventana mágica durante quince minutos mientras recordaba todos los buenos momentos que había tenido con Draco en las pocas semanas que había llegado a conocerlo como su esposo).

—¡Hermione, abre! —dijo Ginny—. ¡Sé que estás allí! Penny me dijo que todavía no te has ido.

Hermione se secó una lágrima de su mejilla y abrió la puerta con un gesto de la mano. Una enojada Ginevra Weasley estaba en la puerta dispuesta a soltar otro grito. En cambio, se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Hermione no estaba segura de cómo tomar la aparente ira de Ginny.

—¿Qué hizo ese cabrón? —exigió, golpeándose a sí misma en el asiento frente a Hermione.

—Nada, Ginny.

Parte de su enojo la dejó, pero no del todo. —Entonces, ¿por qué estás rompiendo con él?

—Porque necesito tiempo para redescubrirme y no puedo hacer eso con él. Lo único que quiero hacer es perderme en él. Sin mencionar que hace todo por mí. Es muy dulce, pero sinceramente, me siento tan perdida todo el tiempo. Sin él, literalmente, no sé lo que haría. No debería ser por eso que estamos juntos.

Ginny se rascó la barbilla, mucho más tranquila que antes. —Ya veo.

—Solo pensé que debería hacerle saber a alguien.

—Entonces, ¿se acabó por completo? ¿Vas a divorciarte?

Hermione vaciló. —No estoy segura. Sin embargo, definitivamente no nos estamos viendo ahora mismo.

—¿Sabes qué, Hermione? Esto es bueno para ti, pero es una decisión muy difícil de tomar.

Otra lágrima cayó de la mejilla de Hermione. La sensación de vacío dentro de su pecho definitivamente no se sentía bien. A pesar de esto, respondió: —Gracias, Gin.

—¿Quieres que venga a quedarme un rato en la casa?

—No. El punto es que pase más tiempo sola. Pero gracias por la oferta.

Ginny puso una mano en su vientre dolorido. —El bastardo sigue moviéndose —se quejó.

—¿Deberías realmente estar hablando de tu futuro hijo así?

—Oh, él no puede oír —se despidió Ginny.

—En realidad, en este punto de tu embarazo, un bebé puede, de hecho, oírlo todo.

—Silencio, Hermione, estamos hablando de ti ahora, no de este bebé molesto que no me deja dormir.

—Entonces voy a hacer terapia de grupo esta noche. —Hermione cambió de tema—. Creo que podría ayudar con mis problemas para dormir.

—Esa es una buena idea. ¿Cuál? —preguntó Ginny, acariciando su barriga amorosamente a pesar de su sarcasmo anterior.

—Roberts me la recomendó, está un poco lejos, pero prefiero eso, menos gente que me conoce personalmente. —Hermione miró su reloj de pared y agregó: —Debería ponerme en marcha, tengo que cenar antes de partir.

—¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? —Pregunto Ginny.

—Gracias, pero esta noche me quedaré con mi papá y mi papá. Le di a Draco la noche para empacar sus cosas.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. —¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien? Puedes venir a la nuestra, o incluso buscar a Harry o Ron, estoy segura de que no les importaría.

—Sí. Estaré bien con mis padres. Gracias, sin embargo.

—En ese caso, sigamos adelante; dejé a Blaise en medio de una discusión sobre nombres y no quiero que él piense que ha ganado.

—Probablemente debería ir yo también. Puedo ayudarte a salir —ofreció Hermione.

—Bien, me he perdido tres veces en el camino, el Ministerio siempre me da la vuelta.

Hermione llevó a Ginny a la cabina del teléfono para que pudiera tomar el autobús noctámbulo. Hermione esperó con ella antes de regresar al atrio y Aparecerse en la casa de sus padres. Les había advertido temprano esa mañana que estaba rompiendo con Draco, por lo que estaban preparados para su llegada.

Sus padres cenaron cuando llegó a casa. Afortunadamente no hicieron ninguna pregunta. Comieron en silencio, ocasionalmente intercambiaron miradas de conocimiento entre ellos. Hermione no se dio cuenta de que se sentía demasiado entumecida. Se excusó después de la cena.

Decidió no disfrazar sus rasgos porque llegó a la conclusión de que no había vergüenza en el hecho de que estaba sufriendo los efectos de una guerra terrible y si algún reportero caprichoso descubriera que la afectaba o no. Ignoró la leve y ansiosa sensación que había aparecido desde que se había separado de Draco y se había visto en el centro de la comunidad con su ropa de trabajo, lo que probablemente no era la mejor idea, ya que estaba un poco abrigada.

El centro comunitario era en realidad una pequeña faceta del Ministerio que tenía algunas oficinas y algunas habitaciones más grandes para organizar conferencias o las pocas actividades mágicas en el área. Como tal, era bastante monótono y se parecía a un edificio muggle de dos plantas. El exterior era de cemento simple que proclamaba algo como «Condenado». Hermione se acercó confiadamente a las puertas y abrió una de ellas sin pausa. Cualquier muggle, por supuesto, no podría hacerlo. Una vez dentro de la decoración era un poco más atractiva: paredes y suelos de azulejos blancos y luces fluorescentes. En las paredes colgaban varios carteles obsoletos con órdenes de arresto e información sobre la varicela. Hermione siguió un letrero provisional con una flecha apuntando a las escaleras que decía «Sobrevivientes de la guerra anónimos» y que la condujo por una escalera hasta una habitación grande con un círculo de sillas.

En el interior había una gran variedad de brujas y magos, ninguno de los cuales reconoció, lo que significaba poco para ella ya que había considerado disfrazarse solo momentos antes. La líder estaba sentada al lado de una pizarra flotante con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era una mujer del sur de Asia con cabello corto y oscuro y aretes largos y brillantes. Hermione tomó uno de los pocos asientos vacíos y miró alrededor de la habitación con curiosidad mientras la gente a su alrededor conversaba en voz baja. La habitación se parecía a una sala de conferencias, que probablemente fuera, sin la mesa. Era pequeña y cuadrada.

La líder revisó su reloj de bolsillo antes de llamar a todos a la atención. —Doy la bienvenida a todos —dijo cálidamente—. Siempre es lindo ver sus rostros y ver caras nuevas también. Para aquellos de ustedes que no me conocen, soy Kalah. Soy una trabajadora social y terapeuta designada por el Ministerio aquí para ayudar a dirigir este grupo además de brindar ayuda personalizada. Como siempre, después de esta sesión, pueden concertar una cita. ¿Comenzamos? —preguntó con entusiasmo—. Para aquellos de ustedes que no saben, comenzamos la sesión abordando un tema específico votado anónimamente en la sesión anterior. Terminamos l con el círculo de compartir y los aperitivos. —sonrió brillantemente a todos en el círculo.

Hermione miró a su alrededor mientras hablaba. Algunas personas estaban muy interesadas en lo que estaba diciendo, mientras que otras parecían estar deambulando. Se preguntó por qué estaban allí los últimos.

—Hoy trataremos de abordar el pasado —continuó Kalah. Su tablero negro cobró vida con una ola de su varita mágica—. Ahora, esto es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero todos ustedes están aquí porque quieren poder abordar su pasado, pero tienen problemas para hacerlo, lo cual es completamente normal. Lo más importante que diré sobre esta sesión es que para poder abordar el pasado con otros, deben poder abordar el pasado consigo mismos. Deben ser capaces de reconocer lo que les sucedió. —Kalah se detuvo allí, nuevamente asegurándose de hacer contacto visual con cada persona en el círculo—. Ahora —sonrió alegremente—, analicemos algunas estrategias para ayudarlos a pasar de poder hablar sobre eso consigo mismos hasta poder hablarlo con otros.

Su tablero negro se aclaró y se llenó con una lista de estrategias. Hermione estaba contenta de que traer su bolso porque sacó un pergamino y un bolígrafo y comenzó a tomar copiosas notas. Kalah era sorprendentemente inteligente, a pesar de su actitud burbujeante y algo prepotente.

—Si no hay preguntas, pasemos a la parte de compartir de esta sesión —sugirió Kalah, con una sonrisa firme en su lugar—. Solo necesitan compartir lo que deseen, y nadie podrá divulgar lo que se ha hablado aquí a menos que el hablante le dé un permiso expreso. Vamos a ir en círculo, simplemente digan «paso» si no están listos para hacerlo.

Hermione sintió pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del comienzo del círculo. El primer hombre, un australiano fuerte por el sonido de su voz, lanzó su historia.

—Hola a todos, soy Alex. Me mudé a Inglaterra justo antes de que Ya-Saben-Quién renaciera. He estado viniendo aquí por un tiempo. Soy un mestizo y estaba... —se detuvo, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente alrededor con nerviosismo.

—Está bien, Alex, estás a salvo aquí —le aseguró Kalah.

—Estuve encarcelado en la casa de los Lestrange después de que me encontraron escondiendo a bebés muggles en mi casa. —Grandes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos—. Esta semana caminé junto a su antigua casa. Fue destruida por el Ministerio. No sé por qué fui... Pensé que tal vez recibiría consuelo al ver el lugar, sabiendo que lo sobreviví. Pero no me trajo nada, solo más ira por lo que me hicieron.

—Es muy natural enojarse con lo que no podemos controlar, Alex —intervino Kalah—. ¿Pero sabes lo que es increíble? Regresaste allí, a ese lugar terrible. ¿Y sabes lo que eso dice, Alex? —Se encogió de hombros—. Que todavía estás aquí y vivo. Que eres más fuerte que ellos y lo que te hicieron —dijo Kalah con firmeza.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Alex asintió lentamente al principio, luego con más fuerza.

—Nunca podrán cambiar lo que les pasó —Kalah se dirigió a todo el grupo—, pero pueden elevarse por encima, pueden ser más fuertes por eso y a pesar de eso. Al igual que Alex.

—Gracias, Kalah —murmuró Alex, volviendo a mirar tristemente el suelo embaldosado.

—Gracias, Alex, por compartir. ¿Siguiente?

La mujer a la derecha de Alex negó con la cabeza. Hermione entró en pánico cuando el hombre a su derecha también negó con la cabeza. Ella era la siguiente.

—Yo-er- Soy Hermione —comenzó. Algunos rostros la examinaron con curiosidad cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era; Hermione no era un nombre común (gracias mamá y papá). —Estoy aquí porque... la guerra no me deja ir —lloraba de nuevo y, de repente, todo estaba llegando a este grupo de extraños: su accidente, su idea de no saber cómo sentirse por Draco, romper con él, intentar hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Hizo una pausa antes de agregar: —Fui torturada. Durante la Guerra. —Hermione frunció el ceño mientras más lágrimas caían—. Yo... tengo pesadillas al respecto. No puedo dormir. Eso es todo, gracias por escuchar —dijo, divagando antes de cerrar la boca.

Hermione no se percató del silencio que recibió su larga confesión; aparentemente ella realmente quería hablar. Se sintió claramente incómoda al darse cuenta del hecho de que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo despotricando sobre su relación con Draco que no tenía nada que ver con sus terrores nocturnos. Kalah «bendice su alma» vino al rescate.

—Gracias por compartir, Hermione. Parece que estás pasando por un momento muy difícil. Estoy tan contenta de que te hayas unido a nosotros para que tengas a alguien con quien hablar. Eres un alma verdaderamente valiente. Este es el primero paso de muchos para ayudarte a volverte mejor. ¿Tenías algo más que agregar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Kalah continuó por el círculo. Hermione soltó un largo suspiro y escuchó media docena de historias trágicas del pasado. Habían pasado ocho años desde la conclusión de la guerra, pero tantas personas seguían siendo tan negativamente afectadas. Hermione estaba pensando en el impacto duradero de ese bastardo Voldemort. Su enojo la hizo más apasionada que nunca para continuar su trabajo en el Ministerio para asegurarse de que nada similar volviera a suceder.

Al final de la sesión de intercambio, todos migraron a la tabla de aperitivos. Eran bastante aburridos; café, té, galletas, pasteles de calabaza, etc., pero fueron tranquilizadores de una manera nostálgica. Mientras Hermione sorbía su té y observaba a los demás interactuando entre ellos, una mujer la ató a una conversación. Era mayor, probablemente de cuarenta y tantos años, blanca, baja y tenía un terrible concepto de moda.

—Me gustaría agradecerte por lo que hiciste por el mundo mágico —le dijo la mujer a Hermione—. Estoy segura de que odias cuando la gente dice esto, debe ser agotador, pero me refiero a cada palabra. Sin ti...

Hermione se sintió claramente incómoda, como lo hacía cuando la gente le agradecía, pero sonrió. Recordó que el nombre de la mujer era Nancy y que su hijo había sido asesinado frente a ella durante una incursión de Mortífagos.

—Tengo un grupo de tejer que dirijo en una biblioteca muggle. Está justo en el camino desde aquí. Puedes unirte cuando quieras.

—Gracias, Nancy, tal vez te lleve en algún momento.

—Me ayuda cuando tengo demasiado tiempo y mucho en qué pensar. Te veré la próxima semana, Hermione. —Nancy se alejó para hablar con Alex.

—Hermione —dijo Kalah, feliz—. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche. Fue un placer. Tengo algunos consejos para ayudarte a dormir, si quieres —ofreció—. Pero todo gira en torno a ser capaz de aceptar lo que te ha sucedido. —Kalah estaba entregando sus panfletos antes de que Hermione pudiera responder. Le apretó el hombro brevemente—. Estás camino a la recuperación. Espero verte la próxima semana.

—¿Er-Kalah? —dijo Hermione antes de que la mujer pudiera moverse hacia otra persona—. Mencionaste sesiones individuales.

—Sí, mi información de contacto está en los panfletos, solo envíame una lechuza y podemos organizar una sesión semanal.

Hermione estaba llorando de nuevo, irracionalmente. —Lo siento, no sé por qué estoy llorando.

Kalah puso una mano en su hombro, reconfortantemente. —Has pasado por mucho, permítete vivir tus emociones.

Hermione asintió y se calmó poco después. —Gracias.

Kalah asintió y se dirigió a la siguiente persona. Hermione se tomó un momento para deslizarse fuera de la habitación y Aparecerse de nuevo en la casa de sus padres. Su padre la esperaba y pesar de sentirse fortalecida por la sesión, se encontró colapsando en sus brazos y llorando. Su padre la hizo dormir y la metió en el sofá. No se despertó gritando esa noche y, sin embargo, se despertó con un sudor frío, el corazón acelerado y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. En sus libros era una mejora. Hermione aprovechó esa oportunidad para arrastrarse por las escaleras hasta su antigua habitación y abrazar las sábanas. Se quedó dormida deseando que Crookshanks y un rubio en el que intentaba no pensar, estuvieran allí.

* * *

 **Lunes 20 de febrero de 2007.** **5:15 a.m. Hotel Delta London.**

Draco arrojó su varita mágica a través de la relativamente pequeña habitación de hotel que no paraba de sonar desagradablemente. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Hermione había terminado las cosas con él. Cuatro días miserables y solitarios. Cuando sucedió, pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Hasta ese momento parecía tan adverso para ellos separarse que la idea nunca se le ocurrió, a pesar de que se ofreció a hacerlo voluntariamente. Qué tonto.

Decir que Draco estaba revolcándose era un eufemismo. Hermione se equivocó al decir que confiaba demasiado en él; él confiaba en ella demasiado. No sabía qué hacer ahora que no era una presencia constante en su vida. Desafortunadamente, todavía estaba enamorado de ella, lo que significaba que haría lo que quisiera, incluso si eso significara no volver a hablarle nunca más. Aunque, él era un Slytherin en el fondo, por lo que había estado tratando de encontrar un camino de regreso a su vida.

Su plan de juego era esperar un tiempo, darle el espacio que quería durante unas pocas semanas, lo que resultó ser muy difícil de ver, ya que solo habían pasado unos pocos días y ya lo encontraba increíblemente malo, y luego volver a presentarse en su vida. Tendrían que volver a estar juntos. No había otra posibilidad.

Había estado ignorando las lechuzas de Blaise y Pansy. No quería hablar con nadie todavía. No estaba listo.

Draco salió de la cama llena de bultos y se metió en la ducha. La única ventaja de que Hermione destruyera su vida (sí, estaba siendo dramático) era que pasaba cada vez más horas en el trabajo encerrado en su oficina. Con frecuencia trabajaba durante el almuerzo y se quedaba muy tarde hasta la noche. Todo esto significaba que tenía ligas por delante, así que al menos una cosa en su vida iba bien.

Cuando salió de la ducha, una lechuza estaba llamando a su ventana. Suspiró y decidió que era hora de enfrentar la música. La dejó entrar. Estaba feliz de notar que era la lechuza de su madre y no un aullador de Pansy o Blaise.

 _Mi querido Draco,_ leyó.

 _Estaré en la ciudad el próximo jueves por unos días. ¿Podría quedarme en tu departamento? El señor Zabini y la señorita Parkinson me han hecho saber que tú y Hermione se están tomando un descanso y que ya no vives con ella. El departamento al que me refiero es, por supuesto, el que deberías buscar alquilar antes de mi llegada. Parece que Hermione necesitará bastante tiempo, así que no hay necesidad de permanecer en ese miserable hotel en el que te encuentras por mucho. Por favor, encuentra un lugar real para vivir antes de mi llegada, preferiría no ir a buscar casa contigo. Y hazte un favor, asegúrate de que esté lejos de Hermione. Ella necesita su espacio en este momento. Tenía intención de visitarlos antes del accidente, mis disculpas._

 _Te veré en una semana. Por favor, reenvía los detalles de tu dirección tan pronto como sea posible._

 _Con amor, tu madre._

Arrugó la nariz. ¿Cómo sabía que Hermione quería que estuvieran separados durante un tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para garantizarle que obtendría un departamento? Debía haber hablado con ella _..._ Draco suspiró y se vistió. Su madre tenía razón, por supuesto, no podía soportar vivir en la terrible habitación de hotel. Ni siquiera podía cocinar. Draco rodó sus hombros antes de recoger su cartera y desaparecer del atrio.

Había tardado más horas de lo habitual tratando de no ver a Hermione en absoluto. Pensó que su mejor oportunidad de obedecer a sus deseos era retirarse por completo de su día a día, considerando la idea de verla con su sangre latiendo y él teniendo pensamientos irracionales como volver a proponerle algo. Se contentaba con mirar la foto de su boda durante más horas de las que le gustaba admitir. Para empeorar las cosas, su contraseña era un terrible recordatorio de ella cada vez que ingresaba a su oficina. Intentó cambiarla, pero no pudo hacerlo. Después de todo, la declaración no era falsa: ella era la mejor.

Se puso a trabajar en la redacción de un acuerdo comercial con el Ministerio de Magia de Canadá para su legendario jarabe de arce. La sustancia mágica se estaba volviendo cada vez más común en muchas pociones y tés restaurativos, así como popular como un alimento dentro de la comunidad mágica. Los canadienses estaban manejando un duro negocio hasta el momento y Draco estaba tratando de bajar sus precios; el jarabe no podría ser _tan_ bueno. Terminó su contrapropuesta con un florecimiento y lo envió a la lechería.

Una de las desventajas de adelantar trabajo era que le sobraba tiempo de inactividad, haciendo que no tuviera nada que hacer. Draco miró la foto de su boda durante treinta minutos seguidos antes de ir a buscar a su jefe para pedir una carga de trabajo más pesada.

* * *

 **09:46 p.m. Callejón Diagon.**

Hermione estaba sentada frente a Ginny y Blaise comiéndose un cono de helado. Acababan de terminar otra clase del curso para partos.

—Todo lo que digo es que no veo por qué no podía haber estado aquí antes —se quejó Blaise—. Necesito saber todas estas cosas del bebé también.

—Ya te lo dije, quería estar lejos de ti por una noche —le recordó Ginny. Blaise rodó los ojos. Ginny continuó: —¿Quieres terminar como Draco y Hermione? él tampoco le dio espacio.

—Puedo dejar de venir a las sesiones si quieres —dijo Blaise, rápidamente.

Ginny sonrió. —Está bien, Blaise, después de todo, te invité a esta.

—Hablando de Draco... —dijo Hermione. Blaise la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Has hablado con él? Estoy un poco preocupada.

Blaise soltó un largo suspiro. —No ha contestado mis lechuzas, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Sin embargo, Narcissa me envió una lechuza explicando que iba a conseguir un departamento.

—Oh. —Hermione no estaba segura de cómo la hacía sentir esa noticia. Debía estar contenta de que Draco siguiera adelante, era lo que quería. Sin embargo, sintió una leve punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de que realmente estaba tratando de dejar atrás las cosas. Ella había estado esperando que se quedara en un hotel por un mes, al menos. No estaba completamente segura de por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que eso era lo que habría hecho.

—Suenas menos emocionada por eso —comentó Blaise.

—Es solo que sucedió antes de lo que esperaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Ginny.

—Ha sido difícil —admitió Hermione.

De alguna manera, la prensa se había enterado y había estado recibiendo muchos más titulares de los necesarios sobre la pareja y eran los peores: viendo fotos de ella y Draco que no recordaba que hubieran sido tomadas (desde antes de su accidente) donde estaban enamorados, excepto que los periodistas habían superpuesto grandes éxitos y corazones rotos por su anterior felicidad. Era demasiado dramático y la había hecho llorar sin darse cuenta dos veces.

—Pero he estado bien —agregó—. Tenía razón, necesito esto. He estado leyendo artículos antiguos sobre los últimos cinco años.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que volverás a estar con Draco? —preguntó Blaise, atentamente.

—Honestamente, no lo sé. Todavía siento un tirón hacia él, y somos realmente... compatibles...

—Sexualmente —Ginny asintió, completando el espacio en blanco—. Lo sabemos.

—No quiero que ande esperando que lo recuerde. —Hermione siguió ignorando el punto de Ginny—. Honestamente no estoy segura de que alguna vez lo recuerde. Es demasiada presión sobre mí y demasiado injusto con él —confesó Hermione—. Y estoy segura de que le contarás todo esto cuando esté listo para dejar de separarse del resto del mundo —dijo Hermione a Blaise.

—Y hablando de otro tema —dijo Ginny, enérgicamente—. ¿Has oído hablar de Luna y Theo?

Blaise parecía preocupado. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Hubo otro accidente?

—Están juntos —aclaró Hermione.

Blaise parecía escandalizado. —¿Disculpa?

—Están teniendo sexo —simplificó Ginny

—Bueno, no estoy del todo segura de que estén saliendo, de hecho —comentó Hermione.

—De cualquier manera, son una pareja.

—¡Wow! —Fue todo lo que Blaise pudo decir—. Supongo que es... única.

Hermione se rio entre dientes. —Así es.

—Está bien, Hermione —anunció Ginny, poniéndose en pie de un salto—. Necesito ir a la cama. Envíame una lechuza si necesitas algo, ¿sí?

Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida. Blaise la abrazó también. Deseó buenas noches a los dos y desapareció de la casa.

Crookshanks giró alrededor de sus pies casi tan pronto como Hermione aterrizó. Le dio más comida, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que le había alimentado suficiente durante el día, antes de ir a su dormitorio a escribir en su diario. Se había acostumbrado a escribir todos los días ahora. Sin embargo, sus flashbacks eran menos frecuentes y habían comenzado a ponerse borrosos. Hermione casi había perdido la esperanza de poder recordar algo. La parte más frustrante era que sus atacantes quedarían impunes porque no podía recordar sus rostros.

* * *

 **N/T** : Bueno, ha sido un capítulo difícil para ser un regalo de navidad que traiga felicidad, pero, ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poco de drama?

Espero sinceramente que estas fiestas sean motivo de alegría en cada uno de sus hogares y aprovecho este espacio para agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado a través de las diferentes historias que comparto con ustedes. Se los he dicho antes, son muy importantes para mí y aunque no nos conozcamos en persona, cada uno tiene un trocito de mi corazón gracias al cariño que me han brindado.

Aprovecho también para invitarlos a leer mi nueva traducción (no se asusten, es solo un oneshot, no voy a embarcarme en más historias de las que ya tengo). Es un fic de la maravillosa **Colubrina** , quien amablemente me ha permitido llevarlo al español y cuyo link encontrarán en mi perfil, su nombre es « **If I'm gonna fall in love** », una comedia romántica preciosa que espero disfruten como lo hice yo.

Gracias de nuevo.

¿Reviews?

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

Gizz/Lyra.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** «The vow» es una historia que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs anonymous** , quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this beautiful story!**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV.**

 **Miércoles, 21 de febrero de 2007. Oficina de Hermione.**

Hermione había almorzado con Harry todos los días. Se abstuvo de hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre Draco, por lo que se sintió agradecida. En cambio, especularon sobre quién podría haberla atacado. Era, evidentemente, infructuoso ya que sus especulaciones solo estaban limitadas a personas que conocían, mientras que podría haber sido literalmente cualquier persona del mundo mágico.

—¿Qué pasa con esa chica de Ravenclaw que maldijiste en quinto año? —se arriesgó Harry.

—¿Marietta Edgecombe? Ella no es lo suficientemente inteligente.

—Estoy perdido —confesó Harry.

—¿Qué pasó con esa mujer de tu piso? La que era molesta.

Harry se sonrojó. —Nada.

—¡Te gusta!

—Es irritante —replicó Harry.

—Eso no fue una negación —Hermione sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Yo no…

—Déjame adivinar... ¿quién trabaja en tu piso? —se preguntó a sí misma—. Esto sería mucho más fácil si recordara los últimos cinco años... ¿Julia? —adivinó.

—Julia dejó el Ministerio el año pasado.

—Está bien, tienes una ventaja injusta de conocer a todos los que trabajan en tu departamento. Por favor, dime.

—Hermione, no me gusta —respondió Harry, aunque su voz se quebró.

—¿Qué pasa si te gusta?

—Quiero decir que no hay nada malo con ella, está bien.

Hermione levantó una ceja. —Dime su nombre.

—No. Solo la acecharás y la encontrarás en alguna parte en el Ministerio y harás alguna de tus intrigas.

—¿Por qué diablos haría eso? —preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

—Porque lo has hecho antes, así que no intentes esa falsa inocencia conmigo.

—No puedes culparme a mí, ni siquiera recuerdo nada de eso.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —De ninguna manera.

—El grupo es bastante pequeño, podré descubrir quién está en tu departamento.

—¿Quién dice que está en mi departamento? —la desafió.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. —Desafío aceptado, señor Potter.

Harry rio en respuesta. —He estado pensando en preguntar, ¿te parece extraño estar cerca de Ron? Porque parece que lo estás evitando.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—Solo que piensa que lo estás evitando. Aparentemente quiere hablar contigo sobre algo.

Hermione suspiró. —No lo estoy evitarlo, pero creo que eso parece. Nuestra ruptura sigue estando un poco... fresca en mi mente.

Harry claramente estaba haciendo algunas matemáticas mentales. —¿No ha estado en tu mente al menos un año?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Fue mi primer amor. Además, siento que Draco lo intimida, y hasta hace poco pasaba todo mi tiempo con él, así que...

—Lo hace. —Harry se rio—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo este viernes por la noche? —preguntó—. Solo los tres.

—Amaría eso. —Hermione sonrió.

* * *

 **08:00 p.m. Condenado Centro Comunitario.**

Esa noche, Hermione se reunió con Kalah para una sesión. La actualizó con la forma en que se sentía acerca de su separación y cómo estaba durmiendo. Hermione incluso pudo contar ese fatídico día que fue torturada a Kalah. Ella mencionó que Draco había tratado de cubrirlos, pero Bellatrix la había reconocido. Había tenido tanto miedo ese día. Como Kalah solía hacer, asintió con tranquilidad y le dio a Hermione más estrategias para dormir y la animó a seguir escribiendo en el diario.

* * *

 **Jueves, 22 de febrero de 2007. 06:00 p.m. Librería Bellamy Blake y Centro Comunitario** _ **.**_

Hermione decidió asistir a la clase de tejido de Nancy; ella era decente para tejer por magia, pero una basura absoluta cuando se trataba de tejer con sus propias manos. La pequeña biblioteca donde se realizaba el círculo de tejedores era muy pintoresca, realmente muy minúscula y con una sección de libros muy pequeña. La mayor parte de la biblioteca estaba dedicada al centro comunitario, detrás de un par de puertas que Hermione no se molestó en examinar. En cambio, se sentó entre los libros con Nancy.

Las tejedoras se sentaron en un círculo en un extraño conglomerado de sillones. Hermione no se sorprendió al ver que ella era la única persona menor de sesenta años en la asistencia. Se sentía casi consolada por este hecho, pues prefería las personas mayores. La mayoría de ellas tenían historias reales para transmitir y siempre eran emocionantes. Hermione escuchaba mientras hacía una terrible bufanda. Una mujer, Clarke, estaba contando una vez que se fue a través del mercado dominical en su pequeño pueblo. Admiraba su tenacidad; ella nunca haría eso, no era como si necesariamente quisiera hacerlo.

Luego ayudó a Nancy a limpiar los suministros adicionales y caminaron juntas a la sesión grupal. Las sesiones grupales la ayudaban inmensamente, aunque solo había estado en un puñado. Había estado durmiendo mucho mejor. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentirse algo sola, a pesar del hecho que veía a Harry diariamente, a Ginny básicamente cada dos días, y acababa de almorzar con Theo ese día.

* * *

 **Miércoles, 28 de febrero de 2007. 07:34 p.m. Café Diem.**

Una noche después del trabajo, cuando se sentía particularmente aburrida, Hermione dio un paseo hasta el pueblo para visitar a Boyd.

—¡Hermione! —saludó cálidamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

Algunos otros clientes estuvieron presentes y la observaron brevemente antes de regresar a sus ocupaciones anteriores. Hermione devolvió el abrazo de Boyd con una fuerza que la sorprendió; ella claramente estaba perdiendo el contacto físico.

—Hola, Boyd —respondió ella y se apoyó en la mesa más cercana a la caja—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Te has perdido! Ha pasado un para siempre desde que me visitaste durante más de cinco minutos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cómo está la cabeza? ¿Cómo está tu marido guapo?

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Uh-oh. Eso no es una buena señal. ¿Qué están peleando ustedes esta vez?

—¿Sobre qué cosas te he dicho que hemos peleado antes? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

Boyd se encogió de hombros. —¿De qué no se han peleado? Por un tiempo no colgaba su toalla correctamente, nunca recibía el correo, se negó a dejarte cocinar el desayuno, robó tu pluma favorita y la perdió, tomó una mala foto de ti, la enmarcó y la colgó en tu armario como una broma, ¿necesito continuar?

A pesar de ella, Hermione se encontró sonriéndole a Boyd por enumerar sus problemas matrimoniales. —Eso suena como nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió esta vez? ¿Está robando tus calcetines o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Boyd casualmente, saltando sobre el mostrador.

Hermione examinó los tatuajes en su brazo. Jadeó al notar las reliquias de la muerte escondidas entre otros tatuajes. Tomó el brazo de Boyd y lo giró de un lado a otro para ver mejor la figura. Eran, sin duda, las reliquias de la muerte.

—¿Por qué te hiciste este tatuaje? —preguntó Hermione, tratando de mantener la incredulidad fuera de su voz.

Fue el turno de Boyd para fruncir el ceño. —Tuviste la misma reacción la primera vez que lo viste. Es algo que me ocurrió cuando garabatea un día. Creo que subconscientemente lo robé de algún lugar.

Hermione trazó el tatuaje a la ligera, pensando profundamente. Ella no quería nada más que ir a buscar a Draco y preguntarle qué sabía sobre Boyd. Sin embargo, tenía la sospecha de que sabía muy poco ya que Draco le había insinuado que Boyd no tenía idea sobre el mundo mágico y que era claramente un muggle. Ella dejó caer su brazo.

—¿Puedo obtener un latte? —preguntó Hermione, cambiando el tema.

—No tan rápido, cariño, no me has contado lo que pasa contigo y tu hermoso esposo.

Hermione suspiró. —Una vez que me traigas un latte.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione se sentó en una de las mesas y observó cómo Boyd preparaba un _London Fog latte_ tal y como a ella le gustaba y también se hacía uno para él y tomaba dos bollos. Luego se sentó frente a ella y deslizó su bebida.

—Ahora, dime.

—Rompimos —dijo Hermione sin rodeos.

Boyd parecía desconcertado. —¿Qué?

—Desde el accidente, he estado... bueno, solo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas para aprender quién soy.

—Aunque entiendo lo que estás diciendo, no puedo comprender que dejaste a ese hombre hermoso que era increíble en la cama para «encontrarte».

—Lo siento, ¿cómo sabes que es increíble en la cama?

Boyd sonrió tímidamente. —No te gustará saberlo.

La mente de Hermione estaba corriendo: ¿Draco era bi? ¿Boyd era homosexual?

Boyd se rio de todo corazón. —Eres demasiado crédula sin tus recuerdos, querida. Simplemente discerní que era bueno en la cama porque te quedabas con él a pesar de todas las cosas que te molestaban.

—Punto justo. No es que yo recuerde lo suficiente como para estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo...

—¿Todavía no te has acostado con él? —Boyd sonaba incrédulo—. ¡Pero pensé que lo habían hecho hace semanas!

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No lo hicimos.

—¿No lo hacían antes de que rompieras con él?

—Siento que esa sería la última cosa que haría con él, tenía motivos y rompimos a la mañana siguiente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? —Bromeó Boyd.

Hermione lo pensó. —No lo sé.

Boyd se puso serio. —¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

—Cuéntame algo sobre nosotros. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Boyd sonrió ampliamente. —Bien…

Él contó la vez que entró en el café antes de que fuera el dueño. Había sido cuando todavía estaba buscando casa. Se había detenido allí para tomar un aperitivo antes de ver algunas casas en la ciudad. Boyd solo era un trabajador en la tienda y habían tenido una interacción normal. Hermione había dejado el café para pasear por las calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por el callejón, vio que algunas personas se acercaban a Boyd y comenzaban a molestarlo, aunque no hizo una pausa para acudir a la ayuda de Boyd. Por la forma en que contó la historia, ella usó sus habilidades de karate para poner a los dos posibles asaltantes en la espalda y ella se dio cuenta de que debía haberlos hechizado y haber obliviado a Boyd después. Esto no solo hizo que la amara, sino que también lo inspiró a tomar lecciones de autodefensa y finalmente romper su relación abusiva con un hombre de la ciudad. Por la forma en que lo dijo, pareció que Hermione le dio poder para tomar el control de su vida. Por supuesto, restó importancia al papel que desempeñó al cambiar su vida. Finalmente entendió por qué no le cobraba cada vez que llegaba.

—Entonces, ¿has hablado con Draco desde que rompieron? —preguntó Boyd.

—No.

—Entiendo tus razones, Hermione, pero creo que podrías cambiar de opinión lo antes posible.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin querer vocalizar que ya lo estaba extrañando y que se sentía extrañamente emocional todo el tiempo o que lo seguía buscando cuando estaba viendo la televisión o acostándose solo para encontrar su lugar habitual frío al tacto. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Crookshanks no estaba lidiando con eso, el traidor claramente prefería a su marido.

—Si ustedes dos vuelven a estar juntos, voy a ir a esa boda —dijo Boyd.

Hermione se rio entre dientes. —De acuerdo.

—Solo pude ver la grabación de la primera y fue hermosa. No puedo imaginar cómo se verán los votos de una boda de ustedes dos... —Boyd miró hacia el espacio pensando.

—Nuestras fotos de la boda... —murmuró, solo dándose cuenta de que no quería nada más que verlas.

—Oh, deberías verla, es encantadora —suspiró Boyd, soñando.

—¡Basta de mi vida amorosa! —declaró Hermione—. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Boyd sonrió. —Todavía estoy con Erin, es encantador. No creo que los dos se hayan conocido todavía. De cualquier manera, no lo recordarás —se rio.

Hermione y Boyd hablaron por un rato más antes de que ella se excusara porque era de noche, queriendo conseguir las imágenes de su boda.

* * *

 **11:56 p.m** _ **.**_

Hermione finalmente encontró una caja con la etiqueta «Boda» en el ático y la levitó a la sala de estar. Encontró tres álbumes de fotos que parecían un poco excesivos para un día y comenzó a hojearlos rápidamente. Había tantas fotos porque no eran solo de la novia, el novio y la fiesta de bodas sino también, literalmente, de todos los invitados, al menos dos veces y se preguntó brevemente quién había estado a cargo de las fotos. Hojear los álbumes le provocó ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo con éxito.

Encontró un DVD en la parte posterior del último álbum. Lo metió en el reproductor y presionó el botón para verlo. Crookshanks se acomodó en su regazo en el suelo. Esta vez Hermione no tuvo éxito en mantener sus lágrimas bajo control. Miró todo esto dos veces, desde los saludos de amigos y familiares hasta los votos y la fiesta posterior, donde su esposo la hizo girar elegantemente en la pista de baile.

Repitió los votos tantas veces que perdió la cuenta.

Se miró a sí misma, sosteniendo las manos de Draco, diciendo claramente y en voz alta para que todos la escucharan: «Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, abrazarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor exige. Hablar cuando se necesitan palabras y compartir el silencio cuando no son necesarias. Estar de acuerdo en no estarlo en relación con los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados y vivir dentro del calor de tu corazón y siempre llamarlo a casa». La Hermione del pasado se detuvo y una lágrima rodó por su rostro mientras sonreía ampliamente. Dijo la siguiente parte muy bajito, por lo que Hermione solo supo lo que dijo después de volver a mirar sus votos por quinta vez: «Estoy tan embelesada. Me envuelves con tu toque. No te soltaré».

Draco sonrió con tanta sinceridad ante este presente que el corazón de Hermione se apretó.

Los votos de Draco eran los siguientes: «Juro fervientemente amarte en todas tus formas, ahora y para siempre. Prometo no olvidar nunca que este es un amor único de por vida. Y siempre sabré en la parte más profunda de mi alma que no importa qué desafíos nos separen, siempre encontraremos el camino de regreso entre nosotros». Draco hizo una pausa y también susurró la siguiente frase: «Si hay límites, los derribaré. Ahora que te tengo conmigo, no te dejaré ir».

El tatuaje de Hermione se sintió cálido en su espalda cuando los oyó proclamar estas palabras el uno al otro en el video.

Se quedó dormida alrededor de las tres de la mañana en el piso de la sala de estar, con lágrimas en la cara.

* * *

 **Jueves, 01 de marzo de 2007. 06:00 p.m. Piso de Draco** _ **.**_

Draco se sentó frente a su madre en su piso recién amueblado. Era algo pequeño para alguien de su riqueza (solo diez habitaciones, dos baños). Ella estaba bebiendo un vaso de vino blanco mientras lo miraba. Primero rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Por qué se supone que _he_ hecho algo? —respondió Draco, petulante.

—¿Por qué más terminaría las cosas contigo?

—Vaya, no sé. Tal vez sea el hecho de que no puede recordar los últimos cinco años de su vida y se siente abrumada porque estoy enamorado de ella, o quizás se siente atrapada en un matrimonio que ni siquiera recuerda que sucedió, o porque no puede dormir debido a la guerra, o porque no soy más que escoria a sus ojos. Quizás sea por eso. Entonces, supongo que tienes razón, es mi culpa —bromeó Draco.

—Bueno, me alegra que puedas reconocer por qué ustedes dos ya no están juntos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Por qué estás aquí, madre?

—Ven conmigo a Francia.

—Aquí tengo un buen trabajo por el que tuve que luchar con uñas y dientes. Además...

—Hermione está aquí. Y ella quiere tiempo. Estar aquí no es saludable. Simplemente anima esta fantasía tuya de que ustedes dos vuelvan a estar juntos. No volverán a estar juntos. Al menos, no a corto plazo.

Draco se enfurruñó. —No voy a ir a Francia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Draco suspiró. —Voy a ir a Canadá.

—¿Canadá?

—Canadá —confirmó—. Estamos tratando de negociar un jarabe de arce y se niegan a bajar sus precios. Me ofrecieron hacer un recorrido por su sede central para probar el sabor y ver qué están haciendo con él a fin de determinar que en realidad no están tratando de engañarnos por dinero. Todavía no les he dado una respuesta, pero enviaré una lechuza esta noche.

—Canadá... está más allá de Francia.

Draco asintió despacio y el silencio tomó control de la habitación. —La extraño —murmuró en voz baja.

Narcissa se sacó uno de sus blancos cabellos rubios de la cara antes de ponerse en pie con gracia, cruzando la habitación con sus elegantes tacones, y empujando a Draco en un abrazo maternal. —Lo sé, cariño —arrulló y frotó su espalda. Cuando Draco se calmó, Narcissa añadió: —Al menos ya no estás cubierto con esos atroces pelos de gato naranja.

Eso hizo reír a Draco. —Resquicio de esperanza.

* * *

 **Viernes, 02 de marzo de 2007. 07:03 a.m. Residencia Granger – Malfoy.**

Mientras Draco se preparaba para los cinco trasladores diferentes que iba a tener que tomar para llegar a la sede en Toronto del Ministerio Canadiense, Hermione todavía yacía en la cama abrazando a su «gato» naranja, ajeno. Crookshanks estaba roncando más fuerte que nunca. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante su ridículo comportamiento y acurrucó su cabeza en su piel. Estaba mejorando en eso de dormir sola... bueno, en hacer todo sola. Se levantó de la cama para prepararse para el día. Quería un comienzo temprano para poder irse del trabajo con Harry y Ron a tomar algo.

Una bebida terminó convirtiéndose en muchas y se pudo encontrar a los amigos riendo en voz alta juntos en su pub muggle favorito. Harry se tambaleó hacia el retrete para expulsar parte del alcohol de su sistema.

Hermione eligió ese momento, ahora lo suficientemente borracha, para mostrar la incomodidad que sentía hacia Ron.

—Perdón por haberte evitado —comenzó a decir.

—¡Lo sabía! Casi ha sido peor que en sexto año.

—Es solo que... bueno, pasé tanto tiempo con Draco, de quien sé que no eres un gran fanático, además me tomó un tiempo superar nuestra separación la primera vez...

—Está bien, Hermione.

—Me siento horrible.

—No, todo está bien. Ahora que finalmente estamos así, he querido decirte algo.

Harry regresó entonces y se deslizó en su cabina junto a Hermione. —¿Decirnos qué?

Ron respiró hondo y se sonrojó un poco. —Estoy viendo a alguien.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Hermione mientras Harry gritaba.

—¿Quién?

Ron se ruborizó aún más. —Piensen.

—¿Quien? —volvió a preguntar Harry mientras Hermione exclamaba.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Pansy Parkinson.

Harry y Hermione se miraron. —¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Hermione.

Ron entrecerró los ojos. —Supongo que ahora sé lo que debes haber sentido acerca de mi reacción cuando nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con Malfoy, Hermione —gruñó Ron.

—Estoy segura de que ustedes dos fueron mucho más groseros conmigo —intervino Hermione—, pero me disculparé por mi incredulidad. No sabía que ustedes dos estaban remotamente interesados el uno en el otro.

La mente de Ron vagó hacia cierto recuerdo. —Lo estamos.

—¡Es linda! —exclamó Hermione—. Pansy ha perdido la mayor parte de su cara de pug, además de que se ve bastante bien en estos días.

—¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

—Fue después de nuestra reunión mensual en la casa de Hermione.

—¡Oh! —dijo Hermione, recordando—. Pansy se acercó esa tarde con la misma ropa y parecía molesta.

Ron se veía sorprendido. —¿Lo hizo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, tragando una bocanada de su merluza. —No me habló mucho, solo a Draco. Casi gritaba sobre cómo estábamos Draco y yo, pero pensé que venía de una especie de turno nocturno, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa. —Hermione se rio entre dientes—. Nunca hubiera apostado a que eras tú.

—Pansy... —dijo Harry, incrédulo, aún poder asimilarlo.

Ron lo golpeó. —Sí, Pansy. Deja de repetirlo.

—¿Pero, por qué? —preguntó Harry, genuinamente confundido.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué a alguien le gusta alguien? Solo pasa. Además, es graciosa.

Hermione estaba mucho más emocionada que Harry. —Ron, estoy feliz por ti. ¿Cuándo va a contarle a todos los demás?

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —No es realmente un secreto. Malfoy lo sabe desde el principio y creo que Pansy les contó a algunos de sus otros amigos...

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Hola, estoy casada con un exmortífago —lo reprendió Hermione.

Las orejas de Ron se volvieron más rojas. —Bueno... pensé... considerando que tú y Malfoy no son... bueno, ya que decidimos que en realidad era algo, tú y él...

Hermione rodó sus ojos. —«Ya no estamos juntos», solo dilo, Ron. No soy demasiado sensible al respecto, _yo_ fui quien terminó las cosas.

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada aguda. Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué fue qué? —preguntó Harry mirando ligeramente a la izquierda de sus ojos.

—Esa mirada que ambos fingieron no compartir.

—¿Cómo te sientes en realidad, Hermione? —Preguntó Harry, todavía evitando sus ojos.

—¿Crees que estoy más molesta de lo que parece por no estar con Draco?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ron? —Hermione dirigió su pregunta al pelirrojo de repente muy tranquilo.

Se encogió de hombros. —Es solo que... pensamos que podrías estar poniendo cara de valiente.

Hermione levantó una ceja. —¿Es eso así?

—Amas al idiota pálido, Hermione, te acuerdes o no y tiene que haber algún tipo de emoción... algo... —añadió Harry.

Hermione se bebió el resto de su cerveza. —No estoy completamente afectada, pero lo dijiste tú mismo: no recuerdo haberlo amado, entonces, ¿cómo podría estar tan molesta?

—Si tú lo dices…

—Al principio fue difícil, pero han pasado dos semanas. Lloré, ya lo he terminado. —O eso se decía a sí misma.

—¿Has hablado con él? —preguntó Ron.

—No, no estamos hablando. Le pedí espacio, y él lo ha entendido. Estoy segura de que Pansy te lo dijo como tal.

Ron sacudió la cabeza. —No. Ella no ha tenido noticias suyas desde que le envió una lechuza diciendo que se mudaría a Canadá.

Hermione se sorprendió. —¿Mudarse a dónde?

—Canadá —repitió Ron.

—Está por encima de los Estados Unidos —aclaró Harry amablemente.

—¡Yo sé dónde está! —respondió Hermione más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido—. Lo siento... eso es sorprendente para mí. —Hermione se detuvo por un momento, decidiendo no seguir pensando en eso. Era bueno para él y si quería ir a Canadá y pasar el resto de su vida en ese país helado sin ella, no se molestaría en absoluto [¿Me molesta, sin embargo?]. Ella solo lo iba a dejarlo, era la que quería espacio, y él le estaba dando eso...

—De todos modos... —dijo Ron torpemente—. Pansy y yo estamos juntos, y ahora lo sabes.

Hermione fue a felicitarlo de nuevo, pero en vez de eso preguntó: —Entonces, ¿se mudó allí? ¿Se llevó todas sus cosas? ¿Se fue del país?

—Sabía que no debería haber dicho nada —murmuró Ron.

—Pensé que acababa de comprar un piso. —Hermione trató de justificar su curiosidad—. Parece extraño que comprara un piso solo para emigrar días después.

—Oh, tal vez Pansy dijo algo sobre un trabajo. —Ron se rascó la cabeza—. No lo recuerdo del todo, solo recuerdo que es en Canadá.

Hermione se relajó imperceptiblemente; no se había mudado allí, era un viaje de trabajo. No debería haber entrado en pánico en absoluto; ella rompió con él. Su razonamiento era que su antiguo yo estaba actuando de nuevo.

Un silencio cayó sobre los amigos. Hermione intentó pensar en algo, cualquier cosa para alejar la conversación de ella y Draco. —Harry está interesado en esta mujer del Ministerio, pero él no me dirá quién es —dijo Hermione.

—¡Hermione! —gimió Harry.

Ron sonrió con tristeza. —¿Quién es, entonces? ¿Eloise? —Ron le dio un codazo a Harry y le guiñó un ojo.

Harry gimió de vergüenza mientras Hermione se echó a reír.

—¿No podemos dejar de hacer esto? —suplicó Harry sin entusiasmo mientras sus dos mejores amigos comenzaron a especular sobre quién podía ser.

El resto de la noche pasó con los amigos riéndose y, en general, disfrutando la compañía de los demás.

Mientras Hermione contaba su dinero para pagar su factura, Harry dijo: —Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, solo nosotros tres. Me recuerda mucho a la escuela. Lo extraño.

—Yo también —dijo Hermione.

—¡Sí, deberíamos! —Ron estuvo de acuerdo con celo. Habían estado bebiendo durante varias horas.

—¿Qué tal si una vez a la semana salimos a tomar unas copas? —preguntó Harry.

—No quiero comprometerme con los viernes porque conoces a Draco, siempre tiene algo para hacer —agregó Hermione, finalmente encontrando los diez galeones perdidos en su bolso de cuentas.

Hubo una pausa mientras los chicos la miraban.

—Oh, lo olvidé. —Hermione se sonrojó—. Lo siento, mi memoria es... sí, supongo que podríamos hacerlo los viernes.

—En realidad, preferiría que no fuera los viernes —añadió Ron—. Solo porque creo que podría estar pasando más tiempo con Pansy... —Casi logró decir esto sin ruborizarse. Casi.

—¿Miércoles entonces? —ofreció Harry.

—Miércoles —aceptó Hermione—. ¿Están ustedes dos bien para Aparecerse? Puedo acompañarlo si es necesario, dejé de beber hace dos horas.

—Estoy bien —protestó Ron, parado y tropezando.

Hermione y Harry se rieron entre dientes.

—Mejor seguro que lamentable —insistió Hermione—. Los dejaré a los dos. No hay problema.

—Hermione, estamos bien —objetó Harry.

—No, Harry, ¿tienes idea de cuántas personas se escinden en un año debido a la Aparición de borrachos? Es terrible. A veces no puedes solucionarlo —se quejó—. Ahora, los llevaré a sus hogares.

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada, pero se sometieron a su mando. Y hay que hacerlo saber, todos llegaron vivos.

Llegaron vivos, no sobrios.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Solo tengo uno y medio más capítulos para escribir! ¡Hay cinco capítulos más por venir! ¡Nos veremos!

 **N/T:** Nótese que la autora refiere que faltan unos cinco capítulos para terminar la historia, pero no sé si recuerdan que decidí dividir cada capítulo en dos por su extensión, por lo que en la traducción son más, así que: hay historia para rato.

Como siempre, agradezco por la paciencia que han tenido para esperar la actualización (que llega cada ochenta y cuatro años), y por el amor que muchos le profesan. Además de con los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, me hicieron muy feliz con la nominación a los **people's choice awards** en la categoría de **Best translation** que le comuniqué en su momento a la autora, a pesar de que está un poco ausente.

Reitero a quienes lo han preguntado en varias ocasiones: la historia en inglés fue dada de baja de FF y la verdad el archivo que yo tenía para traducir lo he ido transformando al español (ya terminado, pero sin revisión) por lo que tampoco podría repartirlo. Lo lamento.

 **¿Reviews?**

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
